


In You I Trust

by savannah_blue



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dom Kurt, Dom/sub, Happy Klaine Ending, M/M, Romance, Sub Blaine, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 57,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savannah_blue/pseuds/savannah_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is determined to stay unclaimed even though any Dom who gets him alone can force a claim on him once he turns eighteen. He doesn't even last a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a GKM [prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/45450.html?thread=61532810#t61532810). AU where everyone is born either a Dom or a sub.
> 
> This is my first fanfic, so any comments would make me so happy! English is not my first language, so apologies for any mistakes. And standard disclaimer: I own nothing yada yada yada. Happy reading :)

Blaine Anderson was sitting in his car in the Dalton parking lot, the doors firmly locked, waiting for his best friend Wes. Blaine had turned eighteen over the weekend and he knew that he now needed Wes' protection to stay unclaimed. Especially since the newest addition to the Warblers, Sebastian Smythe, had made his interest for Blaine pretty clear – and had made it even clearer that he would not hesitate to force a claim on Blaine the minute that Blaine turned eighteen.

Everyone had told Blaine that he was crazy for staying unclaimed after turning eighteen. He knew the law just as well as anyone else. Any Dom who got him alone could now force a claim on him and he as the sub could do nothing to stop them.

There just wasn't any other Dom than Sebastian that had showed any interest in Blaine. Being gay was not unheard of, but it wasn't exactly common either and besides Sebastian there were only three other gay guys at Dalton that Blaine knew of, and Jeff and Nick were already in a claim and the third guy was a sub like Blaine. Nobody except Sebastian wanted Blaine, and he could not let that happen. Sebastian was crude and arrogant and was known for sleeping around with any unclaimed – or even claimed, rumor had it – sub that didn't flat out refuse him. Blaine wanted romance and dates and holding hands in the corridors. So no, he would not let Sebastian claim him.

That's why he had made a plan. He would just make sure to never be alone until he graduated from Dalton next spring. He had talked to his friends and they had – albeit reluctantly – agreed to help him. Wes was first in turn to walk him to class.

Blaine spotted Wes approaching his car and prepared to get out. It would be fine. Wes would follow him around and Sebastian would never get a chance to claim him. Everything would be fine.

\---

It was the end of the day. Wes and Blaine were approaching the common room. Wes needed to be there early for Warblers rehearsal – something about a new kid joining – and Blaine was happy to tag along. The day had went well. Wes had walked Blaine between classrooms, making sure Blaine was never left alone, and Sebastian had made no move to approach Blaine. In fact, Sebastian had kept his distance the whole day, only briefly looking at Blaine in their shared classes. It was somewhat unnerving, since Sebastian usually didn't miss an opportunity to make Blaine feel uncomfortable, but a shimmer of hope has awoken in Blaine that maybe, just maybe, Sebastian had been all talk and would leave him alone.

Wes opened the door to the common room, but before he could step in, Blaine was pushed into the room and he heard the door slam behind him. He whirled around to see Sebastian standing against the closed door. Before Blaine even had time to panic, Sebastian spoke.

” I, Sebastian Smythe, claim thee, Blaine Anderson, to be my submissive under the Law of Dominance and Submission. Present yourself.”

Blaine stared at Sebastian, trying to understand what had just happened. Wes burst through the doors, but Blaine knew it was too late. Sebastian had claimed him. Blaine would be Sebastian's. He would have to... He couldn't even finish the thought. He had never even been kissed and now he was expected to let Sebastian... do _that_ to him. Blaine was blinking furiously to keep from crying. He looked at Wes for help, but they both knew there was nothing Wes could do, except stay and watch to make sure Sebastian followed proper claiming procedure. It was the law. A fucking unfair law, Blaine thought in a moment of anger amongst the panic, but the law nevertheless.

Sebastian seemed to grow impatient. He took three long strides to reach Blaine and grabbed his jaw to force their eyes to meet.

”Clothes off and on your hands and knees. Do not make me ask again.”

The coldness in Sebastian's voice scared Blaine and he forced his hands to move, untying his tie and shrugging off his blazer. His fingers felt almost numb and he struggled to unbutton his shirt, but one look at Sebastian's scowl was enough for him to quickly rip of his shirt. He was about to unbuckle his belt when the door to the common room opened again.

It was a boy that Blaine had never seen before. He guessed it must have been the new transfer student Wes was supposed to meet before practice, but then his thoughts were distracted. The boy was _beautiful_. Pale, soft skin, delicate features and eyes that Blaine felt himself get lost in. The boy was obviously a Dom, standing confident in the doorway even as he tried to comprehend what exactly he had walked in on.

The boy's gaze swept over the room, taking in Sebastian smirking and already hard in his pants, Blaine half naked , tears in his eyes and hands trembling, Wes standing completely still, his eyes fixed on Blaine and his hands in tight fists.

”What's going on here?” The boys voice was just as beautiful as the rest of him, but it was cold and void of any emotion. Blaine had the urge to kneel at his feet and run away, all at the same time.

”I'm about to claim my new sub here.” Sebastian stepped closer to Blaine and yanked him forward by his belt loops. ”You're free to stay and watch, newbie, but don't even think about touching him. This ass is mine.”

The boy's gaze moved between Blaine and Sebastian as Sebastian spoke. Sebastian's last statement seemed to cause something to click in his brain and his eyes widened. ”A forced claim?” His voice had climbed even higher. He was addressing the question to nobody in particular, but he turned to look straight at Blaine and Blaine made a small, barely there nod. The boy looked at Blaine for a few seconds, then seemed to make up his mind about something. He stood up even taller, squared his shoulders and turned to Sebastian.

”I, Kurt Hummel, challenge your claim.” He turned back to Blaine and his eyes softened the slightest bit. ”The submissive will now make his choice.”

Blaine stared at the boy – _Kurt_ – slack jawed. Blaine had heard of the stipulation allowing a Dom to challenge another Dom's claim, leaving it up to the sub to choose his Dom, but it was very rare. Most Doms knew better than to anger another Dom like that. Yet Kurt had done it. For _him_. Kurt had challenged Sebastian. Blaine felt light-headed and stumbled on his feet. Wes was quick to catch him and lead him to the closest couch. Blaine's eyes darted between Sebastian and Kurt. The turn of events was so unexpected and he didn't know what to do. He knew this was his chance to avoid a claim to Sebastian, but he knew nothing about Kurt. Kurt knew nothing about him. Once they were claimed it would be almost impossible to break the claim. It seemed as though there was no good choice. Wes was talking to Blaine, but all he could here was the pounding of his own heart.

”Take your time, sweetheart.” Blaine's head snapped up when he heard Kurt's voice. ”This is an important decision and I know it's not an easy one to make, especially not for a sub. Whatever you decide is okay.” Kurt was speaking to him softly. He seemed to hesitate, but then quickly added. ”Just know that if you choose me, I will _never_ hurt you like that, okay?” Kurt's eyes quickly flickered to Sebastian before landing back on Blaine. Blaine looked at Kurt and slowly nodded.

There was something about Kurt that made him trust him. He had challenged Sebastian to save Blaine. And he spoke to Blaine like he thought Blaine was his equal, not some glorified sex slave. That had to mean he was a good Dom, right? At least he couldn't imagine him being worse than Sebastian, Blaine thought bitterly. Having made his decision, he slowly got to his feet. Blaine was proud for his voice not wavering when he turned to Kurt and spoke.

”I, Blaine Anderson, choose thee, Kurt Hummel, as my Dominant under the Law of Dominance and Submission.” He hesitated for just a second before adding the last part. ”Make your claim.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone for your comments and kudos! I was a bit nervous about posting something I've written for the world to see and I really didn't know what response to expect, so I'm really happy that so many of you liked it. It also gave me a lot of motivation to keep writing, so without further ado, here is the next chapter, hope you like it :)

Kurt took a deep breath. _Make your claim_. Those words did something to him. It’s like they woke up every Dom instinct in his body and all he wanted to do was jump Blaine, right then and there. The rational part of his brain quickly pushed away the feeling. Blaine was obviously nervous, probably scared, too. After all, he had just entered a claim with a Dom he had never even met before. For all he knew Kurt could be one of those Doms that treated their subs like possessions that they owned and could do what they pleased with, using them for their own pleasure uncaring of the sub's needs. He didn’t know Kurt, didn’t know that Kurt would never do that. Kurt looked at Blaine. He was now Kurt’s sub. It was Kurt’s job to take care of him. He hesitantly stepped closer to Blaine, careful not to do anything to scare the sub more.

”We’re gonna talk first, okay?” Kurt tried to sound as soothing as possible, looking directly at Blaine. ”We’ll go somewhere more private and we’ll talk and we’ll get to know each other a little. The... that stuff can wait for later, okay?”

A look of relief washed over Blaine’s face and he opened his mouth to answer, but before he could say anything, they were interrupted by Sebastian’s voice.

”Oh, no you won’t. You challenged my claim. I get to watch you fuck him. If you don’t, I will.”

Blaine went back to looking terrified at Sebastian’s words. He looked to Kurt, who looked just as scared, but when he noticed Blaine looking he quickly schooled his face back into a confident expression.

”He’s right.” Wes spoke up behind them. Both Kurt and Blaine turned turned to look at him. ”It’s the law. He’s allowed to watch and you guys have to complete the claim or he has a right to reclaim Blaine.” Wes paused and looked at Blaine, trying to convey how sorry he was for what he was saying. He looked dejected when he continued. ”I’ll cancel Warblers rehearsal and lock the door so nobody will interrupt. Blaine? Would you like me to stay or to leave?”

Blaine looked at Wes. He was his best friend. It would be beyond mortifying to have him there watching, but he really couldn’t imagine asking him to leave. He knew Wes couldn’t interfere during the claim, but just having him there in the same room might help Blaine in some miniscule way.

”Stay, please.” Blaine’s voice sounded shaky and scared. He _was_ scared. He was so scared. He didn’t know what would happen, what Kurt would do to him. Kurt could do anything he wanted to Blaine. Blaine didn’t know Kurt. He didn’t trust Kurt not to hurt him. Kurt may have seemed nice, but he was a Dom and Blaine had met way too many scared subs and scary Doms to be able to regard Kurt with anything but trepidation. He turned his eyes back to Kurt.

Kurt was scared, too. He’d read about claiming procedure, knew what to do, but he’d always imagined he would be older, more confident, more ready for this. He’d also imagined claiming a sub who loved him and who he loved, feeling excited and happy about starting a life together. It wasn’t supposed to go like this. Kurt only needed one look at Blaine, though, to know that it didn’t matter how he felt right now. Blaine was even more scared than Kurt and Kurt was the Dom. Kurt was _Blaine’s_ Dom. He had to be strong for Blaine, get Blaine through this. Get them both through this.

Kurt led Blaine to a couch in the corner of the room and they sat down. Blaine looked so small, hunched over with his arms crossed tightly over his bare chest. Kurt looked to Wes and Sebastian to make sure they would stay by the doors. He really didn’t want an audience for this, but the best he could do was try to forget about their presence and focus all of his attention on Blaine. He tried not to blush when he turned to Blaine and spoke.

”Okay. We can do this. Have you ever done... anything? Sexual? With someone? Or, you know, touched yourself, fingered yourself, there?” Kurt was fumbling over his words, sure that his face was beat red by now. At Blaine’s timid shake of a head, Kurt breathed in deeply and forced himself to continue. ”Okay. That’s okay. So you know, I’ll have to... penetrate you. And, um, come, inside you. But I’ll try not to hurt you, okay? I’ll prep you and we’ll go just as slow as you need and if you want to stop at any time, we will. We’ll do this together, okay?”

Blaine bit his lip nervously, but quickly nodded his head.

”I need you to use your words, sweetheart. Does that sound okay?”

”Okay. Yes, okay.” Blaine crossed and uncrossed his arms, wrung his hands, looking everywhere but at Kurt. Fixing his gaze on a spot on the floor he quietly added, ”Let’s just, do this. I just want to, do it, get it done. Just want to, yeah. Please, just get it done.”

Kurt nodded. He slowly reached out and touched Blaine’s bare shoulder, let his fingers skim over Blaine’s skin. Blaine was so tense, he needed to get him to relax. He gently pushed Blaine to lay down and moved his hands over Blaine’s chest and down over his stomach. Blaine’s chest was defined without being overly muscular and he had this adorable little belly. Kurt bent down and let his lips touch Blaine right over his heart. Blaine breathed in sharply and tensed even more for a second, but then forced himself to relax. Kurt let his mouth travel lower, kissing along Blaine’s torso. When he reached the waistband of Blaine’s pants, he looked up. Blaine jerkily nodded and Kurt quickly undone his pants and pulled them off. Kurt let his hand ghost over Blaine’s crotch. He was completely soft.

Kurt stood up and took of his own clothes until they were both in their underwear. He laid back down, covering Blaine’s body with his own. Blaine seemed to relax under his weight and Kurt pressed their bodies closer, touching Blaine everywhere he could reach. Without saying anything, they seemed to have agreed there would be no kissing. This was not two people making love, it was two people doing more than they were ready for. Kissing just felt wrong. Kurt hoped that one day they would want to kiss, but that day wasn’t today.

Kurt grabbed Blaine’s wrists and pinned them over his head. He mouthed at Blaine’s neck while he slowly began to rut against Blaine. Thankfully, they were both teenage boys and Kurt could feel both of them starting to get hard. Kurt moved down Blaine’s body and, after a questioning look at Blaine, took of both of their underwear. Blaine’s cock sprung free and Kurt was surprised and – considering the circumstances – ashamed of how turned on seeing it made him.

God, Blaine really was beautiful, Kurt thought to himself. His eyes were this golden honey color, framed by the longest eyelashes and his body was toned, with the tiniest little waist, a sprinkle of dark hair leading down to his thick cock. Kurt let his hand wrap around Blaine’s shaft and lightly moved it up and down. Blaine closed his eyes and bucked up into his hand moaning softly. Kurt grew more confident, seeing Blaine’s reaction. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad? He looked around for lube and grabbed the tube that someone – _Wes? When had that even happened?_ – had placed conveniently on the side table.

When Blaine heard the cap of the lube, his eyes snapped open to look at Kurt. He followed with his gaze as Kurt squirted some on his fingers and rubbed them together to warm it up. Their eyes met and after a moment of hesitation, Blaine shakily lifted his legs, exposing his hole to Kurt. He felt more exposed and naked than he had ever thought possible and he had to force himself to not move. When he felt Kurt’s finger touch his entrance, he drew in a sharp breath. It felt _weird_ , being touched there, but it didn’t hurt and Blaine slowly breathed out, trying to relax. Kurt’s finger gently massaged his entrance and then the tip of his finger slowly started pressing in.

Blaine instinctively clenched down on Kurt’s finger. Kurt moved his other hand soothingly over Blaine’s bent leg until he relaxed. Kurt slowly started moving his finger in and out of Blaine. It took painstakingly long, but Kurt was able to add another finger, and then another. Blaine felt Kurt’s fingers moving inside him, stretching him open. It was all so awkward. Blaine was uncomfortable with his legs weirdly bent, he had practically a stranger’s fingers inside of him and he distantely noted that he had gone almost completely soft at some point during all of it. He focused on breathing deeply, telling himself over and over that it wasn’t so bad, that he could do it. He was doing fine so far, not much more and it would all be over.

Kurt moved his fingers in and out a couple of more times, trying to spread them as much as he could. Blaine’s hole was so tight around his fingers and Kurt’s cock was throbbing. He pulled his fingers out and looked at Blaine, who gave a quick nod at his questioning glance – apparently they had decided against talking, too. Kurt lubed up his cock and with one last look at Blaine he lined himself up with Blaine’s entrance and started to push in.

When Blaine felt the head of Kurt’s cock push into him, he tensed. It _hurt_. It was so big, much bigger than Kurt’s fingers had been and it just felt like _too much_. Blaine was starting to panic. He didn’t want this, it _hurt_ and Kurt was _in him_ and Blaine was _not_ _ready_. He wanted to push Kurt out, it was all wrong and it hurt and Blaine just wanted to be home, in his room, in his bed, where he was safe. He didn’t want this, _please, he couldn’t do this, he couldn’t, it hurt._

Kurt felt Blaine weakly trashing underneath him as he bottomed out. Blaine’s breathing was erratic, his hands were scrambling against the couch and his eyes were squeezed tightly shut.

”Blaine? Blaine!”

Blaine didn’t answer. Kurt didn’t know what to do, but he needed to do something. Blaine was panicking, Kurt’s sub was panicking, and Kurt needed to calm him. He needed to take control, to be the Dom. Kurt had wanted to talk with Blaine before really Dominating him. Giving Blaine orders without his consent, without knowing that Blaine trusted him and wanted to submit to him, felt wrong. Kurt knew that Blaine would have to follow his orders and he didn’t want to use that kind of power over Blaine. Kurt knew that a lot of Dom’s couldn’t care less, but he wanted to be a good Dom. A sub’s trust and submission was a gift, and Kurt never wanted to abuse the responsibility he had been given. Right now, though, Kurt didn’t have a choice. He had to Dominate Blaine. It was for Blaine’s good, he told himself before turning his attention back to his sub.

”Blaine, look at me!” Blaine’s eyes snapped open at the clear command in Kurt’s voice and he focused his gaze on Kurt.

”Blaine, sweetheart, I need you to calm down. Can you do that for me? Take a deep breath – there you go. Just breath with me.”

Kurt took Blaine’s hand and placed it over his own chest. Blaine slowly calmed his breathing down to match Kurt’s, but he still looked like he was about to burst into tears and Kurt struggled for what to do. He needed Blaine to calm down. Kurt was struggling to stay hard and he would never be able to come with Blaine trembling in fear under him. Suddenly, Kurt thought of something he’d read about sub behavior.

”Blaine, I want you to think of some place nice, can you do that for me? Somewhere you’d like to go. Do you have any place like that?” Kurt felt like he was grasping for straws and looked almost pleadingly at Blaine. There was a long moment of silence, and Kurt felt his heart racing with nerves.

”New York.” At Blaine’s timid answer, Kurt breathed out in relief.

”New York, okay, that’s good. Now, I want you to focus really hard, okay, and I want you to imagine that you’re in New York, okay sweetheart? Not here. In New York. Just close your eyes and go to New York for a little while, okay Blaine?”

Blaine hesitated, but then nodded and closed his eyes. Kurt stayed completely still until he felt Blaine relax around him. Kurt took a deep breath. He needed to get this done. He just wanted to come so that this would be over. He looked at Blaine. He hated that he had to do this to him, but he _needed_ to finish.

Kurt closed his eyes, trying to forget the reality of the situation. He imagined Blaine writhing and moaning under him and slowly started to move his hips. Blaine felt so good around him, so tight, and he moved faster. He imagined hitting Blaine’s prostate, causing the sub to let out a breathy cry. Kurt lost himself to the sensations. It felt so good, Blaine felt so good, asking him to fuck him _faster, harder_. Kurt was thrusting into Blaine hard, making his sub feel so good, imagining his voice telling Kurt he was _so close_ , begging Kurt to let him come.

”That’s it, baby. Feel so good. Fuck, so tight around me, taking me so well. You love this, don’t you? Love my big cock, splitting you open, love to feel me in you. Fuck baby, you’re taking me so well, born to take my cock. Yes, take it, take my big cock. Fuck, I’m gonna come, gonna come in you. You want that? Want to feel me come in you, want to feel me make you mine? Yes, gonna come so hard, gonna make you mine, that’s it, fuck, yes, yes!”

Kurt’s thrusts became more erratic until he came hard with one last thrust, burying himself in Blaine as deep as he could. He was left panting, his arms holding him up shaking and he let his arms give out and slumped down on Blaine.

The second Kurt’s body hit Blaine’s, he remembered where he was and his eyes flew open and he jerked upright. Blaine was laying completely still under him, eyes still closed and Kurt started to panic realizing what had just happened.

”Blaine?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to all of you that have left comments and kudos, they make me so happy! In case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm a sucker for (bl)angst, but I hope you bear with me, I promise things will get better. There is also some Burt in this chapter. I just hope I was able to make him even half as awesome as he should be. Let me know what you think :)

”Blaine?” Kurt looked at Blaine, who showed no sign of hearing him. Kurt carefully pulled out of Blaine and sat back on his heels. Suddenly Kurt felt overwhelmed by the whole situation. Everything that had happened in the last hour washed over him and he felt sick. He had hurt Blaine, he had basically raped Blaine. He had promised Blaine that he would never hurt him and he had. He had used Blaine for his own pleasure, forgetting all about Blaine when he was supposed to care for Blaine. He had wanted so badly to be a good Dom, but he was no better than all those asshole Doms that he despised. Kurt remembered what he had said in the heat of the moment and felt his face heat up, it was like straight out of some bad porn film and he felt disgusted with himself. Kurt started shaking, it was all just too much and he didn't know what to do, couldn't be strong anymore.

”Well, fuck this.” Sebastian's voice echoed in the quiet room and Kurt flinched when he slammed the door on his way out. Wes noticed how lost Kurt looked, all his confidence from before vanished, and moved closer to the pair.

”Kurt?” Wes kneeled down by the couch and tried to meet Kurt's eyes. ”Kurt, you cannot do this right now. You can fall apart later, berate yourself or freak out or whatever it is that you need to do, but right now you need to pull it together and take care of Blaine.” Kurt was shaking his head furiously as Wes was speaking. Wes wanted to sympathize with him, but his only concern right now was Blaine. He grabbed Kurt's chin and forced him to look at him.

”Kurt, listen to me. What you just did, was awful. I wanted to run over and punch you so many times for doing that to Blaine.” Kurt flinched at Wes' words, but Wes ignored it and continued. ”However, I think you know that as well. I think you know that what you did was awful. I don't think you liked doing it. You did it because you had to and you tried so hard to make it less awful for Blaine. Sebastian would never have cared, but you did. You _did care,_ Kurt. And that means that even though what you did was awful, it doesn't mean that you are a bad person And you are now Blaine's Dom and he is my best friend and you have a chance, right now, to prove to him, to prove to me, to prove _to yourself_ , that you are going to be a good Dom for Blaine. So you're going to pull yourself together and you're going to take care of your sub, because that's what a good Dom would do, and you are a good Dom. Right?”

Wes looked at Kurt challengingly. Kurt closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. When he opened his eyes, Wes was relieved to see him looking determined, though he still looked scared.

”Just, what should I do? I want to be a good Dom, I do, but I don't know what to do.” Kurt looked close to tears when he turned his gaze to look at Blaine's still form. ”I don't want to hurt him anymore.”

Wes realized that he would have to take charge of the situation and quickly made a mental list of what needed to happen next. When he spoke again he used his most commanding voice, figuring it couldn't hurt even though Kurt obviously wouldn't react to it in the same way as a sub.

”Okay, first of all, you need to bring Blaine back from whatever place you managed to send him to. You'll probably have to use direct orders, since he seems to be pretty far gone. Then, you'll have to take him to a clinic so that they can verify your claim. Now that he's your sub, he'll move in with you, so you have to go by his place to get some of his stuff before you take him home.” Kurt nodded along to what Wes was saying. Wes paused, thinking about how to word the next part.

”Look, Kurt, all of this is going to be really overwhelming for Blaine. He's not prepared for a claim at all. We, me and his other friends, we tried talking to him about all of this stuff, telling him that turning eighteen meant he wasn't a kid anymore and that he needed to think about entering a claim. He just wasn't ready to think about any of it. This whole ridiculous plan of having one of us walking him between classes so that he could avoid Sebastian, we all knew that it would never work. But Blaine, he just, he was completely in denail about all of it. I think he is so scared of being claimed that he just had to believe that he could stay unclaimed.” Wes hesitated before continuing, not knowing whether he should tell Kurt all of this, but he felt that, as Blaine's Dom, Kurt needed to know. ”Blaine's parents... Lets just say that he hasn't had the best model of a Dom-sub relationship. So you need to show him that he can trust you. I think the two of you can get past this and things can get better, you just have to take it one day at a time, one moment at a time. Just trust your instincts, take care of your sub.”

Kurt listened intently to Wes, and nodded to himself when Wes finished. He would make what he had done up to Blaine, starting right now. Kurt leaned over Blaine and gently grabbed his face with both of his hands.

”Blaine, sweetie, it's time to come back to me now. Blaine?” Kurt hesitated before forcing himself to utter the command. ”Blaine, open your eyes and look at me.”

Blaine's eyes slowly blinked open and Kurt breathed a sign of relief. Blaine's gaze wandered around the room before focusing on Kurt. Kurt frowned when he noticed Blaine's eyes glazed over and distant.

”That's good, sweetie.” Kurt brushed his thumb over Blaine's cheekbone. ”How are you feeling?”

Blaine licked his lips, at a loss for what to say. He felt... nothing. He felt numb, like he wasn't really present. Everything was clouded over and he couldn't get his mind to work. Kurt was looking at him expectantly and Blaine vaguely remembered that Kurt was his Dom now, so he should probably answer him. His voice was quiet when he spoke. ”I'm fine, Sir.”

Kurt froze at Blaine's use of the title. Kurt and Wes exchanged a worried look and Wes tried to look encouraging.

”Are you sure, Blaine?” Kurt insisted, but Blaine just nodded his head with a quiet ”Yes, Sir”.

”You're not hurting?”

Kurt was looking at Blaine intently and he forced himself to focus. He gingerly shifted on the couch and moved his arms and legs. His body almost didn't feel like his own, he felt detatched from it. He supposed that might be a good thing, considering what had just happened. Not feeling anything was probably a good thing right now, Blaine though to himself. He shook his head at Kurt. ”No, Sir, no hurting.” A chill ran down Blaine's spine and he timidly added, ”I'm a little cold, though, Sir.”

Blaine's words spurred Kurt into action, grateful that there was finally something he could do for his sub.

”Let's get you dressed then, okay sweetie?” Kurt looked around for Blaine's clothes and Wes quickly moved to gather them. Blaine was still laying still on the couch and Kurt and Wes had to help him sit up and manouver him into his clothes. Blaine was like a ragdoll in their arms, quiet and compliant. Kurt quickly got dressed and helped Blaine to his feet. He gently took Blaine's hand to lead him out of the room and to his car, Wes following closely behind. Kurt buckled Blaine into the backseat sharing worried glances with Wes. They didn't understand what was going on with Blaine, but neither of them knew what to do so they let him be for now.

They drove to the closest clinic and Wes waited in the car while Kurt and Blaine went inside. The whole time waiting, filling out forms, talking with a clinic official, Blaine stayed quiet beside Kurt. The only time he showed any kind of reaction was when he lightly squeezed Kurt's hand as the nurse spread his cheeks and used a swap to get a sample from his hole. Kurt was worried, but kept talking soothingly to Blaine the whole time they were at the clinic, explaining to him what was happening at all times. When they left the exam room, Kurt took Blaine's hand in his and didn't let go. Blaine quietly trailed behind Kurt as they exited the clinic.

When they returned to the car, Kurt shook his head at Wes to prevent him from asking any questions. They drove to Blaine's house in silence and Wes helped Kurt pack a bag with enough clothes for Blaine to last for a few days while Blaine was sitting still on his bed. Kurt tried asking Blaine what he wanted them to pack, but gave up when Blaine just looked at him with a lost expression. They drove back to Dalton, where Wes hugged Blaine tightly and got him to promise that he would call him if he needed anything. Then they drove back to the Hummel-Hudson house, with Kurt nervously tapping at the wheel and Blaine quietly looking out the window.

When they arrived at the house, Kurt looked at Blaine and noticed that he seemed to be a bit more alert, looking at the house with trepidation, like he was scared of what awaited him. Kurt ushered him out of the car, grabbed the bags from the trunk and led Blaine up to the front door.

Kurt and Blaine were in the hallway, taking of their shoes, when Burt, having heard them enter, walked out from the living room. When he noticed Blaine, he stopped short. Kurt looked up and noticed his dad staring. He could see Blaine tensing under Burt's gaze from the corner of his eye and placed a soothing hand on his shoulder.

”Blaine, this is my dad, Burt. You don't have to worry, he may look tough, but he is really nice.” Kurt swallowed, then turned to his dad. ”Dad, this is Blaine. My sub.”

Burt's eyes widened and he looked between Kurt and Blaine.

”Your sub!? What do you mean your sub, Kurt? You telling me that you've gone and claimed some boy without even bothering to introduce him to your old man before you come walzing in here with him in tow?” Burt's voice was rising and Blaine was shrinking in on himself, trying to make himself as small as possible. Kurt looked at his sub worriedly and interrupted his dad before he could say anything more.

”Dad! I get that you're upset, and I'll explain later, but right now I have to take care of Blaine, okay? Please trust me on this, I promise I'll explain everything, just... Not right now, okay?” Kurt looked pleadingly at his dad and then turned his attention back to Blaine.

”Blaine, sweetheart, you okay?” At Blaine's nod, Kurt continued, ”Do you want to unpack, or shower, or are you hungry, do you want something to eat, you probably haven't had anything to eat since lunch, I should get you something to eat...” Kurt realized he was starting to ramble and snapped his mouth shut. He looked at Blaine. Blaine's gaze was flickering between Kurt and Burt and he was biting his lip. He finally spoke, with his head bowed and gaze on the floor.

”May I please just go to bed, Sir?”

”Of course, sweetie, whatever you want. It's been a long day. Let's take your bags upstairs and I'll show you where you can sleep.” Kurt ignored Burt's shocked stare and led Blaine up the stairs to his room. He took out a pair of pyjamas for Blaine to sleep in and, when Blaine made no indication to move, helped Blaine change. He tucked Blaine into his bed and gently carded his fingers through his hair. He opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't really know what to say. Blaine was laying still, looking at him with the same distant expression he'd had the whole afternoon. Kurt gave Blaine's head one last pat before he stood up.

”The bathroom is right down the hall if you need it, and I'll be downstairs. If you need anything, anything at all, just ask, okay?”

Blaine just nodded his head, and Kurt sighted and left the room, leaving the door ajar to be able to hear if Blaine called for him. Then he took a deep breath, steeled himself and went downstairs to talk to his dad.

\---

Kurt found Burt sitting by the kitchen table and wordlessly slid into the seat opposite him. Burt looked up from the paper he was reading. He removed his baseball cap and looked at Kurt with an unreadable expression on his face. Kurt felt himself shrinking under his dad's gaze and fiddled with his fingers in his lap.

”Kurt, what were you thinking? You've been at this new fancy school of yours for a week, and suddenly you come home with a sub in tow? The freedom of an all boys school mess with your head, son? Do you even realize what it means to be claimed? We haven't even talked about any of this stuff, because you always insisted on not wanting any of it yet, and then you go and claim the first gay sub you meet in some hormonal frenzy? I thought I raised you better than that, son.”

Kurt queitly listened to Burt's rant. At Burt's last statement, he's shoulders slumped and he looked down at the table top. When he spoke, his voice was quiet.

”It wasn't like that, dad. I would never... Just let me explain, okay?” He looked up at Burt, and at his court nod, Kurt told his dad everything that had happened that afternoon. When he talked about the claiming, he blushed furiously, but forced himself to be honest with his dad. By the end of it, Kurt was blinking away tears, and Burt's gaze had softened.

”So you're telling me that this boy, this Sebastian, tried to force a claim on Blaine?” At Kurt's nod, Burt continued, his voice going back to being stern. ”It was still a stupid thing to do, Kurt. Noble, but stupid. A claim is for life and you two just got the worst possible start.”

Kurt tried to interrupt Burt, but he continued. ”Now, I get why you did it. You've always had a kind heart, being unable to watch others suffer. You're like your mother in that. But Kurt, that boy is now your responsibility. Are you really prepared for that?”

Kurt frantically shook his head. ”No. I have no idea what I'm doing, dad! After the... You saw Blaine, dad. It's like he's not even alive. I had to help him change into his pyjamas just now. You would think that he would want me nowhere near him, but he just sat there, letting me do whatever to him. I don't know what's wrong with him, and I don't know what to do to help!”

Kurt looked desperate and Burt watched his son for a moment, contemplating his outburst.

”You really care for this boy, don't you, son?”

”Of course I care. He's my sub, all I want is to keep him safe. It's my job to care for him.”

Burt noticed the passionate tone of Kurt voice and smiled for the first time since Kurt had entered the house with Blaine.

”Yes, Blaine is your responsibility now. But I think it's more than that. I don't think you just walked into that room and claimed whatever sub happened to be in trouble. I can see how much you care for him. That thing doesn't just automatically happen. There's a real strong connection between you two, something special.”

Kurt considered Burt's words, but then protested. ”No, dad. I hurt him. I forced myself on him. I forgot all about him and just used him. How could I have done that to him if he's so special? He probably hates me. I would hate me.”

Burt interrupted Kurt, before he could continue berating himself. ”Now, son, don't go rewriting history. Yes, you made some mistakes. That last bit of the story certainly wasn't anything a father wants to hear. But you were trying to help Blaine, doing the best you could in an impossible situation. You weren't prepared for how claiming a sub would make you feel, and, yes, in the end, your hormones got the best of you, but son... For the most part, you did good.”

”Really?” Kurt's voice sounded small and hopeful. He wanted to believe his dad, wanted to believe that he and Blaine could move past this. His dad was right, he already cared for Blaine so much. He just wasn't prepared to be anyone's Dom and he was scared that he wouldn't be able to be the Dom that Blaine deserved. He turned back to his dad.

”So, what should I do now? I want to be a good Dom for Blaine, I do. I just thought I would have so much more time before I met someone I wanted to claim. I thought I would be in New York, all grown up and knowing what to do. Dad, what should I do?”

Burt let out a short laugh. ”Oh, son, nobody knows what to do in the beginning. The two of you have to figure that out together, figure out what works for you. I'm gonna call your school first thing tomorrow morning so that you two can stay home and talk things out. Blaine probably just needs some time to process everything that happened, the changes for him are after all even bigger than for you. But you'll talk and if I know my son at all, you'll figure out what to do. You just have to be honest with each other.”

At Kurt's dejected look, Burt smiled and added, ”Sorry, son. There's no one right answer I can give you here. That's part of being all grown up, you have to figure this one out for yourself. But I'll always be here if you need me, and for what it's worth, I believe you will do just fine.”

At Burt's last words, Kurt stood up and rushed over to the other side of the table and hugged his dad tightly. He sounded choked up when he mumbled a ”Thanks, dad” into Burt's shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, I was traveling and didn't have time to finish it sooner. I know how impatient I get for updates on WIPs, which is why I'm trying to update at least somewhat regularly for you guys. Also, I feel like I'm becoming a broken record, but I do want to again thank all of you guys for your comments and kudos :) 
> 
> I feel like this story has been a little heavy on Kurt's POV, so there is a bit more of what Blaine is feeling in this chapter. Hope you like it :) Oh, and also, I thought I would go with the less obvious (?) choice and make Rachel the sub, which I think will play out quite nicely and give some great Blainchel moments later on.

Blaine slowly woke to the distant sound of unfamiliar voices. He blinked his eyes open, looking around the unfamiliar room. He felt disoriented, like he had just woken up from a long dream. Blaine shifted on the bed and pain shot through his body. Suddenly everything that had happened the day before came rushing over him and he whimpered. Sebastian ordering him to strip, Kurt challenging the claim, Kurt touching him, opening him up, entering him... After that everything got kind of blurry. Blaine started to breath faster and tried to tell himself to calm down. But he was in a strange house, with people he didn't know and he was claimed to a Dom he knew nothing about. Before Blaine had time to go into a full-blown panic attack, there was a knock at the door and a moment later Kurt peeked into the room

”Blaine? Are you awake?”

Blaine looked at Kurt with wide eyes. His Dom Kurt. His Dom Kurt, who he was claimed to and would be claimed to for the rest of his life. His Dom Kurt, who was looking at him worriedly. Blaine forced himself to focus. His Dom expected him to answer. Blaine vaguely recalled calling Kurt Sir the day before and wondered if that was what Kurt expected of him now. The title felt foreign to Blaine and he felt uncomfortable using it, but he supposed that, as his Dom, that was what he should be calling Kurt now.

”Yes, Sir.”

Kurt hesitantly stepped into the room, but when he saw Blaine tense he stayed by the door.

”So, I made you breakfast. Pancakes. I hope you like pancakes.” Kurt stopped himself before he could start rambling. ”Everyone else just left, but dad called Dalton, so we can stay home today. You know, talk and... yeah, talk. So, just come down whenever you want...” 

Kurt trailed of and looked at Blaine, biting his lip nervously. It made Blaine feel a little bit better, seeing that Kurt seemed to be nervous about this, too. It gave him the courage he needed to speak.

”May I take a shower first, Sir?” Blaine desperately wanted to wash every sign of the previous day off of his body, wanted to wash _Kurt_ off of his body. He hoped his request wouldn't offend Kurt, maybe Kurt liked marking Blaine? Doms liked marking their subs, didn't they? Blaine started regretting having said anything, scared of having angered Kurt. He reprimanded himself, he should just do what Kurt said from now on. 

Before he had time to backtrack and apologize, though, Kurt gave a quick nod. ”Of course. I'll get you a clean towel and then, just... come downstairs whenever you're ready.”

Kurt left the room and Blaine laid still for a few more minutes, before he forced himself to move –  _ he shouldn't keep his Dom waiting _ – and gingerly got up. He winced at the pain, but it wasn't as bad as it first seemed, more of a sore ache that seemed to lessen with every move. Blaine hesitantly padded out into the hall, finding the towel that Kurt had left for him on a bench and the door to the bathroom right next to it. 

In the bathroom, he looked at the lock on the door, wondering if he was allowed to lock it or if Kurt expected to be allowed in. In the end, his fear of Kurt walking in expecting to join Blaine in the shower won over his fear of Kurt being mad at finding the door locked, and Blaine carefully locked the door.

He slowly stripped out of his pyjamas, making sure not to look at himself in the mirror. He didn't want to see what he looked like, sure that the boy in the mirror would not any longer be the Blaine he used to be, but a lost and scared sub, just like all the subs he had been afraid of turning into. When he took off his pyjama pants, he noticed a bruise on his hip and quickly turned his gaze away. He didn't want to see anything that reminded him of what had happened.

Blaine stepped into the shower and turned the water to almost scolding. He scrubbed himself harshly until his skin was red, cleaning every inch of his skin three times to avoid having to touch himself...  _ there _ . When the water started turning cold, he forced himself to spread his cheeks and lightly brushed the rim of his hole with his thumb. He could feel the dried come –  _ Kurt's  _ dried come – and resolutely ignored the soreness to scrub it all away.  _ He just needed to get clean _ . A loud sob escaped Blaine and he clamped a hand over his mouth, afraid that Kurt had heard him. 

Blaine's movements grew desperate –  _ he just couldn't get clean, no matter how hard he scrubbed it just wouldn't go away – _ and silent tears were streaming down his face. At some point Blaine gave up and just stayed standing under the stream of now cold water, hugging himself tightly and muffling his sobs into his fist to keep Kurt from hearing him.

Only when Blaine felt like he had no more tears to cry, did he turn off the shower. He dried himself slowly, taking deep breaths to compose himself. Kurt wouldn't want to see that he had been crying, only weak subs cried and nobody wanted a weak sub. Blaine dried his eyes and went to get dressed before joining his Dom downstairs, praying that Kurt wouldn't notice his red-rimmed eyes.

\---

When Blaine hesitantly padded into the kitchen, Kurt turned from the dishes he was washing and pointed Blaine to a seat with a big plate of pancakes. Blaine sat down with a quiet ”Thank you, Sir” and looked at the food. He was too nervous to be hungry, but Kurt had said that he had made the pancakes for Blaine, so Blaine forced himself to eat. Kurt turned back to the dishes with an approving smile and Blaine breathed a sigh of relief when Kurt's gaze was no longer on him.

Blaine slowly chewed the food. The pancakes were sweet, with a generous amount of sugar sprinkled on top. Blaine didn't like to eat anything sweet in the morning, but he didn't dare ask Kurt for something else to eat. The rational part of his brain tried telling him that, ever since the claiming, Kurt had been nothing but nice to him. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself, though, he was terrified of being alone with Kurt in the house. Nobody was there to help Blaine, Kurt could do whatever he wanted to Blaine without anybody stopping him. And no matter how nice Kurt seemed, he was still a Dom and for that alone, Blaine didn't trust him. Couldn't trust him. Blaine tried to hurry up to finish his breakfast, hoping he could go back upstairs when he was done. He just wanted –  _ needed _ – to escape Kurt and whatever plans he might have for Blaine.

When Kurt was done with the dishes he sat down opposite Blaine at the table. He noticed that Blaine looked like he had been crying, but decided against asking about it. Instead he waited quietly as Blaine finished the last bites of his breakfast before he spoke.

”So, uhm, did you sleep okay?”

Blaine quickly looked up at him, but then turned his gaze back to the table top. Blaine's voice was high and shaky when he answered.

”Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.” 

”Oh, Blaine, you really don't need to call me that. You can just call me Kurt. Being called Sir just feels weird.”

”I'm sorry, Si-... sorry, I'm sorry, Kurt. I thought... I didn't know... Sorry. I'm sorry.” Blaine kept frantically apologizing, scared and mad at himself for already doing something wrong.

”Hey, don't worry. I'm not mad.” Kurt tried to sooth the scared sub. ”I just think you calling me by my name would be nicer. So Kurt is just fine. Unless you prefer to call me Sir?”

Blaine hesitantly looked at Kurt from under his lashes, trying to assess if he was being genuine.

”No, Si-... No, Kurt. I can call you Kurt, Kurt.”

”Great.” Kurt smiled at Blaine, and then took a deep breath and steeled himself for what he needed to say next. ”So, since we didn't really have a chance to talk yesterday before... _before_ , I think it would be good if we could talk and just... figure out what we want to do, you know, about being claimed. Since it is kind of unexpected, for both of us. And we need to decide what to do, and I need to know what you want here. So that I don't... do something wrong.”

Kurt tried to look at Blaine, but Blaine refused to meet his eyes, following the wood grains in the table top with his finger. ”Blaine, sweetie? I know this is hard for you, it's hard for me, too. But could you please look at me, just for this next part, because I need you to see that I mean every word that I say?”

Kurt stayed silent, following with his gaze Blaine's finger moving, moving, moving. Finally, it stopped, and Blaine looked up at Kurt. Kurt gave Blaine a small smile.

”Thank you, Blaine. So. Before we talk about anything else, I need to apologize to you for what I did yesterday.” Blaine's eyes widened and he stared at Kurt. ”I'm sorry that I hurt you, Blaine. It was not my intention, I never want to hurt you. I didn't want to have to do what I did to you, but I felt like I had no choice. I tried to take care of you, and I feel like I failed you and for that I am so sorry.”

Blaine felt like Kurt expected him to say something. It was confusing, Kurt apologizing to him. Doms didn't apologize to subs, did they? The Dom was always right, wasn't he? Maybe Kurt just needed to feel like Blaine wasn't upset about what had happened? To make sure that Blaine wouldn't be a difficult sub that complained and caused trouble? Blaine rushed out a ”It's okay, Kurt” to please his Dom. But Kurt didn't look pleased.

”No, it's not okay. I messed up. I wasn't prepared for any of what happened and I did my best, but I didn't know what to do and in the end I just... got carried away. But Blaine, I promise you, that I will do better. I'll probably keep messing up, because I don't really know what I'm doing here, but I promise you that I won't hurt you like that again. If you want, I won't even touch you without your permission.” 

At Blaine's disbelieving look, Kurt continued. ”You probably don't believe me right now, and that's okay, because you don't know me. But I hope that you give me a chance to prove to you that you can trust me. I want to be a good Dom for you, Blaine. Some day. Some day, I hope that you can trust me to let me take care of you, because that is all I want to do, Blaine. I want to take care of you.”

Blaine was biting his lip, not believing what he was hearing. Kurt sounded sincere and Blaine wanted to believe him so badly, but the idea of trusting Kurt scared him so much. Kurt seemed to sense the turmoil that was going on in Blaine's head and kept talking.

”Doms scare you.” It was a statement, rather than a question, but Blaine nodded anyway. ”That's okay. I bet you've seen plenty of Doms that have given you good reason to be scared. Wes is a Dom, though, right? You're not scared of Wes, are you?

”No, Kurt.”

”But before you became friends with him, you were scared of him?”

Blaine thought back to his first day at Dalton, how lost he had felt and how the tall boy walking up to him had had him cowering against the wall.

”Yes, Kurt.”

”But then you got to know him and you saw that there was no reason to be scared of him and you became friends?”

”Yes, Kurt.”

”So maybe that's what we could do, too? Just get to know each other and become friends first? And then, later, when you feel... _if_ you feel like you want us to be something more than friends we could talk about it?”

Blaine thought about Kurt's suggestion, not sure he was understanding Kurt correctly.

”Please, Blaine? Being in a claim is such an important thing and I would like us to at least try to be friends? You don't have to, if you don't want to, if you want we can just... coexist. Just know that I really would like to be your friend. I hope that someday I can be your Dom, too, but even if that never happens, just being your friend would make me happy.”

”I don't understand.” Blaine's voice sounded small and he looked at Kurt. ”You are my Dom already.”

”Maybe on paper, but Blaine, we can agree to be just friends for now. Nothing more. And I won't Dominate you in any way until you say it's okay and we talk about it so that I know what I can and cannot do. Would that be okay with you?”

”But I would still live here, with you?” At Kurt's nod, Blaine continued. ”And we would be claimed, but you wouldn't Dominate me? You wouldn't give me orders? I wouldn't have to submit to you? Do what you want?” 

When Kurt kept affirming Blaine that yes, that was what he meant, tears gathered in Blaine's eyes. It sounded too good to be true, but Blaine desperately wanted to believe Kurt. His voice was barely a whisper when he spoke.

”Okay, Kurt. Friends, we can try to be friends.”

\---

That night at dinner, Kurt introduced Blaine to his family. Both Burt and Finn, being Doms, seemed to make Blaine extremely nervous if his fidgeting was anything to go by. Kurt could understand that Burt with his gruff manners and Finn's sheer size could be intimidating to his sub. Kurt could also understand why Blaine was nervous around Finn's sub Rachel. She may have been a sub, but she was loud and pushy and the first thing she had done when seeing Blaine was rush up to hug the terrified sub tightly, even though Kurt had used his best bitch glare before dinner when he warned Finn to keep his sub from overwhelming Blaine.

Thank God for Carole's motherly presence, Kurt though. She made sure to place Blaine between herself and Kurt at the table and steered the conversation away from a wide-eyed Blaine every time Finn opened his mouth with a ”So, dude...”. They ended up sitting listening to Rachel prattling on about her next solo in Glee Club, with Blaine quietly picking his food and jumping at the chance to be excused when Kurt, seeing his discomfort, asked if he needed to leave the table to finish his homework for the next day.

”You're going back to Dalton tomorrow?” Kurt turned from looking at the doorway that Blaine had just left through. Burt was looking at him and Kurt sighed.

”Yeah, I think Blaine just wants to continue life as normal, going to class like usual.”

”He said that?”

”Well, no, not directly. He seemed to be trying to guess what I expected him to answer when I asked him about it. But when I pressed him, he mentioned being worried about falling behind in class, which is probably the closest to a straight answer he is willing to give me right now.”

Burt looked worriedly at his son. ”Your talk didn't go too good, then?”

”No, no, I thought it went pretty well, actually. We agreed to just try to be friends for now and I thought things were going well. But then he kept acting like a scared animal around me, all flinches and asking my permission for everything. I don't know, I think Blaine is still really uncomfortable with being around me, he spent most of the day doing homework upstairs and I didn't want to push him.”

Kurt tiredly rubbed at his eyes. Carole looked at her step-son with compassion. ”He just needs some time to adjust, honey. Everything is different for him now. Change is always difficult for subs, and on top of that he also has to adjust to being forced into a claim. Going back to Dalton might actually do him good, getting back to something familiar will make him remember that there are still some things in his life that are the same.”

”I hope you're right. Maybe having his friends to talk to will help, too.”

”I could talk to him.” Rachel piped up.

Kurt looked to Rachel. He hadn't even realized she and Finn were still sitting at the table, being so worried about Blaine.

”I don't know, Rachel. Blaine is so nervous and scared about all of this and you're so... well, you.” Kurt hurried to continue before Rachel could protest. ”Don't get me wrong, I love how strong and confident you are, that you're not some meek, compliant push-over sub. It's just that you're so... loud. And pushy. I just think that you'll overwhelm Blaine. With your... personality. Which is great. But a bit much for someone who doesn't know you.”

”I am not pushy! I am a loving and compassionate human being, who wants to offer her life experience to guide a fellow sub in his time of need!”

Finn placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder to silence her and she snapped her mouth shut, her glare moving from Kurt to Finn.

”Rach, deep calming breath before you speak, remember?” Finn addressed his sub, before turning to Kurt. ”Dude, she has a point, though. You're a Dom, you don't understand what Blaine is feeling right now unless he tells you. Which he apparently isn't doing. But maybe he'll talk to Rachel? Rachel is a sub like him. We've only been claimed for a couple of months, so she still remembers what it was like in the beginning. She could give advice and share her experiences and stuff.”

”I can't just trust anyone to...!”

”Hey, I would give great advice...!”

”My sub is not just anyone...!”

Burt raised his hand to interrupt the conversation before it could escalate, and looked at his sub. ”Carole, what do you think?”

”I think Blaine could use someone to talk to right now. And maybe Rachel is exactly what he needs. He could see that just because you're a sub, it doesn't mean that you can't be yourself and be strong, just like Rachel.”

Rachel beamed at Carole's words and Finn looked smugly at Kurt, who looked at his dad. When Burt just nodded along to Carole's words, Kurt deflated.

”Fine, you can talk to him. Tomorrow, after school. But I swear to God, Rachel, if you upset my sub...”

”Look at our Kurt, all protective of his sub.” Burt lightly teased, bumping shoulders with Carole, who just smiled. 

Kurt huffed and mumbled under his breath, ”Yeah, yeah, whatever”.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading, commenting and giving kudos :) My chapters seem to be getting longer and longer, so I have to warn you that I may not be able to update as frequently from now on if that trend continues, this chapter took me forever to write. Hopefully you will all still keep reading, I'm really enjoying writing this and I hope you all enjoy following the story unfold. Happy reading :)

The next morning, Kurt walked upstairs to wake Blaine, stretching his sore back on the way. Sleeping on the couch was killing his back, but he didn't want to make Blaine uncomfortable by suggesting they share Kurt's bedroom. Even though all the bedrooms in the house were designed to easily be large enough to accommodate sharing them with your sub, Kurt's room only had one queen sized bed and there was no way Kurt would suggest he and Blaine share a bed. 

Kurt knocked on the door and called for Blaine. When there was no answer, he opened the door and peeked into the room. The light from the hallway hit Blaine's sleeping form and Kurt sucked in a breath. Blaine was writhing on the bed, small whimpers leaving his mouth. He had kicked off the covers and Kurt could see the outline of Blaine's hard cock tenting his pyjama pants. Blaine's shirt had ridden up to reveal his belly, and Kurt realized that he was developing a slight obsession with it, wanting to place feather light kisses all over it. Blaine's hands were above his head, crossed at the wrists and he kept bucking his hips into thin air, his whimpers growing more desperate.

Kurt stared at Blaine, feeling himself grow hard. Blaine looked like the perfect sub, not touching himself even in his sleep, begging his Dom to make him feel good. And God, did Kurt want to. Every cell in his body was screaming for him to go lay on top of Blaine, to be the one holding his hands in place, to grind down on him and hear Blaine beg for more. Kurt remembered the feeling of being inside Blaine and his hand flew down to his crotch to squeeze his cock.

The sensation snapped Kurt back to reality and he quickly backed out of the room and closed the door. Kurt leaned against the hallway wall and took a deep breath to calm down, willing his erection to go away. Kurt chastised himself for his thoughts. He could not be doing this. He had promised Blaine. There would be no touching, no grinding, and absolutely no Dominating. They were friends, nothing more. This was just his Dom hormones, Kurt told himself, and he was determined to ignore them. He had already hurt Blaine once when he let his hormones get the best of him and he was not going to let it happen again. Kurt didn't even want the frenzied just-need-to-get-off sex that his hormones screamed for. When – no, if, Kurt corrected himself – if he and Blaine ever got to the point of having a sexual relationship, Kurt wanted it to be sweet and loving, everything that Blaine deserved. Kurt would take care of Blaine, make Blaine feel good. He would  _ not  _ forget himself in his own pleasure, no matter what his hormones were telling him. Kurt was stronger than some chemicals in his body. And for now, Kurt sternly told himself, he would not look at Blaine as anything else than a friend. Kurt nodded to himself and took a few more deep breaths before knocking loudly and calling through the door.

”Blaine? Are you awake?”

Blaine's eyes snapped open at Kurt's voice. He was panting and hard. The images from his dream flooded his memory. Kurt laying on top of him, holding his wrists, teasing Blaine, whispering in Blaine's ear that Blaine was being  _ so good for him _ . Kurt's hard cock rubbing against Blaine's thigh, Blaine desperately seeking some friction, Kurt's breathy laugh and ”patience, baby” whispered in his ear.

Blaine whimpered and stopped himself from wrapping a hand around his cock, feeling like Kurt wouldn't want him to touch himself, would want to be the only one to touch Blaine, to be the only one to make Blaine feel good.

_ Kurt _ . Blaine suddenly came back to reality and scrambled to sit up, grabbing the comforter to cover himself even though nobody was there to see him. His eyes filled with tears and his cock quickly softened. Blaine didn't understand what he was feeling. He didn't want Kurt, Kurt had hurt Blaine and Blaine hadn't liked any of it. So why was he dreaming about Kurt? In the dream, Blaine had wanted Kurt, it had felt good.  _ Why would he dream that?  _ He didn't want Kurt, didn't want any of it!

Another knock and Kurt's worried voice snapped Blaine out of his thoughts and he quickly answered Kurt, wincing at how raw his voice sounded.

”Yes, Si-... Yes, Kurt. I'm awake, Kurt.”

Kurt peeked into the room, avoiding looking at Blaine.

”Breakfast is ready, just come down whenever you're ready.” _Come_. Kurt cursed his choice of words as an image of Blaine coming hard with Kurt's name on his lips flashed before Kurt's eyes. Kurt's gaze shortly flickered to Blaine to make sure that the sub had heard him. When Blaine quickly stuttered out a quiet ”Yes, Kurt” Kurt sharply nodded his head at Blaine and then fled the room, cursing his weak resolve the whole way downstairs.

Blaine was left looking at the closed door, feeling oddly upset over his Dom's distant behavior. Kurt had been so nice to him the day before, had he already grown tired of Blaine? Not that Blaine blamed him, Blaine was sure he had been nothing like the sub he was expected to be. Not pleasing his Dom, not even letting Kurt touch him – surely Kurt already regretted claiming Blaine? Suddenly Blaine missed Kurt's warm smile and soft voice, but he quickly dismissed the thought. He should be happy that Kurt seemed to have lost interest in him. Blaine didn't understand why that thought made him feel sad instead of relieved.

\---

When they arrived at Dalton, Blaine wanted to rush to the safety of his first class of the day, but he obediently trailed half a step behind Kurt up the steps to the school. Kurt seemed to be back to being nice and attentive to Blaine. Blaine was confused at how it made him feel like he could breath a little lighter.

When Blaine saw Wes hurry up to them, he smiled at his friend, but was surprised when Wes turned to address Kurt.

”Hello, Kurt. May your submissive speak to me?”

Kurt gaped at Wes for a moment. He knew that a lot of Doms were really controlling of their subs, but Kurt never wanted to be the kind of Dom that made all the decisions for their sub and controlled their every move. The fact that not only Wes but apparently also Blaine thought that he wouldn't allow Blaine to speak freely to his best friend made Kurt realize that he had been too optimistic, thinking he and Blaine were on the same page after their talk the previous day. Blaine constantly tacking Kurt's name to the end of his sentences like a title should have clued Kurt in, he thought, and felt a burst of anger at the society they lived in that had taught Blaine to expect the worst from his Dom. Kurt composed himself to answer, struggling to keep the anger out of his voice.

”Yes, Wes. Blaine may speak to you.” Kurt turned to Blaine who was timidly looking at his Dom. ”Listen to me, Blaine. You are _always_ allowed to speak to whoever you want. I will _never_ decide who you can and cannot speak to. Do you understand me?”

Blaine recoiled at Kurt's harsh tone and quickly nodded his head. When Kurt saw his sub's frightened look, he quickly softened his voice, mad at himself for scaring his sub with his outburst.

”You go ahead and talk to Wes, okay Blaine? Just, we need to go to the principal's office before class to let them know about our claim, but we still have some time, so you go ahead and talk to Wes and I'll be right over here, okay?”

Kurt stepped to the side and watched Wes worriedly asking Blaine question after question, Blaine biting his lip and fingering the sleeves of his blazer while quietly answering his friend. Every now and then Wes would glance over at Kurt and Kurt would flick his gaze down to his phone, but soon his eyes were back on his sub, making sure Blaine was okay. He seemed reluctant to give Wes more than short answers and his smile didn't reach his eyes, but when Wes moved to hug Blaine he fell willingly into the other boy's arms and Kurt let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

When Blaine returned to Kurt's side, Kurt led the two to the principal's office. When they were called into the office of one of the secretaries, Blaine followed silently behind Kurt. He chanced a peek up at the bored looking older woman behind the desk, but then his gaze caught on the single chair in front of her desk. Blaine realized that he was supposed to kneel on the cushion placed beside the chair and blushed a furious shade of red. The idea made Blaine feel nervous and uncomfortable, but at the same time he felt oddly excited about it, which confused Blaine and made him feel even more nervous and uncomfortable. Before Blaine could move, though, Kurt demonstratively marched over to the extra chairs by the wall of the room and dragged one over to the desk.

The secretary furrowed her brow, but didn't say anything as Kurt sat down in one of the chairs and motioned for Blaine to sit next to him. Blaine gingerly sat down at the edge of the chair and put his hands neatly in his lap, bowing his head like he had been taught to do to show respect in the presence of Doms. The secretary checked her computer before looking at Kurt.

”So, Mr. Hummel, you have claimed Mr. Anderson?” At Kurt's affirmative response, she clicked her mouse a couple of times before she continued. ”And will he be continuing his education at Dalton?”

Blaine looked up in alarm. He knew that there were Doms that didn't think it was worth keeping their subs in school, but he hadn't considered until now that Kurt might want Blaine to stay at home. Blaine also knew that it would now be Kurt's responsibility to pay Blaine's rather steep Dalton tuition and he began wringing his hands anxiously awaiting Kurt's response.

Kurt wanted to scream at the question, but forced himself to stay calm as he answered the woman in an overly sweet voice that yes, Blaine would indeed stay at Dalton until his graduation.

”Excellent, Mr. Hummel.” The secretary again looked at her computer before continuing in a monotone voice with what seemed to have been a rehearsed speech. ”We here at Dalton take the education of submissives seriously, believing that a strong education will aid them in serving as not only romantic but intellectual partners to their Dominants.”

She typed something slowly and looked at the screen. ”I see that your schedules will be quite easily integrated. Mr. Anderson will be moved to your classes effective immediately. There is just the question of elective language classes, in which Mr. Anderson has taken Spanish while you, Mr. Hummel, are in advanced French. Mr. Anderson has also been taking AP calculus and English. We'll have to move Mr. Anderson to regular calculus and English to join you and I suggest that he simply drops his Spanish classes since he can't very well join you in French...”

The secretary kept typing on her computer and Blaine looked down to his lap. He loved his AP English class and both Jeff and Nick were in Spanish with him, but he didn't say anything. He should just be grateful that he was allowed to stay in school, he was only a sub after all. He probably wouldn't even be going to college now that he was claimed, so it's not like he needed the AP classes anyway.

Kurt looked at Blaine's defeated expression out of the corner of his eye and abruptly interrupted the woman, not believing what he was hearing. His voice left no room for argument when he spoke.

”Blaine will not be quitting any of his classes.”

”Mr. Hummel...?”

”If Blaine is smart enough to be in AP classes, then that's where he will remain. He will not be dropping Spanish just because I happen to take French. And whether Blaine will transfer to my classes or not, is his choice. If he prefers to stay in his classes rather than move, then that's what will happen.”

Blaine looked at Kurt in awe, then turned to look at the secretary, who spluttered for what to say.

”Surely, Mr. Hummel, it would be better for Mr. Anderson to share his classes with his Dominant? We here at Dalton believe that our submissive students will learn the best when in the caring presence of their Dominant. Leaving him in his own classes is highly unconventional.”

”He's still his own person, you know?” Kurt turned to Blaine and spoke firmly to his sub. ”You're still your own person, Blaine. I don't expect you to switch classes just because we're claimed. It's your choice, but I would understand if you wanted to stay in your own classes, okay?”

Blaine looked at Kurt. He was chocked to realize that a part of him really did want to be with Kurt in his classes, thinking about how Jeff would contently sit by Nick's feet in all of their classes and suddenly imagining himself sitting at Kurt's feet, leaning his head against Kurt's thigh while listening to the teacher. Kurt didn't seem to want Blaine in his classes though. He had said it was Blaine's choice, but Blaine could see that the idea of having Blaine in his classes upset Kurt. Not wanting to anger his Dom, Blaine quietly affirmed that he would like to stay in his own classes and was relieved when he saw Kurt's features relax at his answer.

The secretary spluttered some more, but closed her mouth after a glare from Kurt. She quickly printed out a new student id for Blaine showing his claimed status and the pair left her office and parted for classes with a promise from Kurt to meet Blaine in the cafeteria for lunch.

\---

Lunchtime found Blaine standing outside the cafeteria waiting for Kurt. Wes, Nick and Jeff were already standing in line, but Blaine felt like he should wait for Kurt. He felt the curious eyes of passing boys on him and shrunk against the wall. When Sebastian passed him with a snarl, Blaine grabbed the strap of his messenger bag tightly and prayed for Kurt to be there soon.

Kurt could see Blaine standing by the cafeteria doors as he approached down the corridor and hurried up to his sub.

”Oh, I didn't expect you to wait for me, Blaine. You could have just gone ahead and taken your lunch.”

Kurt didn't understand why Blaine kept acting so submissive even though they had agreed to be only friends. It confused Kurt and he didn't know how to respond to it. His instincts kept telling him to Dominate Blaine, but he had promised the sub he wouldn't do it. He also didn't believe that Blaine really wanted Kurt to Dominate him and reasoned that Blaine was probably still wary around his new Dom and would calm down eventually. Blaine just standing there, looking at Kurt with his big eyes, made it that more difficult for Kurt to ignore his instincts, though. He sighed.

”Come on, then. Let's get some lunch.”

Blaine trailed behind Kurt, wishing he hadn't waited for Kurt. It had obviously not been what Kurt wanted, and he was blinking away tears at having done the wrong thing.

When they reached the food counter Blaine looked helplessly at the options. Suddenly choosing his own lunch seemed like such a demanding task and he wondered how he had used to do it so effortlessly every day. He bit his lip and looked at Kurt, who was picking out a tuna salad. When Kurt noticed Blaine looking, he gestured at the food.

”Aren't you going to take anything?”

Blaine's voice was timid when he answered. ”What-what should I pick?”

Kurt furrowed his brow. What was going on with Blaine? Was he asking Kurt to pick his lunch for him? Kurt didn't understand why Blaine would ask him that. They were supposed to be just friends. And even if they weren't, Kurt would never take away Blaine's freedom to choose his own food for crying out loud! Kurt took a deep breath to calm down. Blaine was just scared, Kurt told himself, he just needed some reassurance that it was still okay for him to make his own decisions.

”Blaine? Remember what we talked about, being just friends? Just because we're claimed doesn't mean that I'll make all your decisions for you. _You're still your own person_. You get to pick your own lunch. Okay? Just pick what you want.”

Blaine looked from Kurt to the food, not sure why he felt so agitated by Kurt's response. Wasn't this what he wanted, not having Kurt controlling him? He didn't understand why he would want Kurt to choose his lunch for him, but he desperately wanted him to. He didn't dare object, though, so after a long moment of anxious consideration he picked the same tuna salad as Kurt. He looked at Kurt for approval, but Kurt had already turned to pay for his lunch and Blaine suppressed a sudden urge to cry and followed Kurt weaving between tables to the one where Wes was holding two places for them.

\---

By the end of the day, Blaine was exhausted. After a questioning look at Kurt, he went upstairs and changed into a pair of sweats before curling up on the bed. Kurt's bed. The sheets had a slight smell of Kurt's body wash and Blaine thought that it should make him feel even more agitated, but instead the smell helped slow Blaine's breathing down, although he still felt on edge.

Blaine didn't understand what he was feeling. All day yesterday he had yearned to be back at Dalton, away from Kurt's immediate presence, somewhere familiar with the same usual classes and the safety of being around his friends. But then everything about the day had felt wrong. When he had been in his classes, apart from Kurt, he had felt lost and alone. And when he was with Kurt he felt tense and nervous, not knowing what to expect from his Dom and not knowing how he was supposed to act, feeling like he kept doing the wrong thing.

Blaine's thoughts were interrupted by a prim knock at the door and a chipper voice.

”Blaine? It's Rachel. Can I come in?”

Blaine didn't know what to think about Rachel. She was a sub like him, but she was like no sub he had met before. Blaine didn't really want to talk to the girl, but his father had always told him to respect those superior to him, and he was sure Rachel should be considered a part of that category, if for nothing else than for having been in the family longer. He scrambled up from the bed and went to open the door for Rachel.

Rachel smiled brightly at Blaine and walked into the room, turning around to look at Blaine, who came to an abrupt stop right in front of her. He shifted from foot to foot in front of her, nervously waiting for her to speak.

”You are strong and amazing and you can do whatever you want.”

Blaine's eyes snapped up and he stared at the girl with an uncomprehending look on his face.

”That's what my dads always used to tell me.” Rachel explained and smoothed a hand over her hair. ”Being a sub does not make me weak and it does not mean I can't achieve all of my dreams. When I graduate I'm going to go to New York and I'm going to study at NYADA even though they hardly ever accept subs and then I'm going to be on Broadway. And when they do a revival of Funny Girl, I'm going to walk in the footsteps of the great Barbra Streisand and I'm going to be the greatest star! I already know exactly what color my dressing room will be painted in and what flowers my dads will get me for the opening night and everyone in that theater are going to see...!”

Suddenly Rachel snapped her mouth shut and looked sheepishly at Blaine.

”I'm sorry. Finn always tells me I should try to talk less about myself. I'm still working on that one. But I'm not here to talk about me, I'm here to talk about you! So, how are you, Blaine?”

Rachel looked expectantly at Blaine, the bright smile still plastered on her face. Blaine was sure he looked like a deer caught in headlights and quickly turned his gaze down. He really didn't want to answer that question, although he desperately wished he could talk to someone about the turmoil that was going on in his head. There just didn't seem to be anybody to talk to, anybody he felt that he could let in and share his deepest thoughts with. Even though Wes was his best friend, he was a Dom and ever since they saw each other that moring Blaine had felt like there was suddenly this huge wall between them. Jeff was a sub, but Blaine could not imagine having a serious conversation with the boy. Jeff was great, but Blaine didn't think he was the heart-to-heart kind of guy. His parents obviously weren't an option. That only left Kurt and his family and Blaine was nowhere near letting his guard down around any of them. Blaine lifted his gaze to stare at a spot on the wall behind Rachel's head.

”I-I'm fine.... Fine.”

Rachel's smile faltered and she looked more closely at Blaine.

”No, you're not. You know, you should really talk to me, I'm great at giving advice. Even Carole said so!”

Rachel flashed Blaine another bright smile and he started fidgeting under her intense stare. Blaine forced himself to meet Rachel's eyes.

”Really, Rachel, I'm fine. Thank you for asking. I should really get started on homework now...”

Blaine turned to walk to the desk, hoping Rachel would leave, but spun back around at her next words.

”I was scared of being with Finn.”

Blaine stared at Rachel and she quickly continued.

”I was scared of being somebody's sub, being claimed. I wanted to be strong and independent and go after my dreams. I thought that being claimed would mean that I wouldn't be able to do what I want, that it would be all about what they want. I was scared that I would be less me, that I wouldn't be me at all anymore. It's not like that, though.”

Rachel now had Blaine's full attention and she walked to sit on the bed, thinking back to meeting her Dom.

”In the beginning, when I first met Finn, we didn't even speak for several months. Every time I saw him I just wanted to kneel by his feet, but he was a jock, you know? It scared me how much I wanted to be with him and I just tried to avoid him as much as I could. But then he joined Glee and I just... I couldn't not be with him. And it was scary. But we took it slow and we talked a lot – Finn is so much smarter than people give him credit for –” Rachel sounded incredibly proud at that. ”And he proved me wrong. Finn doesn't make me less me, he helps me be more me, to be a better me. He doesn't take away what I want, he supports me and helps me achieve my dreams. We're still learning every day, but I know without a doubt that he's the best thing that will ever happen to me – although playing Fanny Brice will be a close second!”

Blaine's eyes filled with tears listening to Rachel. Although he had seen many conservative Doms, including his own father, treat their subs in ways that scared him, rationally he knew that there were plenty of subs and Doms in happy relationships. He had read all about the complementing hormonal compositions and watched every silly romantic movie with Doms sweeping subs off of their feet. And he saw how happy Nick made Jeff every day. Somehow listening to Rachel was just different. She had said that she had been scared, too. Blaine wondered if maybe this was someone who could understand him. Who wouldn't brush off his worries with a harsh ”don't be silly, you're a sub, you were born to submit” or a well-meaning ”don't worry, when you get older you will feel ready”. Blaine had learned not to speak of his fears, hiding behind a dapper, confident mask, all the while feeling like a failure of a sub, someone weak that nobody would want. Rachel didn't seem weak, though. Rachel seemed strong and sure of herself, everything Blaine wished that he could be.

Blaine felt himself crumble to the floor and he couldn't stop the sobs that started shaking his body. Rachel rushed over to him, but stopped herself from touching him at the last second. Blaine hugged himself tightly and gasped for breaths between his sobs. When Rachel hesitantly touched his shoulder, he tensed, but then threw himself in her arms. She was surprised, but quickly wrapped her arms around the crying sub and held him tightly, whispering over and over that everything was going to be okay and that it was okay to be scared.

It took a long time until Blaine's shaking shoulders stilled and he withdrew from Rachel, sniffling quietly. Rachel smoothed out her tear-stained shirt.

”You know, Kurt got this shirt for me, he says I'm not allowed to wear any more animal sweaters mow that I am a part of this family. It's some high-end designer brand that he likes. If you've ruined it, he's going to kill you.”

At Blaine's alarmed look and frantic hand motions ghosting over the wrinkled fabric, Rachel realized what she had just said.

”Oh, no no no! I didn't mean... I'm sorry, Blaine! I didn't mean it like that! I was trying to lighten up the mood. I shouldn't have done that. Finn says that I sound too serious and people don't get that I'm joking. I really didn't mean it, Kurt's not going to kill you, or be mad, or anything. He's a great guy, I promise. I'm sorry.”

Rachel looked so devastated that Blaine felt bad for her. It really did seem that she was trying very hard for him and he didn't want her to be upset. He gave her a small smile.

”It's okay, Rachel. I believe you. Well, I want to believe you. Kurt seems... he's nice, right?”

Rachel enthusiastically nodded her head.

”Of course he is. Kurt's a good guy, he's one of the good guys. He's one of my best friends. Sure, he can be stubborn and impatient and...” Rachel stopped herself from going further. ”Yes, Kurt's nice. And he's a great Dom, he would never hurt you or treat you badly. He always talks about subs being equals to Doms and he gets so mad whenever there are some news stories about sub rights being violated or new laws improving subs' rights not passing.”

Blaine nodded his head to what Rachel was saying, trying to believe that his Dom really was as great as she was making him out to be. His gaze was at his hands twisting in his lap when he quietly spoke.

”I don't think he likes me, though.”

”What? No!” Rachel grabbed Blaine's arm for emphasis. ”Of course he likes you, Blaine! Why would you think that?”

”He didn't want me in any of his classes with him and he didn't want me to wait for him at lunch and he didn't even sit next to me at the lunch table and...” Blaine felt tears stinging in his eyes and wondered how he could still have tears left to cry. Once he had started talking, though, it seemed that he couldn't stop and his fears stumbled out of his mouth. ”He probably regrets claiming me. I'm not being good enough for him. He... he is right in not wanting me. I just keep doing everything wrong, I'm a bad sub, but i can't... I just want him to like me!”

Blaine was chocked at his last outburst and snapped his mouth shut.

”He does like you, Blaine, he does. Everyone can see that. Burt is already teasing him about how protective he is of you, because he wants to be there for you so badly. He probably just doesn't want to do anything to make you feel uncomfortable, he told us that you guys had agreed to just be friends for now?”

”I guess...”

”So, he's not going to do anything even close to Dominating you, because he doesn't think that's what you want. If you want to be in his classes or sit next to him at lunch, you have to tell him that.” Blaine started frantically shaking his head, and Rachel placed her hand over his. ”Do you know how many long conversations it took for Finn and me to figure things out? Blaine, if you want him to Dominate you, you have to talk to him.”

”No, no, I don't want that, I don't want... No, it's okay like this, I don't need to talk to him...” Blaine stumbled over his words. ”I don't even want any of that, I don't know why I even... I don't need him to sit next to me or anything.”

Rachel looked at him, clearly not believing what he was saying.

”When Finn claimed me, we didn't leave his bedroom for three days other than for going to the bathroom. Carole brought us food on a tray that she left outside the door, because we just needed to stay close to each other. When Tina claimed Mike – they're both in our Glee club – they didn't show up to school for a whole week. They say it's the hormones going crazy after the claiming.”

At Rachel's words, Blaine thought about his dream and blushed. He would have liked to ask Rachel if she had had dreams like that too after her claiming, but he was not going to bring that up. He was starting to really like Rachel, but she seemed to be extremely upfront and he did not want to risk hearing her talk about having sex because, well, gross. Also, the mere thought of talking about it made his heart beat rapidly and his hands get clammy – it was way more than he was ready to talk about right now. Blaine tuned back in to Rachel, who continued talking.

”It gets less intense over time, but I still feel this need to be close to Finn all the time. I didn't switch to his classes, because I can't jeopardize my education by disruptions like that,” Rachel sounded offended by the mere idea, ”but for those first few weeks I still ended up spending a lot of time in his classes and in the end we made sure that we share at least one class every day. You wanting to be close to your Dom, especially right after your claim, it's really quite natural and expected. Kurt is probably just doing his best to ignore that, because he thinks that is what you want. You need to talk to him about it.”

Blaine shook his head. He just couldn't imagine initiating any conversation with Kurt, everything between them was still so new and the idea was just too scary. He did feel better though, having talked about things with Rachel. He still felt confused and conflicted and there were too many thoughts running through his head, but he felt lighter, feeling like he had an ally in his new home. Blaine squeezed Rachel's hand and gave her a grateful smile.

”Thank you, Rachel. For talking to me about all of this. I think... Friends is good for now. Maybe... later, I can talk to Kurt later? Slow, right?”

Rachel straightened at Blaine's words and gave him one of the beam's he had already come to expect from her.

”You're welcome. I'm glad I could help. I told you I give great advice!”

Blaine just smiled at the girl, feeling at ease for the first time since Sebastian had cornered him in the common room. His smile widened at Rachel's next words.

”I'm gonna give you a hug now, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was surprised that many of you worried about Rachel messing things up (being a mostly Klaine fan I'm not that familiar with fandom's views on Rachel Berry), but as you could hopefully see, there is no need to worry. My Rachel, though she has her flaws, has a big heart and Finn being her Dom has really helped her be a better person.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally finished this chapter after some major agonizing and rewrites. The boys finally talk (yay for that!), and I just could not get it right. Here's to hoping that you guys like how it turned out - and thank you so, so much everyone for giving comments and kudos, they really helped motivate me to keep writing when I got stuck with this chapter.

By the time the weekend arrived, Kurt thought that he and Blaine were doing quite well – as well as one could expect in their situation. Blaine's quickly forming friendship with Rachel seemed to be helping and the sub was starting to let his guard down around Kurt. He still tacked Kurt's name to the end of his sentences and he still tensed everytime Kurt came anywhere near touching him, but at least they were talking a little bit more. Kurt had managed to find out that Blaine loved Katy Perry and that he had learned to play the piano when he was four. Kurt had told Blaine all about his addiction to trashy reality TV and his dreams to be on Broadway. They had even bonded over their mutual dream of going to college in New York. All in all, Kurt thought that the past couple of days had gone better than he had expected. He felt like he was on his way to being able to call Blaine his friend. Kurt just needed to continue treating Blaine as nothing but a friend, keeping his Dom instincts under control, and everything would be fine.

Kurt went upstairs to wake Blaine, breathing deeply to calm himself. Most of the time he was able to treat Blaine as a friend rather than his sub, but the mornings had proven to be a challenge. Kurt had made sure not to catch Blaine asleep again, but just seeing the sub blinking awake with his hair all tousled and his face flushed from an obvious arousal was enough for Kurt's brain to short-circuit. Kurt had perfected a routine where he only quickly peeked his head into the room to make sure that Blaine had heard him and then hurried to retreat downstairs.

When Kurt knocked on the door and called Blaine's name, Blaine jerked awake and quickly scrambled into a sitting position, drawing his knees up to his chin. When Kurt opened the door to peek in at Blaine, he looked at Kurt with wide eyes, feeling his face flush with embarrassment. He'd had a dream about Kurt tying him up and teasing him with feather light touches all over his body until he was begging Kurt to let him come. Blaine was rock hard in his sleep pants, and prayed that Kurt didn't notice. He remembered Rachel's words, remembered her telling him that it was a natural reaction. His body was flooding with sub hormones after the claiming. Sub hormones that needed a release.

Blaine didn't know what to do. He had tried jerking off in the shower, but it was like he just could not come without Kurt's permission, it had just felt wrong. Afterwards he had felt confused and scared and so very alone and he hadn't tried again. Blaine was getting desperate. He was so on edge, his whole body was itching and he felt such a strong need to submit to Kurt. He had been ignoring the feeling for days and he felt completely drained.

Blaine almost wished he could just forget his fears and ask Kurt to touch him, to make him feel good, to  _ please, please, make him come, need it so much _ . The events from the common room were still too fresh in his mind, though, and the mere idea had Blaine's breath hitching anxiously. Blaine forced himself to calm down, reminding himself that Kurt had been nothing but nice and friendly to him. Blaine thought that maybe, if he let Kurt Dominate him just a little, he could feel better. Just something simple, like choosing Blaine's food for him or telling him to do his homework. A simple order like that, it didn't seem so scary, and Blaine thought that he could trust Kurt enough for something like that.

Except Kurt seemed intent on avoiding anything that could be considered even remotely close to Domination. Blaine was free to eat what he wanted when he wanted, to skip his homework, to stay up as late as he wanted. He bet that Kurt wouldn't even reprimand him if he did something really bad, like being rude to Burt or Carole or skipping school. The whole thing was beyond frustrating for Blaine. It's not that he wanted Kurt to really tie him up and make him beg for Kurt to let him come, but maybe one simple order. Something easy and completely safe, just to help this itch in Blaine's body go away.

Kurt gave Blaine a long look, but then, just like every other morning, told him that breakfast was ready whenever Blaine was ready –  _ whenever Blaine was ready, always whenever Blaine was ready –  _ and turned to close the door and go back downstairs.

Before Blaine could regret it, he timidly called out Kurt's name. Kurt froze with his hand on the doorknob and stared at his sub, caught off guard with the change in their routine. Blaine took a deep breath and swallowed, playing with the hem of his pyjama top. His eyes were firmly fixed at the floor when he spoke.

”Would you, maybe, please choose my outfit for me, Kurt?”

Blaine blurted the last part quickly and then snapped his eyes up to watch Kurt with big eyes. Kurt stared at Blaine. Blaine looked scared and nervous. Kurt was shocked at Blaine's request and didn't understand what Blaine was asking of him. Why would he want Kurt to choose his clothes for him? Kurt thought that he had made it clear that he wanted Blaine to be his equal. He didn't want to decide what Blaine could and couldn't do, he wanted Blaine to have the freedom to live his life the way he wanted. Did Blaine still not understand that? Did he not believe Kurt? Besides, they had agreed to be just friends, Kurt had promised not to Dominate Blaine.

”Oh no, Blaine. I would never do that.” Kurt tried to explain himself to Blaine. ”Things like that are always your choice. _Always_. I will _never_ require you to wear what _I_ like, I want you to wear what _you_ like. It's always _your_ choice, okay Blaine?”

Blaine meekly nodded, but then something snapped in him. ”But it's not supposed to be my choice, Kurt! I'm not supposed to be the one who chooses, you're supposed to choose!” Blaine's voice was rising with every sentence and he got up from the bed to start pacing in front of Kurt. ”You're supposed to tell me what to wear and to tell me to choose the healthy lunch instead of pizza and to do my homework when I want to play video games and to go to sleep on time! You're supposed to make the choices! Why won't you choose? Why do I have to make all these choices, it's so much, I just need you to choose!”

Kurt was staring at Blaine's outburst open mouthed. The second Blaine finished, his eyes widened and he slammed a hand over his mouth, then he looked down and quickly covered his crotch with his other hand. Kurt's eyes followed Blaine's, but quickly snapped back to Blaine's face when he saw the remnants of Blaine's hard-on. Blaine seemed almost desperate to submit in any way possible. Kurt didn't want to Dominate Blaine without talking about it with him when they were both calmer, but every Dom instinct in his body was screaming at him that Blaine needed to submit. He wondered if Blaine's sub hormones were as strong and driving him as crazy as Kurt's Dom hormones had been driving him.

”So... you want me to... choose your outfit, for you?” Kurt was watching Blaine intently, but he still barely caught the small nod Blaine gave after a moment of hesitation. ”You do realize that you're asking me to Dominate you, right?” 

When Blaine nodded again, Kurt carefully thought about his next words. ”Blaine? Do you  _ want _ me to or do you  _ need  _ me to? Because I won't do this if you're not absolutely sure it's what you want.”

Blaine thought about Kurt's question. It was true that he felt like he needed to be Dominated, like there was an actual physical need that just wouldn't go away until he submitted. But a small voice in his head was whispering that it wasn't just a need, that he wanted it, too. He was still scared of being Dominated and he didn't want anything sexual or even physical with Kurt. But this little thing, letting Kurt choose his outfit, it didn't seem so scary. Rachel seemed so happy when she talked about submitting to Finn. Blaine really wanted that, too. He wanted Kurt to be as nice as he seemed, as nice as Rachel said he was, and he wanted to submit to Kurt. He thought that he could trust Kurt enough to give him at least this one order.

”Both, I think.” Blaine answered Kurt honestly and forced himself to continue even though what he was about to say had his heart beating widely in chest and sweat gathering in his palms. ”Rachel said that after a claiming there's... all these hormones, and there are... it's like I just really need to... submit. To you. Because you're my Dom. But I also... want to. I want to trust you and I want to have what Rachel and Finn have. She seems really happy. I want that. I do.” 

Kurt was looking quietly at Blaine as he stumbled with his words. He was hesitant about doing what Blaine asked of him, but this was the most the sub had opened up to him and Kurt didn't want to deny him when it had obviously taken Blaine so much courage to ask Kurt.

Kurt nodded and looked around the room until he spotted Blaine's bag next to the bed. He ruffled through the clothes. There was not much left to choose from, but he carefully considered the different options. He chose a tight pair of red pants instead of the sweats Blaine had worn the previous evenings, thinking that Blaine shouldn't be afraid of showing his body – it was still his body and Kurt wanted to remind him that he didn't need to hide it to prevent being used, that it was still his body to give. He chose a simple button-down and then looked at the bowties. Blaine obviously liked bow ties if the extensive collection that Kurt had seen in Blaine's closet was anything to go by. He chose a checkered one that he thought would make the outfit slightly quirky, and hoped that he hadn't misread Blaine when he thought that Blaine would like that _. _

”If you don't like them, you don't have to wear them, just pick something else.” Kurt handed the pile of clothes to Blaine. At Kurt's words Blaine frowned, but didn't say anything.

”Blaine? Please tell me what you're thinking?” When Blaine just bit his lip and didn't answer, Kurt added, ”Please, Blaine? I'm not going to make you tell me, but if I'm going to Dominate you, I need to know what you're thinking, I need to know that what I'm doing is right for you. I'm so proud of you for telling me what you were feeling. Please don't stop now?”

Kurt looked at Blaine pleadingly. Blaine looked down and mumbled so quietly Kurt could barely hear him. ”You're not supposed to tell me I can pick something else. You're supposed to choose.”

”Blaine, please look at me?” When Blaine lifted his head to timidly meet Kurt's eyes, Kurt continued. ”If it's what you want, I will choose for you. But I don't know you very well yet, so I'm not yet sure that I'll make the right choices for you. I don't want to mess up and make you wear something you don't like or feel really uncomfortable in, so I need to know that the choices I make are good for you. Okay?”

Blaine looked at Kurt and then looked down at the clothes in his arms. ”Maybe, maybe not the bow tie?” At Kurt's questioning look, Blaine forced himself to explain. ”I-I usually wear this one when I need to study for calculus exams, it helps me to stay focused.... I know, it's stupid, it just, it helps, and I always wear it for that, and there's no exams for several more weeks...”

”It's not stupid if it helps you. So, no bow tie today.” Kurt smiled at Blaine and took the bow tie back. ”Thank you for telling me that, Blaine.”

Blaine smiled shyly at Kurt and clutched the clothes in his hands against his chest.

”I'll leave you to get dressed, okay, sweetie?”

Blaine nodded at his Dom. ”Okay, Kurt.” He hesitated and looked down at the floor before he added quietly, ”Thank you, Kurt.”

\---

Burt and Carole were finishing their breakfast when Kurt entered the kitchen and slumped down on the chair opposite his dad. Kurt poured himself a coffee, but it stayed untouched as he stared unseeingly ahead. Burt and Carole exchanged worried glances.

”Kurt, buddy? You okay?”

Kurt's eyes snapped to meet Burt's. For a moment he just looked at his dad, not being able to process his thoughts enough to answer. When he finally spoke his voice sounded distant.

”Blaine asked me to Dominate him.”

Burt looked closely at his son. He seemed rattled and off balance. Burt tried to sound reassuring when he answered.

”Well, that's good. Him feeling comfortable enough to ask you to Dominate him, it means that he's starting to trust you. You're doing good, Kurt.”

Kurt got up from the table and started pacing the kitchen. He kept running his fingers through his hair, not caring that he was completely ruining his perfect coif.

”He asked me to pick out his clothes, dad!” When Burt just furrowed his brow, Kurt got even more agitated. ”His clothes, dad! I picked out his clothes! Why would he want that? He said he wants it, but I just don't get it! Your clothes are, like, it's like you show the world who you are, and he told me he wants me to choose them for him! Why would he... I don't get... He's still a person! He's giving up his freedom, letting me dictate his life for him! How can that be good?”

Kurt was breathing heavily, looking pleadingly at his dad after his outburst. Before Burt could answer him, Carole placed a hand on his arm and spoke up.

”Honey, it's wonderful that you're so concerned with treating Blaine right. Your father and I, we're both so proud of you for that. But you have grown up with only your father, and you're both Doms. I don't think you really understand how different Doms and subs are. Not better or superior or anything those conservative politicians try yo make us believe, but different. We think differently, we feel differently, we want and need different things. If you want to be a good Dom for Blaine, you can't assume that he is like you. You need to try to understand what Blaine is thinking, what he's feeling, how he is different from you.”

Carole paused to glance over at Burt, making sure he didn't think that she was overstepping. She had come to see Kurt as her son, but she was unsure about giving him advice like this, having seen how close Kurt was with his dad and how much he trusted Burt. When Burt nodded at her to continue, she turned back to Kurt.

”For you, it's important to choose your own clothes, to be independent, to be free to make your own choices. That doesn't mean Blaine feels the same way. I can't tell you what Blaine is thinking, because every sub is different and has different needs, but I can understand where he's coming from. And if Blaine asked for you to pick his clothes for him, you need to trust that it's what he needs from you right now.”

Kurt tried to protest, but Carole continued in a firm voice.

”Kurt, if you want to be a good Dom to Blaine, if you really care about him, you will give him what he needs, not what you think that he should need. And the only way to know what Blaine needs is to talk to him, to ask him what he's thinking instead of assuming that you already know.”

Burt placed a hand on Carole's shoulder and spoke up for the first time.

”Carole's right, son. If you're going to Dominate Blaine, you need to talk to him...”

”But I am!”

”...and you need to listen to him and try to understand him. That's what being a good Dom is all about, understanding what your sub needs. And the only way to know that is to talk to him.”

Kurt deflated at his dad's words and his voice was small when he spoke.

”I just... I don't want to scare him, or pressure him, or...”

Carole reached across the table and placed her hand on top of Kurt's.

”Honey, it's okay if you're scared, too.” Kurt looked at her with wide eyes, about to protest when she continued. ”You're both in a situation that you didn't expect. It's clear that Blaine is scared and it's wonderful that you are trying to be strong for him. But being the Dom doesn't mean that you can't be scared, too. It's okay to admit that. Just, talk to Blaine, Kurt. I know it's scary, but I know you, and I know that you can do it. Be honest with him, and listen to him. Just, talk to Blaine, Kurt.”

Burt looked proudly at his sub before turning back to Kurt, who still looked hesitant.

”Blaine took the first step, son. It's up to you to take the next one.”

\---

Blaine was sitting with Rachel in the living room, watching reruns of Grey's Anatomy and debating about their favorite characters on the show, when Kurt appeared in the doorway and asked to talk to Blaine. Blaine nodded and wordlessly followed his Dom upstairs, feeling the knot that had been slowly growing in his stomach all day get impossibly tight.

Blaine had felt so good that morning, putting on the clothes that Kurt had picked out for him. It had felt wonderful, knowing that he was wearing what Kurt wanted him to wear, and for a few short moments Blaine had been proud of himself for having had the courage to ask Kurt for it.

But then Blaine had come down for breakfast and Kurt had barely looked at him and now he had been avoiding Blaine all day, looking more serious than Blaine had ever seen him every time Blaine caught sight of him. At first Blaine had been confused, but it had quickly turned into a growing worry and unease that settled all the way in his bones. Kurt was probably angry at Blaine, and Blaine didn't blame him. Blaine had after all yelled at Kurt. He had yelled at his Dom, he had been disrespectful towards his Dom. He knew better than that, had been taught better than that. Blaine could hear his father's voice booming inside his head and he almost flinched at the mere thought of it. Blaine had been a bad sub, and now that he had asked Kurt to Dominate him, Kurt would probably punish Blaine. He had every right to punish Blaine. Blaine had been a bad sub.

Blaine's breathing was picking up as he hurried behind Kurt. Blaine doubted that Kurt's punishment would be as bad as what he had experienced by the hand of his father growing up and Blaine wasn't too worried about the potential pain, but the thought of having disappointed his Dom made Blaine feel sick.

By the time they reached Kurt's room and Kurt gestured for Blaine to sit with him on the bed, Blaine was silently panicking. He gingerly sat at the edge of the bed next to Kurt and bowed his head, trying to control his breathing.

”So, about this morning...” At Kurt's words, Blaine snapped his head up, not capable of stopping apologies from pouring from his mouth.

”I'm sorry, Sir! I'm sorry for yelling and for being disrespectful! Please, I didn't mean to, I won't do it again. Please, Sir, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, sorry...”

Blaine felt himself fall down to his knees and kept repeating how sorry he was, images of his father flashing before his eyes.

Seeing his sub so frightened made Kurt forgot all about how nervous he had been ever since he decided that he needed to take Carole's advice and talk to Blaine. He quickly fell to his knees next to Blaine.

”Oh, no, Blaine, I'm not mad!” Kurt tried to meet Blaine's eyes, but the sub's head was bowed and his gaze was firmly fixed on the floor. ”Blaine, sweetheart, I'm not mad at you, I'm not, I promise.”

Blaine was breathing erratically and Kurt just wanted to hold his sub, but he was terrified of scaring Blaine even more and stayed still next to Blaine. ”Hey, hey, sweetie, calm down, it's okay, I'm not mad, you did nothing wrong, it's okay, you're okay.”

Blaine listened to Kurt murmuring reassurances to him and felt his heartbeat slow down and the images of his father fading. When his panic subsided, Blaine blushed furiously at having freaked out in front of Kurt and berated himself for having shown Kurt what a weak sub he was.

”I'm sorry, Kurt, I didn't mean to... I'm sorry, Kurt.”

Kurt looked at Blaine sadly, worrying about how deep his fears of Dominants seemed to run. ”Hey, no, it's okay. You have nothing to apologize for, sweetie.” When Blaine didn't respond, Kurt continued, keeping his voice soft.

”Blaine, sweetie, could you please look at me?” Blaine's eyes snapped up to meet Kurt's and Kurt tried to smile reassuringly at his sub. Seeing Blaine so upset, he couldn't remember any of the carefully chosen lines that he had spent hours rehearsing in his head, planning what to say and trying to prepare for every possible answer that Blaine might give. None of his imagined scenarios had included Blaine reacting like this and Kurt gave up on following any of his premade plans and allowed himself to follow his instincts, not having the time to think about how to react to the situation. 

”I'm not mad at you, Blaine, you did nothing wrong. I just wanted to talk about what happened this morning. We just need to talk to each other, to try to understand each other. I need to understand you, Blaine. I don't want to ever again Dominate you without understanding why what I'm doing is good for you. I just want to understand you. And I want you to understand me. We just need to talk, okay, sweetheart?”

Kurt was relieved to see the frightened look leaving Blaine's face as he talked soothingly to the sub. A heavy breath left Blaine's body and Kurt could see the tension leaving the sub's shoulders. When Blaine nodded his head and added a timid ”Okay, Kurt”, Kurt smiled at him.

They sat back on the bed and this time, Blaine let Kurt speak.

”This morning... I don't understand why you would want me to pick out your clothes for you. Or pick your lunch, or any of the other stuff you said. To me, it feels like I'm taking away a part of who you are, that I'm taking away your freedom to be your own person, and I _never_ want to do that.” Kurt was getting agitated again, but when Blaine tried to apologize again, Kurt forced himself to calm down. ”I'm not... It doesn't mean... If that's what you really want, then I want to give that to you. I just need to understand why you want it, because all I know is that I would never want someone to pick out my clothes for me, but that's what _I'm_ feeling and I just need you to tell me what _you're_ feeling so that I can understand and be a good Dom for you. If that's what you want, for me to be your Dom?”

Blaine looked at Kurt. He looked nervous and unsure, waiting for Blaine to answer. Blaine wasn't sure how to answer Kurt, he wasn't sure that he understood himself what he was feeling. But looking at Kurt _ ,  _ he realized that he really wanted to try to answer him. Blaine's voice was shaky and unsure when he spoke.

”Uhm, I-I don't know. I think... yes, I want you to pick out my clothes, I want that, yes.”

When Blaine didn't say anything more, Kurt gently prodded. ”But all the nice clothes you have, and your bow ties, you obviously care about what you wear. Why don't you want to choose your outfits yourself?”

Blaine bit his lip as he thought about the question, not knowing how to answer. ”I do, want that, sort of. I mean, at least I used to. I just, it just feels like, now I don't want to. Or I do, but not as much as I want you to do it.” Blaine kept stumbling over his words and he tried to gather his thoughts. ”I just think that, maybe, I just need to submit to you somehow and this is how it feels like I could do that and it wouldn't be so scary, like it was nice to put on the clothes you chose for me, knowing that I was doing what you told me to and it felt good, that I was being your sub. It felt good. It didn't matter what I was wearing, it just felt nice knowing that I was wearing what you had told me to wear.”

Kurt looked intently at Blaine, trying to understand what the sub was saying. It was hard, trying to understand someone who thought about things so differently, but Kurt was determined to listen and to give Blaine what he needed.

”So, you feel like you need to submit to me and letting me pick your outfits is the way you are most comfortable doing that?” At Blaine's nod, Kurt added, to be absolutely sure. ”And you really want me to do that for you, make that choice for you? It doesn't make you feel like I'm... taking away something from you?”

Blaine hesitated for a moment, thinking about it. Yes, the thought made him nervous, but it was a good nervous. He felt almost excited while at the same time a calm settled over him. When he answered his voice was sure. ”Yes, Kurt, I want you to.” Then he added in a soft voice ”You won't be taking away anything from me, you'll be giving me something.”

Kurt tried to silence the protesting voices in his head and remind himself of Carole's words, telling himself that he needed to trust Blaine, needed to trust that Blaine knew what he wanted even though Kurt didn't quite understand it yet. Kurt nodded his head sharply.

”Okay, then. From now on, I will choose your clothes for you” Kurt took a deep breath before he continued. ”And the other stuff? The food and the homework, all the other stuff?”

Kurt waited nervously for Blaine's answer, scared that he would want Kurt to make all those choices for him as well, not knowing if he could take away that much freedom from Blaine, no matter how much the sub told him it's what he wanted.

”I don't know, everything is just so much and... When we were buying lunch, I just, I suddenly didn't know what to choose, and it just seemed easier to let you do it. That I could trust you to choose and I wouldn't have to, it would just be easier. With everything changing... There's just too many choices.”

Blaine's gaze darted around the room, waiting for Kurt to answer him, but when Kurt stayed silent, Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt. Kurt's lips were pursed tight together and Blaine felt his heart drop.

”You don't, you don't want to? Choose for me?”

”Oh, no, sweetie, it's not...” Kurt snapped his mouth shut before he could finish the sentence. He had to be honest with Blaine. Blaine was being honest with him and if this was going to work, he had to be honest with Blaine, too. _It's okay for the Dom to be scared, too_. Kurt took a deep breath and forced himself to meet Blaine's dejected gaze. ”It's just... a lot. For you to trust me with. And I'm trying really hard, but I still don't... I still feel like I'm taking away your freedom if I make all those choices for you. And I know you're saying it's not like that for you, that you don't feel like that, but... We're just getting to know each other and...” Kurt's voice was choking up, but he forced himself to continue. ”It just feels like too much, for me, right now. I'm scared of hurting you and doing the wrong thing and... I don't trust myself to make all those choices for you. Not yet. Not until I know you better and understand you better.”

Blaine nodded his head, feeling horrible for having asked anything of Kurt, demanding things Kurt didn't want to give him. He had been selfish, when he was supposed to think about his Dom's needs, not his own. He hurried to reassure Kurt.

”It's okay, Kurt. You don't have to. I'll just, I'll keep making the choices. I've done it so far, right? I can still do it myself...”

”No!” When Blaine jumped at Kurt's suddenly loud voice, Kurt repeated more calmly, ”No, I'll choose your outfits for you. I can do that. I want to give you that. And maybe, your food? I could choose that for you, if you want? I already do that for my dad anyway, he needs to be on a healthy, heart-friendly diet, so I guess I'm sort of used to that one... I want to do whatever you need from me, Blaine, okay? Just, maybe we can start with those two and leave the rest for later? Would that be okay?”

Blaine let out a relieved breath at Kurt's words and quickly nodded his head. ”Okay, Kurt.”

”Okay, so I'll choose your clothes for you and I'll pick you food for you, and we'll see how it goes and then we can add other things later, but we'll start from there. But Blaine?”

Blaine worried his lip between his teeth when he saw Kurt's expression suddenly go serious and did his best to not panic. His voice still had a slight tremble to it when he answered. ”Yes, Kurt?”

”You need to promise me that you'll tell me if you don't like the choices I make. I won't make these choices for you if I can't be sure that you'll tell me if I get it wrong. Because I will, at least in the beginning. I have no idea how you like to dress or what food you like or what bow tie you wear for what occasion and I need to know that if I make the wrong choice, you'll tell me so that I'll know for the next time. So that I can get to know you and learn what the right choices are, for you.”

Blaine bit his lip. He hated confrontation and he knew it wouldn't be easy for him to speak up like Kurt wanted him to. But he also recognized that Kurt had a point and that if Kurt was going to Dominate him, Blaine needed to push past his fears and talk to Kurt about what he needed from him. Blaine really wished that reality could be like all those romance novels where the Dom always knew what their sub was thinking without even having to ask, but he knew that it wasn't really like that and that for Kurt to know what he was thinking, he would need to tell Kurt. Even if it was hard. And scary. But Blaine wanted to try.

”I promise, Kurt.”

At Blaine's answer, Kurt gave him a small smile and Blaine, starting to feel drained by the stress of the conversation, was hoping that his answer was enough to satisfy Kurt. When Kurt spoke up after a moment of silence, Blaine tried not to show his Dom his exhaustion.

”Oh, you need a safeword! Damn it, how could I forget the safeword, it's the most important thing...” Kurt mumbled the last part of the sentence to himself, berating himself for how incredibly not as planned the whole conversation had been going and suddenly worried that he had gone about it all wrong. Caught in his own worries, it took him a moment to notice Blaine staring at him with wide eyes.

”Blaine? Sweetie?”

Blaine felt his heart beating furiously in his chest and his voice was squeaky when he answered. ”A-a safeword?”

”Yes. To keep you safe.” When Blaine just kept staring at Kurt with a frightened look in his eyes, Kurt quickly added. ”Just in case. You won't actually _need_ it. I mean, I hope you won't ever actually need it, but you might. And it's important that you have one, just in case, and that you know that you can always use it.”

”B-but... it's just food? And clothes? And, and when I didn't like the bow tie, I just told you? Why...? A safeword... isn't that for... other stuff?”

Blaine felt like he was about to cry. The idea of a safeword, of needing a safeword, made everything they had agreed upon seem so much scarier. Did Kurt think that he could now...? He was now Blaine's Dom, did that mean...? _ Why would Blaine need a safeword?  _ It was supposed to be small, simple orders, nothing scary. 

”Oh, sweetheart, no. The safeword, it's to protect you. And I know it may seem silly to have one when all I'm going to do is pick out your food and your clothes, and you're right, if you don't like something, you just need to tell me. But just in case, if you ever get overwhelmed or you just want me to stop for whatever reason, even if all I'm doing is picking the wrong bow tie, I want you to have a safeword, a way to let me know that you need me to stop. And I will, I will always stop, I promise.”

Kurt looked at Blaine. He was nervously picking at the hem of his shirt, his eyes firmly fixed in his lap. There was a long moment of silence, but then Blaine stopped the movement of his hands and took a deep breath before he looked up and spoke. 

”Paddington.”

”Huh?”

”My safeword. It's Paddington.”

”Like the bear?”

At Kurt's question, Blaine couldn't stop a small smile from escaping ”Yeah, like the bear. My mother, she had these old children's books about Paddington Bear. She used to read them to me when I was little. It always made me feel safe, listening to her.”

As soon as the words were out of Blaine's mouth, he blushed and turned his gaze away, feeling embarrassed and worried about what his Dom would think of his safeword. Kurt was quick to reassure him.

”That's a great safeword, Blaine. Thank you for sharing that with me.”

At Kurt's words, Blaine chanced a glance up at his Dom. Kurt smiled gently at him and Blaine shyly smiled back.

”You're very brave for trusting me to be your Dom, Blaine. I promise I'll do my best to be a good Dom for you. We'll make this work, okay? Together.”

Blaine felt his eyes fill with tears at Kurt's words, the stress of the last days leaving his body as he allowed himself to trust Kurt's words. His voice was choked up when he looked at Kurt and quietly echoed, ”Together.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a bit of difficulty focusing on writing this when I can finally obsess over new episodes of Glee, but here's finally the next chapter, so yay for that. I'm not entirely happy with some parts of this chapter, but I completely love other parts, so hopefully it all balances out and you guys like it :) And again, a big thank you to everyone who has given comments or kudos - and an especially big shout-out to those of you who keep giving comments! I really enjoy reading what everyone thinks of the story, so a HUGE thank you for taking the time to comment :) :)

The next morning Kurt picked out a pair of fitted jeans and a striped sweater for Blaine to wear. When he handed the clothes over to Blaine he nodded his head towards Blaine's bag and noted that they really needed to get the rest of Blaine's things if he didn't want to start going naked. As soon as the words left Kurt's mouth, Kurt felt himself blushing and worried how Blaine would react to his -  _ stupid, totally inappropriate  _ \- comment . Kurt had avoided bringing up going back to Blaine's house, not knowing if Blaine was ready to move all of his things, making their claim feel that much more real. And now he had gone and blurted it out in an off-hand comment that ended in Kurt having to forcefully stop his eyes from roaming all over Blaine's compact body.

Kurt was relieved when Blaine timidly suggested they drive by his house that afternoon, shyly adding that his mother should be home and that Kurt could meet her, maybe, if he wanted to? Kurt gave Blaine a radiant smile, feeling elated that Blaine wanted him to meet his family and assured his sub that he would love to meet his mother. Kurt went downstairs with a spring in his step while Blaine went to shower and get dressed. He had never worn the sweater before, a gift from a distant relative that he had never felt was his style, but  knowing that Kurt had wanted him to wear it, Blaine thought it was perfect. He looked at himself in the mirror, smoothing out the fabric of the sweater and smiling happily.

When Blaine came down for breakfast he was met with Kurt smiling brightly at him, but Blaine was barely able to return the smile, his eyes caught on the large plate of pancakes sitting on the table. Kurt kept making Blaine pancakes for breakfast and Blaine kept forcing himself to eat every last bite. At first it had been because he was too scared to ask for something else. Then it had turned into Blaine not wanting to cause any extra trouble, which turned into Blaine not wanting Kurt to feel like Blaine didn't appreciate him making Blaine breakfast. Actually, Blaine really loved how cared for he felt, knowing that Kurt had spent so much time just to make something nice for Blaine. He just really didn't like the pancakes.

And now Blaine had to speak up. He had promised Kurt that he would be honest with him and tell him if he didn't like the food that Kurt chose for him. The thought had Blaine's heart beating faster, but he didn't want to,  _ couldn't _ , break his promise to his Dom. Blaine looked at Kurt and then back at the pancakes. Before he could get too nervous to say anything, he quickly blurted out the first thing on his mind.

”I don't like pancakes for breakfast.”

Kurt furrowed his brow, and Blaine could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on him. He nervously tried to explain himself.

”Sorry, I'm sorry, that was rude. I-I... they're just so sweet! I promised to tell you... and I don't, I don't like to eat anything sweet in the morning, but you made them for me and that's so nice, but...”

Before Blaine could get too worked up, Kurt quickly interrupted him.

”Hey, that's okay, sweetie. You should have told me, I've been making these for you almost every morning, I thought you liked them.” When Kurt's words seemed to only rattle Blaine more, he tried to assure his sub, ”It's okay, Blaine. I'm glad that you told me now. I'll just make you something else instead.”

When Blaine tried to protest about not wanting to cause any trouble, Kurt smiled at him before grabbing the plate and handing it to Finn.

”Don't worry, it's no trouble. And Finn won't complain about getting an extra portion.”

Finn eagerly grabbed the plate from Kurt and quickly drizzled enough maple syrup on the pancakes to make Blaine's eyes widen.

”So, what would you like instead?” When Blaine just looked at Kurt with a lost look on his face, Kurt bit his lip. ”Right, I'm supposed to choose... Well, what do you normally eat for breakfast?”

Blaine was relieved to be asked a question that he actually knew how to answer. He had perfected a healthy, tasty breakfast routine when he started high school and tried to not leave anything out when he answered Kurt.

”Oh, uhm, during the week I eat a bowl of muesli with yogurt and a sandwich with cheese and slices of tomato on top and a glass of orange juice and then during the weekend when I have more time I make porridge and I eat it with milk and fresh berries – or if we don't have any berries I slice a banana to eat with it – or then sometimes, if I'm really hungry I make an omelet from two eggs, with ham and onion and just a little bit of cheese on top.”

Blaine had to stop to take a breath and blushed, feeling embarrassed of his rambling answer when he noticed Finn staring at him with a dumbfounded look. He glanced around the kitchen and was relieved that the rest of the family at least pretended to be busy with their breakfast. 

Kurt smiled at Blaine, proud of how much more openly Blaine already spoke to him, and chose to ignore commenting on Blaine's  _ very  _ specific breakfast habits for the time being, not wanting Blaine to feel put on the spot. 

”I don't think we have any porridge, we'll have to write that down on the shopping list so that Carole can get some. How about I make you an omelet, then?”

”Oh, no, you don't have to, I can just...” Blaine looked around the kitchen, trying to see what the rest of the family was eating, but Kurt interrupted him.

”It's no problem, it won't take long, you just go ahead and sit down.” When Blaine tried to protest that Kurt really didn't need to do that for him, Kurt sternly told Blaine, ”Blaine, I'm making the choice and I choose to make you an omelet.” 

At Kurt's words, Blaine quickly nodded his head and sat down, his wide eyes remaining on Kurt. Worried about having sounded too harsh, Kurt softened his voice, ”It's really no problem, Blaine. I like making you breakfast, it makes me feel like I'm doing something nice for you. I like doing it for you, okay sweetie?”

Blaine felt warm at Kurt's words and gave a small smile and a court nod of his head. ”Okay, Kurt.”

\---

That afternoon, Kurt and Blaine got into Kurt's car to drive to Blaine's house. On the drive over, Kurt asked Blaine as many questions as he could think of about Blaine's favorite foods, trying to find out as much as he could. It was so hard, learning that Blaine liked things so differently from what Kurt expected, and Kurt tried to remember everything Blaine told him so there would be no repeat of that morning. When Blaine stopped talking, Kurt hesitated, but then asked what he had been wondering ever since Blaine had told him about his breakfast habits. He kept his voice light, hoping to not make Blaine feel uncomfortable or like Kurt was judging him.

”And you always eat the same things for breakfast?”

Blaine looked at Kurt's profile, not sure how to explain his reasoning. He didn't want Kurt to think that he was weird or that he would be a difficult sub. He just liked having routines, something to keep him grounded.

”Yeah... It's just nice, knowing it's always the same. And I've made sure that it's healthy and has enough energy, so it's good for me. And I like that I know that it's always the same, it feels safe.”

When Kurt glanced over at him and gave Blaine a small smile and an approving nod, Blaine breathed a sigh of relief, feeling more at ease with no signs of Kurt judging him. So when Kurt changed topic and asked Blaine about his bow ties, Blaine launched into a long explanation of how he had developed a system where he wore each bow tie for a specific purpose and always made sure to have three unused ones waiting in his closet to choose from if none of the existing ones fitted the situation at hand.

Kurt listened to Blaine, trying to keep count of the number of bow ties Blaine listed – he thought they were at thirty two when they arrived at the Anderson residence, but he might have missed one or two. Kurt realized that just as with the food, Blaine had developed rigid routines on how to dress himself. Kurt wasn't sure if it was because Blaine needed the feeling of safety as he had said or if it maybe had to do with being in control, or on the contrary with feeling like he could let his routines and systems choose for him – an attempt to make up for the lack of a Dom taking care of him maybe? – but Kurt didn't want to question his sub when his routines clearly helped him. Kurt did hope that at some point Blaine would feel comfortable enough with Kurt as his Dom that he wouldn't need his routines, but for now Kurt made Blaine promise to write down a list of his bow ties for Kurt so that Kurt could learn which one was for what purpose.

When Kurt parked in the drive way of the Andersons' home, Blaine waited until he got out of the car before he followed him, walking half a step behind Kurt up the steps to the front door. When Blaine didn't move to open the door, Kurt rang the doorbell. There was no answer and Kurt looked to Blaine, who looked confused and unsure of what to do. He finally reached for his pocket and dug out his keys, silently handing them to Kurt. Kurt opened the door and, after a worried look at Blaine still standing still behind him, entered the house.

The house was quiet and Kurt bit his lip. Blaine was standing quietly in the doorway. Kurt cast another worried glance at Blaine before he hesitantly called out, ”Mrs Anderson? Hello?”

He was met with a heavy silence and turned questioningly to Blaine. Blaine looked heart-broken, but when he saw Kurt looking, he quickly turned his gaze down.

”I don't think anyone is home. Do you want to come back later?” Kurt asked his sub gently.

When Blaine answered him all the joy had left his voice, the boy that Kurt had finally felt like he was starting to get to know disappearing behind an emotionless mask.

”No, it's okay. Let's just, go get my stuff.”

Blaine brushed past Kurt and hurried up the stairs to his room while Kurt followed him with a worried frown on his face. When he tried to ask Blaine if he was okay, the sub just nodded his head without turning around to look at Kurt and repeated in a scarily monotone voice that they should just pack up his things.

When Blaine opened the door to his room, he froze on the doorstep and Kurt peeked over his shoulder into the room. There were two big suitcases and a number of boxes stacked in the middle of the room. The room had been carefully stripped of every personal belonging that Kurt had seen on their last visit, leaving it looking as nothing more than a generic guest bedroom. Blaine stared at the pile of boxes no doubt containing everything that he owned, but didn't say anything. After a while he stepped into the room and hefted one of the boxes into his arms and walked quietly past Kurt and back down the corridor towards the stairs. Kurt quickly picked up a box and followed, not knowing what to say or do. They carried all the boxes to Kurt's car in silence.

On the drive back Blaine stared unseeingly out the window, barely answering to Kurt's attempts to talk – about what was bothering him, about the songs on the radio, about  _ anything, because the silence was making Kurt sick with worry _ . Eventually Kurt gave up and let him be, figuring Blaine wasn't ready to talk about whatever was so clearly upsetting him. Wasn't ready to talk  _ to Kurt _ . The thought made Kurt want to cry. Back at the house, Kurt helped Blaine carry the boxes upstairs. After the last of the boxes had been piled into Kurt's room, he anxiously closed the door to the bedroom behind him, desperately hoping that leaving Blaine alone, quietly staring at the pile of boxes, wasn't a huge mistake.

\---

When Kurt went to call Blaine down for dinner later that night, there was no answer when he knocked at the door. He worriedly peeked into the room, not knowing what to expect after Blaine had shut down so completely back at the Andersons'. The pile of boxes was untouched in the same spot in the middle of the room where he had last seen them. One of the suitcases was partly opened, but Blaine didn't seem to have unpacked anything. Kurt's eyes continued sweeping the room and landed on Blaine's tightly curled up form in the middle of the bed. Kurt breathed in sharply and hurried over to the bed. He looked more closely at the sub. Blaine's eyes were puffy and red-rimmed and his face was covered in tear tracks. His clothes were wrinkled and his hair was a mess and he was staring quietly ahead as more tears streamed down his face.

Before Kurt could stop himself, he sat down on the bed and brushed at Blaine's tears with his thumb before cupping Blaine's cheek gently, all promises of no touching forgotten as all Kurt could think about was comforting his clearly distressed sub.

”Blaine, sweetie? Hey, what's wrong?”

Blaine's eyes slowly moved up to Kurt's face as if he had only now noticed Kurt's presence. At Kurt's worried look, his face crumbled and a loud sob ripped through his throat. Blaine curled into an even tighter ball next to Kurt, hiding his face from Kurt as gut-wrenching sobs wracked his body. Kurt moved his hand to Blaine's hair and gently run his fingers through his curls. When he spoke again he made sure that his voice didn't reflect how alarmed he felt but stayed calm and soothing.

”Blaine, baby, shh, it's okay, I'm here, it's okay.”

At Kurt's words, Blaine suddenly uncurled his body and launched himself into Kurt's arms, almost toppling Kurt over with the force of it and curling up against Kurt's chest. Kurt quickly recovered from the surprise and wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine, who moved one of his arms to curl tightly around Kurt's waist while the other gripped the fabric of Kurt's shirt in a vice-like hold. Kurt had never cared less about his clothes being ruined, all of his attention on his sub.

”Shh, shh, it's okay, I've got you, sweetie. Everything's going to be okay.”

Blaine kept sobbing into Kurt's chest and Kurt moved his hand on Blaine's back in soothing circles, shushing Blaine and murmuring comforting words. He moved his other hand to tangle in Blaine's hair and bowed his head to press a soft kiss to the top of Blaine's head. Kurt leaned back to rest against the headboard all the while keeping a firm grip on Blaine in his arms.

Kurt didn't know how long they stayed like that before Blaine's shaking shoulders stilled and his sobs quieted. Kurt kept running his fingers through Blaine's hair slowly, hoping to sooth his sub. When Blaine's breaths evened out and he relaxed in Kurt's arms, Kurt breathed out. He carefully moved down on the bed to a more comfortable position and drew Blaine's sleeping form close to his side. Kurt watched Blaine's relaxed face closely and kept moving his hands in soothing motions over Blaine's back. When Carole peeked into the room, Kurt just shook his head and focused back on his sub, holding him tight and trying not to cry, replaying Blaine's devastated sobs over and over in his mind while the sub slept quietly in his arms.

\---

Blaine slowly blinked his eyes open. The room was dimly lit. Blaine felt disoriented and could feel the beginnings of a headache – from all of the crying, Blaine remembered with a start. Warm arms were holding him tight.  _ Kurt _ , Blaine realized. He felt like he should tense or feel embarrassed or apologize, but all he could think of was how safe he felt in Kurt's arms. Blaine remembered all of the comforting words that Kurt had quietly mumbled in his hair and felt like crying again. Nobody had ever made him feel so cherished before, not even his mother. Blaine curled up closer to Kurt, wanting to just stay in his arms and not think about anything but how safe he felt there. Pressing up against Kurt's chest and listening to his heartbeat, Blaine couldn't understand how the thought of his Dom touching him could have scared him so much when it felt so perfect.

When Kurt noticed Blaine stirring in his arms, he looked down at the sub and spoke in a hushed voice to not startle him.

”Hey there. How are you feeling?”

Blaine didn't know how to answer and gave a small shrug of his shoulder before he started playing with one of the buttons on Kurt's shirt.

”Are you hungry? It's pretty late, but Carole said she'd save us some left-overs, I could go heat them up?”

Kurt started to move, and Blaine tightened his hold in alarm. His voice was scratchy when he spoke.

”Please don't go.”

At Blaine's panicked plea, Kurt quickly assured him, ”Okay, okay, I'm not going, don't worry, sweetie, I'll stay right here as long as you want me to.”

Kurt settled back on the bed and resumed running his fingers through Blaine's hair, the movement appearing to sooth the sub. After a while he hesitantly spoke up.

”Do you want to talk about it?”

Blaine was quiet for a long time and Kurt had almost forgotten asking when Blaine spoke in a monotone voice, so quietly that Kurt had to strain his ears to hear him.

”She's always home on Sunday afternoons.”

”Your mom?”

”Father plays golf on Sunday afternoons with his business partners and she's always home, preparing Sunday dinner. ”

When Blaine didn't say anything more, Kurt hesitantly suggested, ”Maybe she just had some errand she had to run?”

”She always makes pot roast on Sundays, it takes the whole afternoon to get it how father likes it. She has to watch the pot roast.” Blaine paused, and when he continued he sounded so sad that it broke Kurt's heart. ”I texted her, I told her we were coming. She never leaves the house alone, father doesn't allow it. He told her to leave, he didn't want her to see me. He told her to leave.”

Kurt wanted to cry at the quiet resignation in Blaine's voice. Kurt was getting angry just listening to Blaine. He had gathered that Blaine's home life hadn't been the best, but actually hearing Blaine saying things out loud made him want to scream and cry and punch someone and hold Blaine tight and never let him go. Kurt had never felt more grateful for his own dad.

”I just...” Blaine's voice started shaking and Kurt held him tighter. ”I just wanted to see her one last time, to hug her and say goodbye. How could he not let me say goodbye?”

Blaine looked up at Kurt with tears in his eyes.

”I don't know, sweetie. I'm so sorry. She's still you mom, though, I won't ever keep you from seeing her, you know that, right?”

”He won't let her.” A hint of bitterness crept into Blaine's voice. ”He says it's her fault that I'm weak, that I'm a _fag_ , that she was too soft with me when I was growing up. When he found out that I'm gay, he said...” Blaine's voice broke, but he seemed determined to get the words out so Kurt stayed quiet, holding back the tears that threatened to spill.

”... he said that he's ashamed of me and that I'm not their son anymore and that as soon as someone was stupid enough to claim me they would be rid of me.”

”Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry.”

Blaine curled back around Kurt and mumbled into Kurt's shirt, ”I don't have a family anymore. I'm all alone.”

Kurt put his finger under Blaine's chin and gently forced the sub to meet his eyes.

”You're not alone, Blaine. I'll be your family, if you'll let me. We all will, dad and Carole and Finn and Rachel, we'll be your family, if you let us. I want to be your family, Blaine. So, so much.”

Blaine just looked at Kurt with tears in his eyes before he dropped his head back down and curled up in Kurt's arms. Kurt felt like his heart was breaking at the pain his sub was feeling and held him tight, humming quietly under his breath until Blaine fell back asleep. Kurt laid awake for a long time before he finally fell asleep in the early hours of the morning, holding Blaine tight against his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, you guys, I'm really overwhelmed by the amount of comments and kudos this story keeps getting, thank you so so much, I love you guys! :) :) A couple of you wondered about Blaine's Dalton tuition: I'm almost sure that I made an offhand comment about it in an earlier chapter, but in case I didn't: as Blaine's Dom Kurt is now expected to take care of him also financially, so it's up to Kurt (or his family) to pay for Blaine going to Dalton. Which he somehow manages to do, because Kurt is awesome like that :)
> 
> This chapter is a bit shorter, but I felt like the story needs some breathing room before the next part. I have already started working on the next chapter though, so hopefully it won't take me too long to finish that for you. Also, on my standards this is sort of a fluffy chapter (although I'm not sure you can really call it fluffy except in comparison to all the blangst I'm unhealthily addicted to), enjoy it while it lasts :)

Kurt woke up panting. Something warm was pressed up against him –  _ Blaine _ , Kurt realized with a start. Blaine, who was rutting desperately against Kurt. He could feel Blaine's hard on pressing up against his thigh and gasped. Blaine's eyes were screwed shut and he was whimpering and gripping Kurt's shirt tightly. If Kurt hadn't already been rock hard he certainly would be now.

Kurt didn't know what to do. He was afraid that if Blaine woke up with the two of them tangled together and hard, he would freak out.  _ Kurt  _ was freaking out. It felt so amazingly good, but this was all too much, too soon. Kurt tried to untangle himself from Blaine, but Blaine gripped him tighter and mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep before going back to rutting against Kurt even harder.

Kurt felt like he was on fire. If this didn't stop right now, he would lose the last remnants of control over his body. Terrified of the avalanche of pure want coursing through his body, Kurt forcibly pushed Blaine's body an inch away while letting out a high-pitched, squeaky ”Blaine!” that startled the sub awake.

Blaine stared at Kurt with wide eyes, his sleep fogged brain trying to catch up to what was going on. When he realized that his very noticeable erection was brushing against Kurt's thigh, he blushed a furious shade of red and scrambled to put some space between them. He was about to panic when his eyes flickered down and he caught sight of the also very noticeable tent in Kurt's pants out of the corner of his eye. Blaine froze, not able to tear his eyes away from the outline of  _ Kurt's cock, that was Kurt's cock, oh my God  _ before Kurt awkwardly cleared his throat.

”Blaine? Are you, are you okay?”

Blaine's eyes snapped back up to look at Kurt and he blushed a deeper shade of red than he even thought was possible.

”Huh? I-I... what?”

”Are you okay? You were...” Kurt helplessly gestured in the vague direction of their crotches. ”...in you sleep. I, I didn't want to... Are you freaking out? You're not freaking out, are you? I would never... I don't expect... We were asleep. It was just... Are you okay?”

Blaine listened to Kurt nervously stumbling over his words and thought about the question. To his surprise, he realized that freaked out wasn't what he was feeling. Embarrassed for apparently having rubbed up against Kurt in his sleep? Yes. Incredibly nervous at unexpectedly finding himself in such an intimate situation with Kurt? Definitely. Desperately aroused? Well, he tried to ignore that one, not ready to acknowledge that he might actually  _ want _ Kurt. But freaked out? Wasn't among the myriad of feelings rushing over Blaine to the point where he felt almost dizzy. Too overwhelmed to deal with all the unexpected emotions, Blaine focused on the one feeling that could calm his rapidly beating heart, the warmth that spread through his body at Kurt's caring look.

”No freaking out.” Blaine gave Kurt a tentative smile. When Kurt still looked worried, Blaine hesitantly added. ”You wouldn't... I know, you wouldn't... I trust you, not to... if I don't want to.”

Kurt gave Blaine a wobbly smile, suddenly feeling like crying. Blaine saying that he trusted him made Kurt realize how far they had come in such a short time and he felt so happy that he was about to burst into tears.

”It means a lot, to hear that.” Blaine blinked and gave the smallest of smiles, but didn't answer, just looked at Kurt. Kurt looked back at him, neither of them able to tear their gaze away. It was only when Kurt shifted on the bed and became acutely aware of his still throbbing erection that he broke eye contact. He scrambled to sit up, suddenly desperate for release now that his mind wasn't filled with worry for Blaine.

”I'm just gonna... go shower, and leave you to...” Kurt made a vague gesture towards the tent in Blaine's pants before he hurried out of the room.

Kurt took a long, hot shower, desperately jerking off before he came with a muffled shout. Afterwards he spent twice his usual time on his moisturizing routine. He had been taking _a lot_ of long showers ever since he claimed Blaine, jerking off under the spray every single time. His skin did not like it.

When he returned to his bedroom, he knocked on the door and listened carefully for any noises, making sure he wouldn't walk in on Blaine. When Kurt entered he noticed with a start that Blaine was lying in the exact same position that Kurt had left him in, still clearly hard but making no move to touch himself. Feeling like asking about it, although they had grown so much closer during the last few days, was a conversation they were not ready for, Kurt walked to the closet and took out his and Blaine's Dalton uniforms. He placed Blaine's on the back of a chair and told him to shower and get dressed before he went down to make them breakfast.

When Blaine came down to the kitchen all dressed and hair carefully gelled before Kurt had even finished setting up breakfast, Kurt worriedly bit his lip, noting Blaine's still slightly wound up appearance. When Blaine noticed Kurt's intense gaze, he averted his eyes and slid into a kitchen chair, leaving Kurt worrying about what was going on with his sub.

\---

That evening, Blaine hesitantly asked Kurt to stay with him. After that, Kurt moved back into his room. Every night Blaine cuddled up close to him. Every morning Kurt woke up hard with Blaine just as hard pressed up against him. And every morning Kurt would bolt for the shower while Blaine stayed in bed and so clearly did nothing about his arousal. The third morning, Kurt couldn't pretend to not notice it anymore, too worried about his sub. When he returned from the bathroom, he slowly stepped up to the bed and cleared his throat. Blaine looked up at him, but stayed still, lying on his side on Kurt's side of the bed, in the exact spot where he had woken up tucked up against Kurt.

”Blaine? Are you okay?” Kurt awkwardly gestured to Blaine's crotch. ”Don't you want to...?”

Blaine blushed and curled in on himself to try to hide his clearly visible arousal. He scrambled for what to say, not knowing what he wanted. Wanting to wipe the worried look off of Kurt's face, he eventually settled on a rushed, ”No, no, it's okay, I don't need to... I'm fine.”

”But... Don't you _want_ to?”

Kurt looked so worried that Blaine couldn't help but blurt out the truth.

”I _can't_.”

Kurt furrowed his brow. ”What do you mean?”

Blaine averted his gaze and started playing with the hem of his pyjama top. They had talked about so many things that Blaine found scary and Blaine was trying so hard to open up to Kurt and to trust Kurt, but this? This was a whole new level of scary. Talking about...  _ sex _ – Blaine had to force himself to even think the word – was so much more private and intimate than anything they had talked about before. Blaine felt exposed and naked and so very vulnerable. Trusting Kurt with this, it felt like he was putting his soul into Kurt's hands and trusting him not to crush him. Or drop him. Or carelessly toss him aside. He wasn't sure what metaphor was the most accurate, but the point was, this was as scary as it got. And yet, he found that he did want to answer Kurt, desperately hoping that Kurt would cup his hands and hold him gently in his palms.

”It feels all wrong. Alone. Without you. I tried... I just couldn't. It just felt all wrong.”

Kurt's eyes widened. ”Blaine? Don't tell me you haven't... since...? I'm spending so much time in the shower that I'm turning all wrinkly and you're telling me that you haven't, at all?”

Blaine's voice was quiet when he answered.

”I just... can't. But it's okay.”

Kurt gulped. He was Blaine's Dom. If Blaine needed his help to...  _ get off _ , shouldn't he help him? The thought sort of freaked Kurt out.  He was scared of...  _ being intimate _ with Blaine.  The last time that they had...  _ had sex, _ he had ended up hurting Blaine. He never wanted to do that again. But Blaine was his sub and he needed Kurt. Kurt wanted to take care of him in any way that he needed. Kurt took a deep breath. This didn't have to be about him at all, it could be all about Blaine. Kurt had just come, even his crazy teenage hormones couldn't get him hard and desperate fast enough for him to lose control like he had done the last time. If he just focused on Blaine, taking care of Blaine... 

”Do you... want me to...? Help you?” Kurt cringed at his words and blushed furiously.

Blaine stared at Kurt with wide eyes, not sure he had heard Kurt correctly. When his brain finally processed exactly what Kurt had asked him, his eyes widened even further and he was pretty sure that his jaw dropped open just a fraction of an inch. Blaine's heart started beating furiously in his chest and he had to brush his suddenly sweaty palms against his pyjama pants. The thought of Kurt – well, Blaine didn't know what exactly, but Kurt doing something – it had Blaine feeling scared, insanely nervous, aroused and excited, all at once. Blaine didn't know which feeling to listen to, but couldn't help himself asking.

”Like... how?”

Kurt bit his lip and wrung his hands nervously. ”Well, I could... touch you? Or, like when you were sleeping, you could... rub against me?”

Kurt felt mortified, but forced himself to continue talking. ”Only if you want to. And only if you're comfortable. I... in the shower... so it would just be about you. Making you feel good. I-I want to do that for you, if you want to?”

When Blaine just looked at him and bit his lip, Kurt carefully lied down on his side next to Blaine. Their faces were inches apart and their gazes locked. Kurt moved his hand up to brush away a stray curl from Blaine's forehead.

”Only if you want to.”

Blaine's heart was beating rapidly and he felt scared. Somehow he hadn't even thought that he and Kurt might... He had just gotten used to taking a lot of cold showers and trying to focus on solving these really difficult math equations that Wes had showed him – he had tried thinking about boobs or dead animals or drunk middle aged women butchering Katy Perry at karaoke night, but he had found that the intense focus that math required really was the best distraction – and had not really even considered doing  _ something, anything _ , with Kurt. Even though they had... before. This felt like his first time. Everything felt new and terrifying. But something had changed between them and when Blaine allowed himself to think about it he realized that he really did want to say yes. 

When Blaine spoke, his voice came out in a breathy whimper. ” _ Please. _ ”

Kurt looked at Blaine for a moment before he slowly leaned forward and let his lips brush against Blaine's. Blaine breathed in sharply at the feel of Kurt's soft lips against his. When Kurt pulled back, he searched Blaine's face.

”Was that okay?”

Unable to form any words, Blaine nodded his head before his eyes flickered down to Kurt's lips. Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek and pressed another soft kiss to Blaine's lips. Blaine hesitantly moved his lips against Kurt's. It felt nice. Scary, but nice. Kurt sucked gently on Blaine's lower lip and Blaine moved to press closer to Kurt. His cock pressed against Kurt's stomach and he broke their kiss to whimper against Kurt's mouth, not being able to stop himself from rutting against Kurt. It felt so good. Kurt tangled his fingers in Blaine's hair and placed kisses all over Blaine's face and down his chin and neck. He moved his hand down Blaine's back and pulled Blaine even closer. Blaine moved his hips, desperate for  _ more, more, please, more _ .

Kurt looked closely at Blaine's face, searching for any signs of discomfort. When all he could see was Blaine's eyes fluttering closed in pleasure, he relaxed slightly. It felt good, knowing that he was making Blaine feel good. He placed a gentle kiss to Blaine's forehead.

”That's it, my good boy.”

At Kurt's words, Blaine moved his hips faster, feeling so close already. Kurt moved his hand down to Blaine's ass and squeezed gently. Blaine moaned loudly.

”Come on, doing so good, baby...”

Blaine let out little ah ah ah's and his hips began to stutter.

”Please, please, _please_ , need to come, need it so much, please, sir, please!”

Blaine's voice was wrecked and hearing his sub begging, Kurt forgot the last of his nerves. He snaked a hand down between their bodies and squeezed Blaine once while he leaned in to whisper in his ear.

”Come for me, Blaine.”

It was enough to send Blaine over the edge and his hips stuttered one last time against Kurt as he let out a high-pitched ” _ Kurt _ ” and came harder than he ever had in his life.

When Blaine came to, Kurt was softly stroking his hair and pressing gentle kisses all over his face.

”That's it, so good for me, my good boy, my perfect boy, so good for me, my perfect, perfect boy.”

Blaine gave Kurt a dopey smile and relaxed in his arms, feeling boneless and too happy to worry about what had just happened.

That day at lunch Jeff took one look at Blaine, starry-eyed and tucked in close to Kurt's side, before he let out a cheery ”Good for you, man!” loud enough for at least a dozen boys in the surrounding tables to turn around to look at them. Nick gave him a reprimanding look. Blaine blushed furiously but continued looking sappily happy. Kurt shot Jeff a glare – at least it was supposed to be a glare, but he couldn't quite get the bitch face in place – and wrapped a possessive arm around Blaine's waist, leaving it firmly in place for the rest of the lunch even though eating spaghetti carbonara with only one hand? Not easy. Blaine's happy smile made it totally worth it though.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter, yay! Fair warning, we're back to some angstier stuff, although there's also some cuteness in there. I don't know if I should feel bad for all the angst I keep piling on the boys, but I just can't seem to stop myself, sorrynotsorry :) But as the story progresses the angst/adorable-Klaine-babies-being-all-adorable ratio will shift, I promise! (and since I have already started on the next chapter I know this for a fact, so those of you waiting for happier times: rest assured, we're getting there) But anyway, I really love this chapter a lot, so I hope you guys like it, too :)
> 
> (And thank you once again to everyone who comments, gives kudos, subscribes, bookmarks or whatever else that lets me know you are enjoying my story! I appreciate it so, so much.)

Blaine walked around on cloud nine for almost a week before he finally admitted to himself that he liked Kurt. A lot. Kurt was so nice and he took care of Blaine and Blaine felt so safe in Kurt's arms. Kurt was wonderful. And smart. And witty and snarky and funny and sweet and – the list went on and on. And their new morning routine, which included Kurt giving Blaine the best handjobs in the history of handjobs? Well, Blaine wasn't complaining. Except, he sort of was. He loved Kurt touching him, making him feel good. It made him feel loved and cared for – and also, he had come to the conclusion that he really liked nothing better than coming his brains out to start the day. But he really wanted to make Kurt feel good, too. Blaine felt so happy that Kurt cared for him so much and he wanted to show that he cared for Kurt, too. Kurt was his Dom, he wanted to take care of Kurt, too.

But every morning Kurt would bolt for the shower before Blaine could gather the courage to ask him to stay. Every evening Blaine told himself that the next morning, he would ask Kurt to stay. And every morning his mind would fill with doubts that kept him from saying anything. Some mornings he managed to lift his hand to grab Kurt's arm as he was leaving the bed, but he always let it fall back down before Kurt could notice.

Blaine was growing more and more frustrated with himself. He tried to convince himself that he was silly for being nervous, for being scared that Kurt wouldn't want to stay. He tried to tell himself that Kurt probably just didn't want to pressure Blaine, that Kurt didn't want Blaine thinking that he expected Blaine to do something he wasn't ready for, that Kurt did want Blaine. That Kurt liked Blaine, too. That Blaine just needed to push through his fears and ask Kurt. It was difficult though, allowing himself to hope that Kurt returned his feelings. It was everything he had never even dared hope for.

It was a Tuesday when Kurt was once again about to scramble out of bed that Blaine finally managed to take a deep breath and speak before Kurt could leave.

”Kurt? Would you...stay?”

Kurt startled and looked over his shoulder at Blaine. Blaine, who was so beautiful lying there and looking at Kurt with his big hazel eyes. Kurt needed to leave right now or he wouldn't be able to stop himself from kissing Blaine senseless and then that wouldn't be the only thing he would be doing.

”I just have to... I'll be right back, okay?”

Kurt was by the door by the time Blaine spoke, so quiet that Kurt couldn't hear him. When he thought back to that moment later, he always wondered whether him speaking only when Kurt was out of earshot was because the disappointment clogging his throat made it hard for him to force the words to leave his mouth or because he couldn't bear Kurt hearing him voice his biggest fear.

”Don't you want me?”

The only answer Blaine got was the door slamming closed after Kurt.

Blaine felt tears prickling in his eyes. He felt so stupid, having thought that Kurt would want him. Would actually  _ like  _ him. Of course he didn't like Blaine. Why would he? Blaine was a weak, pathetic sub. Kurt was just a good guy, and he wanted to be a good Dom. He took good care of Blaine. It had been foolish to hope for more. Blaine had let himself hope and had gotten carried away by how good Kurt had made him feel. He should just be grateful that he had gotten lucky and had such a nice Dom, someone who did such nice things for Blaine. It really was more than Blaine had ever hoped for. He shouldn't expect more.

That didn't mean it didn't hurt. Blaine had allowed himself to hope, to picture the happy fairytale ending for himself that he had never allowed himself to even think about. And now all of his hopes were crushed and he wished he had never hoped in the first place. He wanted to cry, but it was like a numbness settled over him.

\---

When Kurt came back to their room he was surprised to see Blaine sitting on the edge of the bed. Before Kurt could say anything, Blaine spoke in a lifeless voice that Kurt had hoped he would never hear again.

”May I go shower now, Kurt?”

Kurt furrowed his brow and worriedly bit his lip. He had expected something that explained why Blaine wasn't lying in bed, waiting for Kurt. Blaine had seemed so much more relaxed now that he wasn't pent up with hormones making his body go crazy. And Blaine had definitely been just as hard as every morning when Kurt left for the shower. Kurt didn't understand what had happened for Blaine to suddenly withdraw like this.

”Blaine? Is something wrong? Don't you want me to...?” 

Even after all the mornings with his hand wrapped tightly around Blaine's cock, Kurt still blushed at that last part. Not that Blaine noticed, his gaze locked on a spot on the floor at Kurt's feet.

”I'm fine, Kurt. May I go shower?”

Kurt suppressed a groan at Blaine's evasive non-answer. He really wanted to push Blaine for an answer, worried about the sudden change in the sub's behavior, but he knew that Blaine had a presentation in his English class first thing that morning. Blaine had spent days preparing and Kurt knew that he could not be late for it. He forced back the barrage of questions on the tip of his tongue and kept himself from sighing before he answered.

”Sure, you go ahead, sweetie. I'll put out your clothes for you.”

Kurt felt like crying when there was no shy smile from Blaine at his use of the endearment, only a small nod and a polite ”Thank you, Kurt”. Blaine quickly left the room, keeping his head bowed and stepping close to the wall to avoid brushing by Kurt. Kurt was left alone with an anxious knot forming in the pit of his stomach.

It continued like that the whole day. Blaine was perfectly polite and acted like a model sub, but it was like the boy Kurt had slowly come to know and like had disappeared and been replaced with an emotionless shell of a human. Blaine didn't say a word to Kurt unless asked a direct question. He didn't sing along to the radio with Kurt on the car ride to Dalton. He didn't reach for Kurt's hand when they walked from the car to Blaine's English classroom. He didn't smile when Kurt hurried up to him outside the cafeteria. When Kurt handed him his lunch, there was no happy nod of his head, just a quiet ”Thank you , Kurt”. And he was back to tacking Kurt's name to the end of  _ every single thing he said _ . Every time Kurt tried asking him about what was upsetting him – because something clearly was – Blaine answered with the same ”I'm fine, Kurt” in the same emotionless voice. 

Kurt was getting sick with worry, wracking his brain for what could have happened. He remembered Blaine having tried talking to Kurt that morning, but Kurt had been too busy hurrying for the shower to stop and listen to him. Was that what had upset Blaine? Did Blaine have a nightmare that he had wanted to talk about? Had Kurt pushed him too hard with initiating the physical intimacy between them? Maybe Blaine wanted Kurt to give him some space? Kurt didn't understand why Blaine wouldn't talk to him, though. He had thought that they had been doing so well and Blaine had been getting so much better at telling Kurt what he was feeling, whether it was about Kurt having picked out the wrong bow tie for going to the mall or Blaine wanting to switch to some of Kurt's classes – Kurt hadn't initially been entirely happy with that one, but then Blaine had contently sat down at his feet in Biology and Kurt had spent the whole class playing with the curls that had escaped the gel at the nape of Blaine's neck and listening to the little sights that Blaine couldn't help from escaping every other minute. Everything had been going so great. And now this. As the day passed, Kurt's worry got intermingled with a growing frustration – with Blaine's behavior, with his own inadequacy as Blaine's Dom, he was so confused that he didn't even know with what anymore.

When they went to bed that night Blaine curled up as far away from Kurt that he could get. Kurt couldn't help feeling hurt and all the worry and anxious energy that had been building in him all day had him finally snap. Before he could think about it he let out a sharp, ”Blaine? What's going on?”

At Kurt's harsh voice, Blaine quickly scrambled to turn around, but he insistently avoided Kurt's gaze – just like he had done all day, Kurt thought with a frustrated huff. Blaine kept his voice carefully even when he answered.

”Nothing, Kurt.”

Kurt let out an exasperated sigh. ”Would you look at me?” When Blaine lifted his gaze, but still avoided meeting Kurt's eyes, Kurt felt like screaming. ”Not my forehead,  _ me _ !”

Blaine forced himself to meet Kurt's eyes, trying to keep himself from trembling or crying or something else weak and pathetic and embarrassing.

Kurt searched Blaine's eyes for any clue to what the sub was thinking. Blaine looked like he was willing himself not to cry and his eyes were filled with a sadness that shook Kurt to the core. All the anger left Kurt's body and he could hear the desperation in his voice when he spoke.

”Blaine, sweetie, would you just _please_ tell me what's wrong?”

Blaine shrugged one shoulder and bit his lip. He felt awful. The whole day, forcing himself to distance himself from Kurt had been awful, and lying to his Dom about it made him feel sick to his stomach. He wanted to answer Kurt honestly, but he just could not admit to how foolish he had been. Kurt was too nice to laugh at him, but he would surely pity Blaine and try to be all comforting and understanding and Blaine just couldn't take that. His voice shook when he answered.

”Nothing is wrong, Kurt.”

”Would you stop saying that! You've been acting weird all day, clearly something's wrong!”

Blaine jumped at Kurt's outburst and lowered his gaze, unable to look at Kurt anymore. He swallowed the lump in his throat and let out in a small voice, ”I'm sorry, Kurt. How would you prefer for me to act?”

Kurt gaped at Blaine's question. ”How would I... ? I would like you to act like  _ you _ , not this, whatever this is!”

Blaine was close to tears when he mumbled, ”I'm sorry for not pleasing you, Kurt.”

”You're...?” Kurt forced himself to take a deep calming breath and when he spoke his voice was laced with sadness. ”Oh, sweetie, no. I'm just worried about you. Why won't you tell me what's upsetting you?”

Blaine bit his lip hard to keep from crying. He made a desperate attempt to evade the question, hoping Kurt would just leave him alone before he broke down.

”Please, Kurt, I'm very tired. May I go to sleep?”

Blaine was relieved when Kurt didn't say anything more and let him turn his back to his Dom. Blaine curled up into a tight ball, pressing his fist to his mouth and screwing his eyes shut to keep the sobs leaving his body.

\---

Kurt didn't sleep that night. He kept watching Blaine sleeping fitfully. At dawn he left Blaine and went downstairs. When Carole came into the kitchen an hour later Kurt had made enough breakfast for the whole family to last for days.

”Kurt, honey?”

Kurt turned around and looked tiredly at Carole. The familiar motions of cooking had calmed Kurt and given him time to think about his and Blaine's disaster of a talk the night before. He was stirring the pot of porridge he was making for Blaine and only gave Carole a short nod before turning back to the stow, afraid of burning Blaine's breakfast.

”Morning, Carole.”

”It's quite the feast you have here,” Carole lightly commented.

”Just needed to think.”

Carole nodded her head, even though Kurt couldn't see her.

”Anything you want to talk about?”

Kurt reached for a bowl and poured the porridge in it before he turned around to look at Carole. ”Blaine and I are going to stay home today. To talk. Is that okay?”

Carole looked worriedly at Kurt. ”Is everything okay?”

Kurt sighed and blinked away a stray tear. ”I don't know.” Then he straightened up and walked over to the fridge. ”I'm going to find out, though. Blaine is my sub and he's upset and it's my job to help him, so I'm going to figure it out.”

He took the box of strawberries and sliced them neatly on top of Blaine's porridge before pouring enough milk in the bowl to cover the porridge but not the strawberries, just as he knew Blaine liked it. He could feel Carole's worried gaze on him and when he looked up at her, she looked at him searchingly before she gave him a soft smile.

”Okay, honey. I'll tell Burt to call the school. And if you two need anything, just talk to us, okay?”

Kurt walked over to Carole and gave her a tight hug. ”Thank you, Carole.”

Kurt placed Blaine's porridge and a bowl of fruit salad for himself on a tray and walked back upstairs. He quietly opened the door to their bedroom and squinted in the darkness, listening for Blaine's breathing. When moments went by without Kurt hearing the deep even breaths of a sleeping Blaine, Kurt turned on the lights and closed the door behind him. He could see Blaine tensing, but he didn't turn around to look at Kurt. Kurt tried to sound as soothing as he could when he spoke.

”Good morning, sweetheart. I brought you breakfast.”

At that, Blaine scrambled to look at Kurt questioningly. When he saw the bowl of porridge on the tray Kurt placed on the bed, he furrowed his brow. He looked between the bowl and Kurt, but didn't say anything. Kurt felt like crying again. Two days ago Blaine wouldn't have hesitated wondering why Kurt was bringing him porridge on a Wednesday. The fact that Blaine for some reason didn't feel comfortable asking it now devastated Kurt.

”We're staying home today, so I thought it's more like a weekend morning and I know how much you like your porridge with strawberries, so...”

Kurt trailed of, uncertainty creeping up on him. Maybe this had been a bad idea? He held his breath and waited for Blaine's response.

Blaine didn't understand what was going on. Why was Kurt bringing him breakfast in bed? And he had said that they would stay at the house. Blaine really didn't want to be alone with Kurt, at least at Dalton he could escape Kurt's attention in some of his classes. But Kurt was Blaine's Dom, and Blaine was supposed to do what Kurt wanted. Blaine wasn't supposed to question his Dom. He sat up straight and reached for the bowl of porridge.

”Thank you, Kurt.”

Kurt breathed out and handed Blaine his breakfast with a small smile and a soft, ”There you go, sweetie”. He kept watching Blaine from the corner of his eye as he ate his own breakfast, happy when he saw a ghost of a smile on Blaine's face at his first taste of the strawberries. He waited until Blaine was swallowing the last of his breakfast before he spoke, too nervous to wait any longer and desperate to fix whatever had gone wrong between them.

”Blaine, sweetie? I know you don't want to talk, but I really think we need to. You're clearly upset and you're my sub. I just want to help. I'm sorry for being impatient with you last night, I was just so worried about you, but I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I just need you to talk to me, to tell me what's bothering you. I thought we were doing so good, but this won't work if we don't talk when things go wrong. We need to be honest with each other, sweetie. I can't be your Dom if I don't know what's going on with you.”

At that, Blaine's eyes snapped up from where he had been playing with his spoon and he spoke before he could stop himself, hearing the panic he was feeling clearly reflected in his voice. ”You don't want to be my Dom anymore?”

”Oh, no! Of course I want to be your Dom!” Blaine's eyes were filling with tears and Kurt couldn't stop himself from reaching out to squeeze Blaine's hand. ”I want to be your Dom, Blaine, I do. But I'm not being a very good Dom to you right now. You're hurting and I'm not helping you. Won't you please tell me what's going on?”

Blaine looked down at Kurt's hand gently squeezing his. He lifted his other hand and let his fingers brush over Kurt's before he slumped back, hugging his knees to his chest. He felt tired and completely drained and Kurt being so nice to him was tearing all of his carefully built walls down. Kurt waited patiently for him to say something. When he finally did, his voice was a quiet murmur.

”I thought you liked me.”

Kurt was confused at Blaine's answer and was quick to assure him. ”I do like you, Blaine. Of course I like you.”

Blaine blushed and bowed his head, ”No, I meant, I thought you  _ liked  _ liked me. I thought you wanted me. I'm sorry, it was stupid, I should have known...”

Kurt interrupted Blaine before he could continue. ”Blaine, stop.”

Blaine snapped his mouth shut and closed his eyes, like he was preparing himself for whatever he thought Kurt was about to say. Kurt reached out and gently lifted Blaine's chin, waiting until Blaine opened his eyes and chanced a scared glance up at him. This was not the way Kurt had imagined letting Blaine know of his growing feelings for the sub. He had pictured at least a dozen different romantic scenarios, fretting over how to make the moment perfect. There was nothing perfect or romantic about the trepidation that was hanging heavy in the air between them now. He had also thought that he would have more time to gather the needed courage before Blaine and him were at this point of their relationship. But there was no room for Kurt's nerves when Blaine needed his reassurance. Kurt still felt himself blushing at his next words, but forced himself to keep Blaine's gaze.

”I _do_ like like you. So much. And I want you. _So_ much. _Too_ much. Why would you think I don't...?”

When Blaine averted his gaze and ducked his head to hide his deep blush, Kurt's eyes widened. ”Oh. Oh! Yesterday, when you asked me to stay? You wanted us to...?”

When Blaine bit hip lip and nodded his head, Kurt ducked his head to try to meet Blaine's eyes. ”I'm so sorry, Blaine. I didn't realize... I didn't leave because I didn't want you, I promise.”

Blaine glanced at Kurt. Kurt sounded genuine. Blaine worried his lip between his teeth. Kurt looked sincere. And he had said that they should be honest with each other. Blaine tried not to sound too hopeful when he asked, ”So, you do? Want me?”

When Kurt didn't immediately answer, Blaine's face fell and he let his gaze drop, hugging his knees tighter.

”No, I do! God, Blaine, you have no idea! I want you so, so much. I just... The last time we... I hurt you! I'm scared that I'll hurt you again. It's like, these damn hormones... I don't trust myself not to hurt you again.”

When Blaine just nodded his head dejectedly, Kurt added pleadingly. ”It's not because I don't want you, sweetie. I just care about you  _ so much _ and I don't  _ ever  _ want to hurt you. Just, give me some time, okay?”

Blaine bit his lip and hesitated before he braved himself to ask. ”So, you like me?”

Blaine looked at Kurt and Kurt smiled at him. ”I do. I like you. I  _ like _ like you. I like like  _ like _ you.”

At that, Blaine couldn't help a small smile. Kurt looked at how the smile lit up Blaine's face and felt his heart beat out of his chest, relieved and – yes, he had to admit – not a little giddy. Kurt returned Blaine's smile, letting all of his guards down and hoping that Blaine could see just how much he meant what he was saying.

Blaine uncurled his body. ”Really?”

”Really.”

Blaine ducked his head, but Kurt caught sight of the small, happy smile on his face. He vowed to do everything he could to keep Blaine smiling like that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't think I had it in me to go all fluffy, but apparently once I get started I can't stop and I ended up word-vomitting 8000 words of Klaine adorableness - I think it's my longest chapter yet. I guess the boys deserve it after everything I've put them through :D 
> 
> For some reason I'm a little nervous about posting this chapter, so please let me know if you like it :) Also, I hate to keep repeating myself, but I love love love everyone of you who takes the time to let me know that you like my story, all of your comments (and kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, all of it) mean so much to me, so thank you once again! :) :)

Kurt had hoped that things would go back to normal after he managed to talk to Blaine, that their relationship would go back to the easy comfort that they had been on their way to developing. He quickly realized it wouldn't be that easy. He was relieved to see that Blaine was mostly back to himself, singing along to Pink in the car and smiling shyly at Kurt whenever their eyes met over their homework. But Blaine was also back to being terribly insecure and hesitant around Kurt, like he didn't dare trust Kurt as fully as he had begun to before their – Kurt wasn't sure what to call it but he settled on misunderstanding because he really didn't want to call it a fight. Now Kurt had to beckon Blaine over every night before Blaine blushed and shuffled over to curl up in Kurt's arms. Kurt had to be the one to take Blaine's hand when they walked the halls at Dalton. Blaine hesitated every time before he spoke unprompted and every time Kurt so much as frowned his brow Blaine looked alarmed. And every morning Kurt now found Blaine sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for his turn to shower.  Kurt hadn't  _ touched  _ Blaine in days. 

Kurt wanted so badly to do something to make things easier between them, but he didn't really know what to do except be there for Blaine like he had been. He tried adding small light touches to whatever part of Blaine that he could reach at every opportunity possible. He started making sure that Blaine woke up to his soft greeting rather than the blare of the alarm. He even hid a few post-its with cheesy adorations in Blaine's Calculus text book.

Kurt was happy to see that Blaine seemed to respond to his shows of affection, slowly letting his guard back down around Kurt. But it was like there was some last wall that Kurt just could not knock down no matter how much he showered Blaine with every possible way he could think of to show the sub how much he cared.

It was on a Saturday evening that Kurt was picking out a new bow tie for Blaine. It was his third one that day only, but Kurt had learned that when Blaine started subtly pulling on his bow tie, it meant that he felt like the one he was wearing wasn't right. That had been happening more and more, but lately the frequency of Blaine's bow tie switches had increased alarmingly. It seemed to Kurt that as Blaine's life was changing, his old bow ties didn't fit to his new life and the sub didn't know how to deal with the realization. Kurt had tried talking to Blaine about it, but Blaine had just looked so overwhelmed and lost that Kurt had deemed it best not to push his sub and had gone along with picking out bow tie after bow tie.

They were about to have dinner and Kurt let his eyes sweep over the handful of bow ties that Blaine had explained to him were for family gatherings of various kinds. There was informal dinner with only his mother, dinner with both of his parents at home, dressed up family dinner at a restaurant, and a whole different set of bow ties for when Blaine expected his father's unwelcome attention. Kurt sighed at the bow ties now laying unused; the other day Blaine had exclaimed with a frustrated huff that none of them were appropriate, the Hummel-Hudsons being nothing like his own parents. Instead Kurt picked up the one bow tie that was now for family gatherings: a dark navy one with mustard stripes that Kurt had unwrapped from its package and designated for family time with his family. Blaine had worn it every night to dinner for over a week ever since, but when he handed it over to Blaine now he could see Blaine's jaw clench.

”It's all wrong! None of them fit!”

Blaine sounded distressed and Kurt looked at the collection of bow ties. There was only one gift wrapped bow tie left, the other new one now being used for when Blaine and Kurt did their homework together. He looked at the big pile of bow ties that had remained mostly untouched since Blaine moved in, Blaine claiming that none of them felt right. For the first time, Kurt felt like his decision to support Blaine's rigid routine was doing the sub more harm than good. Blaine was clearly anxious, the collapse of his carefully constructed system making it evident to him just how much his life had changed in the past weeks.

Kurt looked at the dotted bright red bow tie still in its giftwrapping. Suddenly he knew exactly what he needed to do. What he wanted to do. His certainty surprised himself. Just a few weeks ago he had hesitated taking away the smallest of decisions from Blaine when the sub had asked for Kurt to choose his clothes for him. The idea of the sub relying on Kurt, trusting Kurt with even that one small thing had made Kurt uncomfortable. And terrified. Kurt could see it now. Yes, he hadn't wanted to take charge of Blaine's life, fearing how easy it would be to abuse that kind of power over another human being. And that was still not what he wanted to do, it would never be what he wanted to do. But looking at the gift wrapped bow tie he realized it wasn't like that. Yes, he might make the decisions, but it wasn't about power or forcing Blaine to do anything. It was about caring for him, making him feel like he belonged somewhere. With someone. And that thought didn't scare Kurt at all – except in the best of ways.

Kurt felt Blaine's eyes on him when he picked up the dotted bow tie from its wrapping and handed it to Blaine.

”Here.”

Blaine looked skeptical. ”W hat's it for?”

”For being Blaine, my sub.”

Blaine furrowed his brow. ”That's doesn't work, it's not specific enough.”

Kurt sounded sure when he answered. ”But it's all you need now. I'm your Dom now. You don't need to think about what is expected of you anymore. You don't need your bow ties to remind you anymore. You have me. I'll tell you, I'll remind you. All you have to do is be Blaine, my sub. And let me be your Dom.”

When Blaine just looked at him with an unreadable expression on his face and didn't answer, Kurt swept his hand over the bow ties. ”We'll pack these away and we'll go and buy you some nice new bow ties. And every one of them will be for you being you, Blaine, my sub.”

Blaine moved his arm like he was afraid of Kurt taking all of his carefully selected bow ties away from him. ”No, I need them to...!”

Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's arm. He was calm and confident when he spoke – he almost freaked out over how not freaked out he was. ”You don't need them anymore, sweetie. You have me now. Do you think you can try to let me be there for you, to be the one who takes care of you? Can you do that for me, sweetie?”

Kurt held out the red bow tie to Blaine and held his breath while Blaine hesitated. The magnitude of the change in their relationship that he was suggesting was hanging think in the air between them. Kurt looked at Blaine's closely, trying to read his face and praying that his instincts about what his sub needed were right. Blaine kept looking between all of his old bow ties and this one new one, until he finally reached out and hesitantly plucked the bow tie from Kurt's hand. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief and gave Blaine a radiant smile.

”Thank you, Blaine.” He gestured to the bow tie in Blaine's hands. ”Go on, sweetie, put it on. Be Blaine, my sub.”

”Blaine, your sub.” Blaine echoed the words hesitantly but obediently pulled up his collar to tie the bow tie around his neck. When it was in place, he looked to Kurt, who nodded in approval and reached out to smooth over the red fabric. Kurt looked up with a soft smile. ”Perfect.”

Blaine beamed at the praise and when they walked down to dinner he grabbed Kurt's hand. Kurt had to stop himself from tearing up and instead squeezed Blaine's hand. They didn't let go until Blaine had no choice but to use both of his hands to pass the salad bowl to his Dom.

After that, Kurt noticed Blaine relaxing around him more than he ever had before. Blaine wore his new bow tie whenever he could, and he even started carrying it in the pocket of his Dalton blazer after stammering out the request to Kurt. When Kurt asked him about it, Blaine told him that the bow tie helped remind Blaine that Kurt was his Dom and that Blaine could trust him to care for him. Kurt would catch Blaine fiddling with the bow tie whenever he was tense and it seemed like the reminder of being Kurt's sub always calmed him. When Kurt had worried about how tightly Blaine would tie the bow tie around his neck, Blaine had blushingly admitted liking being able to feel it, a constant reminder of being Kurt's sub. Blaine confessed to Kurt that it felt like a weight lifted off of his shoulders, the pressure of figuring out what was expected of him gone as he learned to trust that the only thing Kurt expected of him was for him to be Blaine.

\---

They were sitting in their room doing homework one day before dinner when Blaine put down his book and took a deep breath. He could feel his bow tie rest against his throat and he let it calm down his nerves over what he was about to say. He had thought about what he wanted to say for days, mulling it over in his head and making sure that he was, well, sure. Ever since Kurt had basically offered Blaine everything he could have ever dreamed for in a Dom in the form of a dotted red bow tie, Blaine had felt so happy, so content, so at ease. They were still figuring out what exactly Blaine needed from Kurt, but with every day came new wonderful additions to an ever expanding list. Kurt now had full charge of Blaine's schedule, telling him when to do his homework, when to go to sleep, when he was allowed to indulge in video games with Finn or a Grey's Anatomy marathon with Rachel. Blaine loved it, knowing that he didn't need to push himself to be good anymore, because Kurt was there to make sure of it.

Having Kurt caring for Blaine so fully was better than Blaine could have ever imagined. But over the days Blaine had come to realize how naive of a dream that had been. Yes, he wanted a Dom who took care of him, who made him feel loved and safe and cared for, who took away all that anxiety that he had been carrying around trying so hard to please, to be perfect, to be good enough. But it was starting to feel a lot like a one way street and Blaine had spent countless hours thinking back to the disaster that had been his attempt to address the imbalance in their relationship. Because Blaine still wanted to take care of Kurt, too. Sexually and in every other way he could think of. Kurt was his Dom and he wanted to return all the care he was being given. The thought of bringing it up with Kurt scared Blaine after what had happened the first time he had tried, but he felt more secure in them, more secure in Kurt's feelings for him. He thought that he could trust them to talk about it. That's what Kurt had said, that they should talk about things and be honest with each other. So that was what Blaine was going to do.

Blaine nudged Kurt's shoulder and swallowed with a gulp to feel his bow tie tight around his neck, one last reminder, before he spoke.

”I trust you.”

Kurt looked up from his French homework with a start.

”Huh?”

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand in his and squeezed it. He closed his eyes to calm his nerves before he looked into Kurt's eyes and spoke, trying to convey the honesty in what he was saying.

”Not to hurt me. I trust you not to hurt me.”

Kurt looked at Blaine with soft eyes. His sub Blaine, who was so open and trusting that Kurt's chest ached.

”Oh, sweetie. Thank you, you have no idea how much it means to hear you say that.” Blaine beamed at Kurt, but when Kurt continued in a serious voice the smile left Blaine's face. ”But, Blaine sweetie, I'm sorry, I know you want us to... be intimate. And I want that, too. I just, I told you, I don't trust myself to not hurt you again. That first time, _our_ first time, do you even remember what happened?”

Blaine bit his lip. ”Well, you were touching me and trying to make it good for me. I trust you to make it good for me.”

Kurt caressed Blaine's cheek. ”Oh, sweetie, no. In the end. Do you remember what happened in the end? When I... fu- was inside you?”

Blaine furrowed his brow. ”Yes, I mean, sort of? It's all fuzzy, like a dream.”

When Kurt looked expectantly at Blaine, he hesitantly continued. ”I-I didn't like it. It hurt. It didn't feel good.” Before Kurt could say anything Blaine hurried to add. ”But it wouldn't be like that now. We wouldn't... I don't want... I'm not ready for that. But we could... touch each other? Or something?”

Kurt wanted to give in to Blaine's pleas, his sub's words going straight to both his groin and his heart, but he forced himself to remain firm. ”Blaine, I  _ hurt  _ you. I forgot all about you. It felt so good and I just got lost in how good you felt and I didn't even realize what I had done before after. I won't do that to you again.”

Blaine looked down and started playing with the pen he was still holding. Kurt was about to breath out in relief when Blaine looked back up, looking more determined than before.

”It's different now. We know each other better know. And I have a safeword. I can tell you to stop. I'm not too scared to tell you to stop. Ever since that first day, everything has been about you taking care of me. Which I love, so much. But you say that you want us to be equals, and I want to take care of you, too. I'm supposed to take care of you, too. Just in a different way. Isn't that what a real relationship is? Us taking care of each other?”

Kurt stared at Blaine and Blaine could feel his cheeks heat up after his outburst. He couldn't believe he had actually said all of that. He nervously searched Kurt's face for any clues on how his Dom would answer.

”Of course, Blaine, of course I want that. I just don't...”

Blaine interrupted Kurt in a voice more harsh than he had ever used speaking to his Dom – or any Dom for that matter. ”Trust yourself, I know, you keep saying that. But don't you trust me? To not let you hurt me? To tell you to stop if I don't like it? Don't you trust in  _ us _ ?”

Kurt looked at Blaine with wide eyes. ”I-I...”

Blaine stood up and started pacing in front of Kurt. ”I've tried so hard. I still try so hard,  _ every single day _ . Even though I'm scared, I try to trust you. I trusted you to be friends. I trusted you to be my Dom. I trusted you to pick out my food and my clothes. I held your hand and I let you hug me when I was sad and I trusted you to  _ touch me _ even though, that first time, I dont' think I have ever felt so exposed to another human being. I trusted you to take away my bow ties! All of that, I have forced myself to trust you and let you prove to me that you're worth my trust, that you won't hurt me, that you'll take care of me, that you'll be good to me. Don't you think it's been hard, to trust you? Don't you think I've been scared? But I decided to try, because I thought...” Blaine was choking up, but he kept talking. ”I thought that maybe it's worth it and you're worth it,  _ we  _ are worth it. I just wish you... I just wish you'd try, too.”

Blaine deflated at his last words and slumped his shoulders. Kurt jumped up from his chair and enveloped Blaine in a tight hug. His voice was muffled when he spoke into Blaine's curls.

”Oh, Blaine, sweetheart, I'm sorry, you're right. You have been so incredibly brave, trusting me not to hurt you, trusting me to take care of you, trusting me with your heart. I don't think I even realized just how much courage that must have taken you. And I'm so, so happy that you didn't let your fears stop you, because having you as my sub, it means the world to me. And you're right. I'm scared and I'm letting my fears hold me back. I just, I wasn't really prepared to claim a sub, especially not someone I didn't even know. I've been trying really hard to focus on you, taking care of you. And I thought that as long as I took care of you that was enough.”

Kurt leaned back to meet Blaine's eyes. ”But you're right, I want us to be equals and I want us to be  _ real _ . I'll try harder, okay? I can't promise that things will just magically change overnight, but I'll try harder. I promise.”

Blaine blinked away the tears in his eyes. He looked up at Kurt and couldn't stop the smile that was spreading over his face until it made his eyes crinkle – something that he had been self-conscious about until Kurt had told him that it was adorable, so he didn't really mind it anymore. He ducked his head down to Kurt's chest and hugged Kurt tight. He nodded into Kurt's chest and mumbled a happy ”Okay” and then, after a beat of hesitation added a quiet ”Thank you”.

Kurt put a finger under Blaine's chin and gently guided the sub's eyes to meet his. ”You're welcome.” Kurt couldn't stop looking at Blaine, content to let Kurt hold him. Blaine's eyes shone with a quiet happiness and Kurt felt like he was drowning in the look directed at him. When Blaine blinked, Kurt's eyes flickered down to Blaine's lips, before he hurriedly looked back up at Blaine. Kurt was unable to look away, but the intensity of it all was starting to feel like too much and Kurt moved to untangle himself from Blaine's arms. He was surprised when Blaine tightened his hold and leaned closer until Kurt could swear he could feel Blaine's breath on his heated skin. When Blaine spoke it was a quiet murmur filled with so much hope that it took Kurt's breath away.

”Just try. Even if you're scared.”

Kurt looked at Blaine. The sub looked nothing like the scared boy that Kurt had claimed. He seemed more sure of himself than he ever had before and Kurt was so proud of him for standing up for himself – well, standing up for them, really. Blaine's eyes were soft on him and he kept looking longingly at Kurt. Kurt pushed away his fears and finally gave in to his emotions. He leaned down and captured Blaine's lips in a soft kiss, trying to convey everything he felt for the boy in his arms. Blaine's lips were soft against his and Kurt parted his lips and sucked gently on Blaine's bottom lip. Blaine pressed closer to Kurt and returned the kiss eagerly, letting his tongue poke out to flick against Kurt's lips. Kurt buried his hand in Blaine's soft curls, angling the sub's head gently to deepen the kiss. Blaine was clutching his hands to Kurt's back, letting Kurt's tongue explore his mouth. When Blaine started letting out small whimpers, Kurt reluctantly pulled back, not quite ready for what the sound was doing to him. He looked down at Blaine. Blaine looked back at him with shining eyes.

”Thank you for being so brave.”

Blaine ducked his head at the praise and burrowed himself further into Kurt's arms. Kurt held his sub close, feeling more grateful than ever for the wonderful boy in his arms.

\---

Kurt was right, things didn't drastically change over night. But little by little, they worked on their relationship. Kurt started talking about his fears directly to Blaine instead of going to his dad. At first, he was worried about letting Blaine see him as anything but a confident Dom who knew what he was doing. But Blaine showed such compassion that Kurt soon forgot about his initial fears. And Blaine did start taking care of Kurt. Not so much in bed, where they agreed on a hands above the equator rule that let them make out until they were one big desperate heap of tangled limbs, but just with small everyday things. It started with Blaine shyly asking if he could make Kurt's warm milk for him one evening. Then Blaine organized Kurt's records in alphabetical order so that Kurt wouldn't have to rifle through all of them every time he was looking for his Moulin Rouge soundtrack. And when Kurt complained about his back being in knots after a particularly grueling Warblers rehearsal, Blaine was quick to offer him a massage – although that last one really was as much for Blaine as for Kurt.

It wasn't always easy. Of course it wasn't easy. Kurt still hesitated every time Blaine wanted to do something for him. Blaine still needed to regularly be reassured that Kurt liked him. Kurt could still be stubborn about wanting to always be strong and not show his fears. And Blaine sometimes still flinched and worriedly bit his lip after speaking his mind, like he expected to be told off for disobeying.

But they talked about things. They learned to trust each other with their thoughts, good and bad. When Kurt admitted to Blaine that he couldn't help feel some reluctance over letting Blaine do things for him, his fears of treating Blaine like a servant rather than a boyfriend still lingering, Blaine assured him that it made him happy and reminded Kurt of how much he did for Blaine in return. When Blaine admitted that he had spent his whole life trying to be perfect and meet his father's expectations and feeling like a failure when he never succeeded, Kurt kissed him and told him that he was perfectly imperfect just the way he was.

Kurt still talked to his dad and Carole, but more and more often he went directly to Blaine. And Blaine still talked a lot with Rachel, but it had become less about his fears and more about happily gushing about how Kurt had tied his bow tie for him or how he had bought Blaine a large throw pillow for Blaine to sit at Kurt's feet when they watched TV in the living room.

It was becoming a common occurrence in the Hummel-Hudson household to find Kurt and Blaine wrapped up in each other and completely oblivious to Carole sighing to Burt over how adorable they looked and Burt rolling his eyes at his sub and pretending not to notice when Carole gave him knowing looks every time he couldn't help but smile at his son looking so darn happy with the sweetest boy Burt could have ever hoped to become a part of their family.

Not that it was all rainbows and sunshine, although Blaine would argue that it really mostly was. But being so close to each other all the time, it really wasn't a surprise to anyone that they could bicker and snap at each other. Like any real couple, they would agree once they had taken some space from each other and calmed down. The first time they had an actual fight, well, Blaine couldn't even really remember how it started. But Blaine was stressed over a test in biology that he had almost failed and Kurt had been in a bad mood getting a stain on one of his McQueen scarves and they went from snapping at each other to full out yelling before either of them realized what was happening. Blaine was in the middle of a rant over Kurt's obsession with ugly scarves – and no, Blaine didn't' really think they were ugly, not to his taste maybe, but they looked great on Kurt, Blaine didn't even know why he would say something like that – when he suddenly snapped his mouth shut and looked at Kurt with wide eyes.

”What!?”

”We're fighting.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. ”Yes, Blaine, I'm aware of that.”

Blaine couldn't keep the smile off of his face. Kurt looked at him like he had lost his mind. ”Kurt, we're fighting!”

When Kurt just looked at Blaine he continued. ”I never thought I would fight with my Dom, I haven't ever even yelled at a Dom before.”

At Blaine's words, Kurt's expression softened. ”It's because we know that we can fight and still be okay.”

Blaine looked close to tears. ”Yeah. I never thought I would have that.”

”Well, you do. You'll always have me, no matter how much you yell at me.” Kurt moved to hug Blaine. ”Damn it, I can't even remember why we were fighting, you completely ruined it.”

Blaine's voice was muffled against Kurt's chest when he answered with a happy ”Sorry”.

”Sure you are.”

\---

Blaine had spent the afternoon at the mall with Finn and Rachel. Kurt had claimed he had an English essay to write, but when Blaine had offered to stay home and keep him company, a look of panic had flashed over Kurt's face before he composed himself and told Blaine in his most Dominant voice – the one that sent shivers down Blaine's spine –to go with Finn and Rachel. Kurt had said that he needed the quiet to focus even though they always did their homework together and Blaine had spent the afternoon trying really hard not worry about having done something to upset his Dom. When Finn finally pulled up in their drive way, Blaine was anxious to see Kurt and make sure that they were okay and was unbuckled and on his way out of the car before he realized that Finn hadn't turned off the engine. When Finn turned in the driver's seat and gave him a goofy grin, Blaine looked confusedly at him. Now that he thought about it, Finn had been acting sort of weird the whole afternoon, but Blaine had been too wrapped up in his own thoughts to really notice.

”Finn? Aren't we going?”

Finn kept grinning and when Rachel turned around and gave him an excited smile, Blaine looked between the two, trying to understand what was going on.

”Nah, bro, you go ahead. We have other plans tonight. Like, the whole night. All of us. So, you know, you have a nice night.”

Finn looked like he wanted to clap Blaine's shoulder and Rachel kept beaming at him. Blaine looked suspiciously between the two for a moment, but eventually his desire to see Kurt won over his bewilderment over Finn and Rachel's weird behavior and he moved to step out of the car.

”Oookay... See you guys later then, I guess?”

Rachel just nodded and Finn gave him a thumbs up. Blaine was still shaking his head when he stepped up to the porch. Before he could take his keys out, the door banged open to a Kurt standing in the doorway looking – well, Blaine had never seen his Dom in pants quite that tight and that was saying something and  _ god, he looked hot _ . He also looked excited. And nervous. And sort of weirdly giddy. Blaine was beginning to wonder if he had missed something with everyone acting so weird.

”Blaine! You're home!”

”Uhm, yeah?”

Kurt stepped back to let Blaine in and visibly breathed in to calm himself.

”Sorry, that wasn't what I meant to say. What I meant to say was... Uhm...” Kurt suddenly stepped up and pecked Blaine quickly on the lips. ”Hi.”

Blaine smiled. ”Hi?”

”Okay, so, uhm, you go ahead upstairs and shower and change. I've laid out an outfit for you. Then come down to the kitchen when you're ready.”

”Okay?”

When Kurt didn't offer up any explanation, Blaine went upstairs after one last look at Kurt. He showered quickly, impatient to know what was going on and then went to pick up the clothes Kurt had chosen for him – which turned out to be a pair of fitted pants and his favorite blazer. Dressing himself he was getting jittery, remembering that what Kurt had been wearing had been just as dressed up as the clothes he was dressing himself in. His heart started beating in anticipation for whatever it was that was about to happen and he hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Blaine stopped short in the doorway. Kurt was laying the silverware to the table. The table, which had been covered with a white table cloth, with candles lit and a vase of flowers in the middle. Kurt looked up when he heard Blaine enter. When Blaine just stared, Kurt's expression turned sheepish.

”I know, I know, it's too much and totally cliché. I just wanted it to be special. For you. Because you're special and you deserve it and I wanted us to have a nice night and...”

Blaine rushed over and jumped to hug Kurt. ”It's perfect. I can't believe you did this for me! It's perfect, Kurt.”

Kurt smiled and led Blaine over to the table before he went to the stove for their food: lasagna, Blaine's absolute favorite. Blaine looked adoringly at Kurt.

”So, this was why everyone was acting all weird?”

”Finn didn't say anything, did he?” When Blaine shook his head, Kurt smiled. ”Good. I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Blaine let Kurt serve him some of the lasagna before he shyly asked, ”So, what's the occasion?”

Kurt pretended to be affronted. ”Do I need a special occasion to pamper my boyfriend?” Then his voice softened. ”I just wanted us to have a nice night together. Because we kind of jumped over the whole dating stage and went directly to living together and I just wanted us to have one of those romantic candle night dinners that subs gush about in all of your favorite movies. I wanted you to have that.”

Kurt moved his hand to rest on top of Blaine's and Blaine moved his hand to twine their fingers together.

”Thank you, Kurt. It's a wonderful surprise.”

They ate slowly, spending more time talking than eating. Blaine told Kurt all about how not so subtle Finn had acted and then rushed to assure him that he had been too busy thinking about Kurt to realize anything was up. After some pleading and some serious puppy dog eyes from Blaine, Kurt told him how he had spent the last week planning the evening, digging up their fine china and convincing the rest of the family to have a night out to give them some privacy. When they finished the food, Kurt suddenly spoke in a voice unnaturally high even for him.

”So, do you want to have dessert upstairs?” As soon as the words left Kurt's mouth, he face palmed. ”Oh god, that sounded so cheesy, it was supposed to be all sexy and seductive.”

Blaine just looked at Kurt with wide eyes. ”Kurt?”

”Well, we have the house to ourselves, I just thought, if you wanted, I would want to?”

”You mean...?”

Kurt gave Blaine a soft smile. ”If you want to. I'm not scared anymore. I want to be with you in every way that I can, because there is nothing better than being with you.” Kurt rolled his eyes. ”God, when did I get this sappy, someone please make me shut up.”

Blaine moved around the table and bent down to kiss Kurt. ”I like you sappy. And... Yes, I want to. Of course I want to.”

Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand before getting up and leading Blaine upstairs to their bedroom. Later Blaine would completely deny stumbling over his own feet in the stairs – and when Kurt would keep teasing him about it he would pout and exclaim that he really couldn't be blamed for having been excited, at which point Kurt would call him adorable and Blaine would grumble that he was supposed to be  _ sexy, not adorable _ . 

When they entered the bedroom Blaine could see Kurt take a deep breath before he turned to look directly at Blaine. The change was instantaneous and Blaine sucked in a breath. Blaine loved how lately they would have moments like the one downstairs where Kurt felt more like his boyfriend than his Dom. Where they were just two boys crazy about each other and Kurt was just as new to it all as Blaine. But god, did he love the look Kurt was giving him now. Dominance radiated from every pore of Kurt. It made Blaine almost light headed and definitely weak in the knees.

Before Blaine could follow his instincts and drop down to his knees, Kurt gently grabbed his chin and leaned in to kiss him. There was a fire in the kiss that took Blaine's breath away and he whimpered and pressed himself close to Kurt. When Kurt pulled back Blaine had to stop himself from making the most ridiculous grabby hands at Kurt, but he couldn't help the whine that escaped his lips at the loss of the feel of Kurt's body against his.

”Take off your clothes, baby.”

Kurt wanted to add a comment about not wrinkling the delicate fabrics, but he knew he didn't need to. Blaine would know not to just rip off his clothes and let them fall to the floor. The thought had Kurt almost want to forget all about the proper care of clothing, but when Blaine carefully shrugged out of his blazer and draped it neatly over the back of a chair, Kurt decided that there was something just as hot in watching Blaine handling the clothes with such care. Despite his shaking hands and darkened eyes. Because he knew that was what Kurt would want.

Blaine could feel Kurt's eyes on him as he unbuttoned his shirt. The intensity of Kurt's almost-stare had Blaine blush and he was almost relieved when he could turn around to fold the shirt neatly on the chair. He could feel Kurt's eyes on his back and quickly turned to look back at Kurt, almost overwhelmed but completely unable to look away. He fumbled with his belt and hesitated before he quickly scrambled out of his pants and folded them on the chair as well.

When Blaine turned back around he almost jumped at Kurt suddenly standing right in front of him. Kurt reached out a hand and trailed it slowly down Blaine's bare arm.

”Good boy.”

Blaine ducked his head at the praise and placed his hands neatly behind his back. Even though he was still wearing his undershirt and boxers, Blaine felt naked under Kurt's roaming gaze. He had a sudden urge to shyly cover his crotch, but he kept his hands locked in place behind his back, letting his Dom look at him for what felt like hours.

When Kurt stepped back and lifted Blaine's chin, Blaine sucked in a breath at Kurt's lust-blown eyes.

”Now, take off my clothes.”

Kurt could see Blaine's hands tremble when Blaine reached out to unbutton Kurt's shirt. When Kurt felt Blaine's hand brush over the bare skin of his shoulder, he had to take a calming breath, feeling like his heart was beating out of his chest. And when Blaine kneeled down to peal Kurt's tight pants off of his legs, Kurt felt himself blush at the images of a naked Blaine, on his knees, sucking Kurt's cock and looking up at Kurt through his lashes making Kurt harden just enough that he was sure that Blaine had noticed.

When Blaine finished folding Kurt's clothes – taking even more time with them than he had with his own, Kurt was pleased to notice – Kurt led Blaine over to the bed.

”Lay down for me, sweetie.”

Blaine hurried to comply, scooting up until he was resting in the middle of the bed, looking at Kurt. Kurt was amazed at the ease in Blaine's look. There was no expectations or nervousness there, just a quiet trust in Kurt and whatever he wanted them to do. Kurt crawled on top of Blaine and bent down to give Blaine a chaste kiss before pulling back enough so that he could meet Blaine's eyes.

”Safeword?”

There was a smile in Blaine's voice when he answered with a breathless ”Paddington” and as soon as the word left his lips, Kurt bent back down and captured them in a heated kiss. Finally being able to not hold back, he kissed Blaine almost frantically, biting his lower lip and pressing their faces as close as they could get. Blaine's hands flew up to grab at Kurt's arms and Kurt breathed in sharply through his nose at the feel of Blaine's fingers curling around his biceps. He placed a trail of kisses down Blaine's chin and neck before sucking gently at Blaine's collarbone. Blaine let out a small whimper and bucked his hips up. Kurt looked up at him and their eyes met. Kurt kept his eyes locked on Blaine as he sat back on his heals and let his hands trail down Blaine's chest until he reached the strip of skin exposed where his undershirt had ridden up an inch.

”Patience, baby boy. Gonna make you feel so good. You want that? Want me to touch you, make you feel good?”

Kurt let his hand slide in under Blaine's shirt and up his stomach while he teasingly ghosted his other hand over the waistband of Blaine's boxers. He could feel Blaine's muscles clench under his hand. Blaine whimpered and tried to buck his hips up into Kurt's hand. Kurt removed both of his hands and Blaine whined.

”Use your words, baby. You want me to touch you?”

”Yes, yes, please, Sir, please touch me, whatever you want, Sir.”

”Good boy.” Kurt smiled at Blaine and moved to push Blaine's shirt over his head, Blaine quickly lifting his arms so Kurt could remove it. Kurt looked down at Blaine. The sight of the sub with his hands stretched above his head did things to Kurt. He let his hands glide over Blaine's stretched arms, gently placing them with Blaine's wrists crossed above his head.

”Stay still.”

Blaine wasn't sure if the tone that Kurt's voice had taken was teasing or challenging, but he sucked in a breath and forced his hips to stop moving, relaxing his body into the mattress and making sure to keep his arms where Kurt had placed them.

”Yes, Sir.”

”That's it.” Kurt's hands trailed down Blaine's bare chest. ”So beautiful.”

Kurt carefully lowered himself over Blaine's body until his crotch was ghosting inches above the bulge in Blaine's boxers. He breathed out a ”Is this okay?” and when Blaine frantically nodded his head and let out a string of ”Yes, Sir”'s Kurt pressed his crotch down to Blaine's. It took him a few tries to find an angle that worked, but when he did, he let out a loud moan.

”Oh, yes, Blaine, baby, you feel so good.” Kurt rutted his hips against Blaine's. He could feel Blaine's hard cock press against his own through the thin fabric of their underwear and it made him almost dizzy with arousal. ”You like that, baby boy?”

”Uh, uh, yes, Sir. Feels so good, Sir.”

Something in Blaine's voice had Kurt still the movement of his hips and look up at Blaine. ”What is it, sweetie?”

When Blaine hesitated, Kurt took his face in his hands and looked at him searchingly. ”Blaine?”

Blaine looked up at Kurt, who was looking at him with such care that Blaine couldn't help but hurriedly blurt out what he was thinking.

”Wanna touch you, Sir, please?”

Blaine looked at Kurt as Kurt sat back. Kurt grabbed the hem of his own undershirt and lifted it over his head before tossing it to the side. Blaine's breath hitched in his throat at the sight of Kurt's naked chest and his hands itched to touch him, but he kept them firmly locked over his head, Kurt's command to stay still echoing in his ears.

Kurt saw the desperation in Blaine's eyes and his face softened and he let out a murmured, ”Of course, baby boy.” He climbed off Blaine and laid down next to him. Blaine turned his head to look at him but otherwise stayed still.

”Come on, baby, I'm all yours.” When Blaine hesitated, Kurt added what was supposed to be a husky but came out as a way too desperate, ”Touch me, Blaine”.

The words had Blaine scrambling to get up and swing his leg over Kurt so that he was straddling his hips. He kept their crotches carefully separated, suddenly not caring for his own arousal. He let his hands ghost over Kurt's body, like he didn't know where to start. Kurt let out a soft laugh.

”Come on, baby. You can touch.”

At that Blaine surged forward and let his hands sweep over Kurt's pale chest. His toned arms. His broad shoulders. His nipples – Blaine experimentally tweaked one between his fingers and Kurt let out a surprised ”Oh” and bucked his hips up. Blaine bent down and licked on it until it was a hard nub before moving to the other one. Kurt was panting above Blaine and he smiled against Kurt's skin. He was making Kurt feel good. He was making his Dom feel good.

Blaine moved down Kurt's body, licking and sucking a trail down his chest and stomach, dipping his tongue in Kurt's belly bottom but quickly moving on when it only made Kurt squirm, until he reached the waistband of Kurt's boxer briefs.

”Sir? Can I?”

Blaine's voice was hoarse and his fingers itched to grab the elastic of the waistband. He looked at Kurt, who looked back at him with darkened eyes.

”Go ahead, baby.”

Blaine let out a breathy ”Thank you, Sir” before he almost reverently lowered the boxer briefs. Kurt's hard cock sprung free and Blaine just looked at it until Kurt started squirming and let out a ”Blaine?”, a nervousness creeping into his voice for the first time since they had entered the room.

At Kurt's voice, Blaine looked up at him and, keeping his eyes locked on Kurt's, moved his hand to gently wrap it around Kurt's shaft. Kurt's eyes fluttered closed at the touch. All he could hear was his own heavy breathing. All he could feel was Blaine's hand slowly starting to move up and down his cock. Blaine moved his other hand to play with Kurt's balls and Kurt let out a sound he would never admit was a squeak.

”Oh, shit, yes, baby. Feels so good.”

Kurt opened his eyes and scrambled to reach for Blaine, suddenly needing to feel him in his hand. He impatiently helped Blaine to kick off his boxers and jostled them on the bed, almost manhandling Blaine into a position against his side where Kurt could wrap his hand around Blaine's cock. It was an uncomfortable angle, but Kurt was too turned on to care. He started moving his hand quickly, thumbing at the pre-come already gathered at the tip of Blaine's cock. Blaine let out a string of whimpers and the movement of his hand faltered before he picked up speed, matching the movements of his hand to Kurt's quick jerks. Kurt stretched his neck to give Blaine a sloppy kiss. When he pulled back, Blaine mumbled against his lips.

”Please, Sir, so close, Sir.”

Kurt pulled his hand back and Blaine whined but stilled his hips.

”Not yet, baby. Come here.” Kurt guided Blaine to rest on top of him, their bodies pressed against each other. He grabbed Blaine's ass cheeks with both of his hands and bucked his hips up, their cocks brushing against each other. ”Come – ah – on, baby. Make me come.”

”Oh, yes, Sir, yes, yes, yes...” Blaine started rutting frantically against Kurt, pressing his cock against Kurt's with every thrust. Kurt bucked his hips up to meet his thrusts and squeezed Blaine's ass. Blaine surged to give Kurt a messy kiss that really was mostly them breathing heavily against each others lips. Kurt forced his eyes to stay open, watching the flutter of Blaine's long eye lashes and how he almost gasped for air, his kiss bitten lips parted.

”So close, Sir, need to come, Sir, please!”

Kurt desperately bucked his hips. ”Shhh, just a little more, baby boy. Almost there, just need a little more.”

Blaine whined, but kept rutting against Kurt, hiding his face in the crook of Kurt's neck. He sucked at Kurt's skin and started letting out little ”ah ah ah”'s that vibrated against Kurt's skin.

Kurt felt the heat coil in his groin and closed his eyes. ”Yes, that's it, baby, fuck, yes, ah, come for me, Blaine!”

As soon as the words left Kurt's mouth, he felt Blaine shudder and splatter his come against Kurt's stomach. It was enough to send Kurt over the edge and he grabbed Blaine's ass hard enough to bruise and thrust up one last time before coming hard.

They lay in each others arms panting for what could have been seconds or hours, Blaine wouldn't have been able to tell. He curled up against Kurt's chest and listened to Kurt's heart beat slowing down. When he felt Kurt move his hand to card his fingers through Blaine's curls, Blaine lifted his head to look at Kurt. Kurt gave him a gentle smile.

”You okay, sweetie?”

”Perfect.”

Kurt tugged Blaine's head down and kissed him softly. When Blaine pulled back to look at Kurt, he felt the drying come between their bodies and looked down. Before he could move, Kurt grabbed his hand.

”Oh, no, mister. You're not going anywhere. I don't care about being all sticky. I want you right here with me. Cleaning up can wait.”

Blaine relaxed back against Kurt with a content, ”Yes, Kurt.”

Kurt kept carding his fingers through Blaine's hair, the fingers of his other hand drawing mindless patterns on Blaine's back. Blaine sighed contently in his Dom's arms before lifting his head to look at Kurt once more.

”Kurt? I'm really happy that I'm your sub. You make me happy.”

Kurt brushed his fingertips over Blaine's face and his voice was soft when he answered.

”I'm glad. You make me happy, too.” Kurt pecked Blaine on the lips. ”Mine.”

Blaine's voice was barely a whisper when he breathed out a wondrous, ”Yours.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I feel so bad for taking this long to update, my studies have been keeping me crazy busy. But I'm finally back with a new chapter, and I promise that the next update won't take as long. I hope I haven't lost too many readers during my unplanned hiatus and hope you guys like the new chapter! :) This story is slowly coming to an end, right now I have two more chapters planned, but we'll see, the boys are sort of being all stubborn and taking over the story so I guess whatever they want is what will happen...

Blaine was standing outside the Dalton cafeteria, waiting for Kurt. Kurt was late, but Blaine didn't mind waiting, Kurt had French before lunch on Mondays and sometimes he stayed after class to ask Madame Fournier for more advanced material. Blaine happily waved to Nick and Jeff when they passed him and then contently closed his eyes and hummed quietly under his breath. He absentmindedly rubbed his wrist, like he could still feel the silk scarves from the night before. They had started experimenting with bondage and Blaine loved it, trusting Kurt so completely. And well, to be fair, he _really_ loved what him being tied up did to Kurt, his Dominance so strong it overpowered all of Blaine's senses. Since Kurt had let things progress in the bedroom – well, things had progressed. They went from rutting against each other and handjobs to tentative and then not so tentative blowjobs. The first time Kurt had licked a strip up the inside of Blaine's cock before taking the head in his mouth and sucking experimentally, Blaine felt like he had died and gone to heaven. And slowly sucking Kurt's cock, watching him fall apart, knowing that it was _Blaine_ making him feel that good – Blaine never wanted to stop.

When Blaine felt a body press up against his back, he relaxed and leaned into it before he tensed and his eyes shot open. Because the body that was pressing up against him? It definitely wasn't Kurt's.

”You know, Blaine, it would be a shame for an ass like yours to go to waste.” Blaine recognized Sebastian's voice and tried to pull away, but Sebastian grabbed Blaine's waist and ground his crotch against Blaine. ”Mhm, and it feels just as good as it looks.”

Blaine froze for a few agonizing seconds before he managed to scramble out of Sebastian's hold. Before he knew what was happening, though, Sebastian had his body pinned against the wall, his body inches from Blaine and his arms leaning casually against the wall on both sides of Blaine. Blaine felt himself shrinking under Sebastian's Dominance and had to force himself to not lower his gaze, resolutely looking the Dom straight in the eye, hoping Sebastian couldn't see the panic that threatened to overwhelm him. His defiance only seemed to spur Sebastian on. His voice was harsh when he spoke.

”When a Dom speaks to you, you lower your gaze to show respect. God, gayface really has taught you nothing.” Sebastian trailed his hand up Blaine's arm, squeezing his shoulder hard enough for Blaine to suppress a groan of pain, before he let his fingers glide over Blaine's chin. He leaned close enough for Blaine to feel his breath on his face and when he spoke again his voice had changed to a false sweetness that didn't match the smirk on his face.

”I've been watching you, you know. And I couldn't help but notice that you haven't been limping around the corridors. Not once.” Sebastian tutted, ”A claimed sub with such nice _ass_ ets... That Dom of yours clearly doesn't know what he's doing, not using you properly. Like you were meant to be used. A body like yours really deserves to be taken, and gayface clearly isn't up for it. A concerned citizen like myself really can't help but feel obligated to correct this injustice. Don't you think, Blaine?”

Sebastian's eyes were darkening and the grin on his face had Blaine's breathing quicken and frightened tears spring to his eyes. Before Blaine could think of an answer, a sharp voice rang out.

”What do you think you're doing?” Kurt hurried over towards them looking furious and Blaine breathed a sign of relief, knowing his Dom would take care of him. Sebastian lingered close to Blaine, finally languidly pulling back just as Kurt was close enough to almost rip Blaine into his arms.

”Gayface.” Sebastian seemed unfazed and Kurt narrowed his eyes at his audacity. ”Me and Blaine here were just talking.”

Kurt tightened his hold on Blaine and Blaine welcomed the pressure, the fact that the hold was tight enough for Blaine to almost expect bruising on his torso a welcoming safety. ”If I _ever_ see you touching him again...”

”Oh, relax, gayface. I just couldn't resist a little taste. He'll be mine soon enough anyway.”

Blaine's eyes widened and he looked nervously at Kurt, who had gone even paler than he usually was. When he spoke Blaine could hear the waver in his voice even though he tried to hide it behind a forced coolness. ”What's that supposed to mean?”

Sebastian smirked. ”Well, as I was just telling Blaine here when you so rudely interrupted us...” Blaine wanted to scream when Sebastian paused for a few agonizing seconds, letting his gaze sweep over Blaine before looking at Kurt. ”It is today exactly two months since you claimed him. Your Adjustment Period is over. As soon as classes are over for today I will be taking a trip to the Westerville courthouse to report a suspected case of Grade One Inadequate Dominance, Dominant being permanently unable to offer a submissive the Dominance the submissive requires.”

Kurt squared his shoulders, but Blaine could feel how tense he was. ”I am Dominating Blaine just fine and Blaine can tell that to anyone who asks him.”

Sebastian's smirk grew wider. ”Lucky for me then that there are plenty of Officials that wouldn't ask him. One rectal exam and they'll agree with me. Any proper Dom knows that subs need to be fucked into submission, something you are clearly not capable of providing for your sub.”

Kurt let go of Blaine to step closer to Sebastian, his fists curling tightly at his sides and his voice cold as ice. ”Not everyone shares your neanderthal views on submissives, Sebastian.”

”Everyone important does. My father is the District Prosecutor.”

Sebastian let the unsaid threat hang in the air. Blaine could see Kurt start to tremble. When he realized Kurt wasn't responding he took a deep breath and stepped up next to Kurt and took his hand, squeezing it in what he hoped was reassurance. Knowing that _he_ needed to do something. The realization should have filled him with dread and panic, but instead an unexpected calm filled him and when he spoke his voice was surprisingly steady.

”You're right, Sebastian, you should report us.” Kurt grabbed his arm to protest, but Blaine continued. ”I think it would be good for me, meeting with an Official. Otherwise I'll just try to push away all thoughts of what happened, trying to forget the whole thing. But when I'll kneel there in the office, the Official reaching out to touch me, I just won't be able to keep it bottled up and it will all just burst out of me.”

Both Sebastian and Kurt were looking at Blaine, not understanding what he was talking about. Blaine started wringing his hands and his eyes filled with tears. ”He-he pressed up against me, like his whole body was pressed up against mine and I... I could _feel him_ against my...hole.” At the last word Blaine choked on a sob. Kurt reached out to comfort him, but Blaine hugged his body tightly and continued in a teary voice. ”Only Sir is supposed to touch me there. I belong to Sir. Nobody else is supposed to have me, only Sir.”

Blaine straightened up and looked directly at Sebastian. When he spoke again his voice was cold and steady. ”Even an asshole like you must know that even the most conservative Dom is bound by law to report any suspected instances of sexual abuse of a claimed submissive?”

Sebastian's smirk faltered, but he rolled his eyes and scoffed. ”Please, your word against mine?”

But Blaine was on a roll now, finally speaking up to the Dom that had terrified him for so long. ”Oh, but I bet that if word got out that Sebastian Smythe is being investigated for sub abuse there would be quite a few subs at Dalton alone that might have something to add. Like Jackson in my English class who flinches every time he sees you? Or Paul, who just happened to quit the Warblers only days after you joined?”

Sebastian tried to sound confident, but Blaine could see the discomfort creeping into his posture and internally cheered. ”Please, none of them is going to say anything.”

Next to Blaine, Kurt was proudly looking at his sub. When Blaine seemed to have run out of steam and didn't respond to Sebastian, Kurt found his voice. ”Are you sure about that? You want to risk it? At the very least, you'll get a permanent mark on your record. You won't be able to claim a sub. And after the District started that new program against sexual abuse of subs it's not unlikely at all that you'll be sent to one of those correction facilities where you'll get to sit with other arrogant Doms and talk about your feelings, having to take medication that completely kills your sex drive. Actually, that sounds like proper punishment for daring to threaten my sub.”

Sebastian's smile faltered and his eyes flickered nervously between Kurt and Blaine. ”Whatever, Hummel.”

Kurt took a menacing step towards him. ”Will you be talking to an Official?”

Sebastian squirmed under Kurt's gaze before muttering out an angry, ”No.”

”And will you ever again so much as look at my sub?”

Sebastian shook his head and, when Kurt looked at him and arched his brow, muttered out another ”No” before scurrying away.

Blaine couldn't help but let out a ”And-and stay away from us!” at Sebastian's retreating back and felt a warm satisfaction when Sebastian flinched – _actually flinched!_ – before quickening his steps and disappearing around a corner.

Kurt kept his eyes on Sebastian until he was out of sight and then turned quickly to his sub, scanning Blaine over. Blaine's body was strung tight and Kurt saw him start to tremble. He quickly stepped close to Blaine and enveloped him in a tight hug. It took a moment for Blaine to relax into Kurt's hold and throw his arms around Kurt's waist, clinging on tight. Kurt stroked the curls at Blaine's neck soothingly and murmured quietly in his ear.

”It's okay, you're okay, he's gone now. You did so good, you were so brave. My brave, brave boy.”

Kurt didn't know for how long they stood quietly, Blaine wrapped tightly in his arms. When he felt Blaine stop trembling, Kurt pulled back to look down at his sub.

”Blaine, sweetie, are you okay? What did he do? Did he hurt you?”

Blaine untangled himself just enough so that he was able to look up at Kurt. He shook his head slowly.

”No, no, he didn't hurt me, he just... it was scary, but...” Blaine took a moment and breathed out slowly. ”I'm okay. Now. I'm okay now.”

Kurt looked searchingly at Blaine. ”You said...” Kurt took a deep breath, ”What you said, him... _abusing_ you... Do you need to, I don't know, talk to someone or, or, anything you need, tell me what you need?”

Kurt was surprised to see Blaine give a small smile. ”Oh. That. I might have been... exaggerating. A little. Just practicing for the day I decide to pursue a career on Broadway.” Blaine tried for an air of nonchalance, but at Kurt's disbelieving look, he quickly turned serious and continued in a soft voice. ”I mean, he did try to... and I was _so scared_ , but then you came. You wouldn't let him hurt me.”

Blaine looked at Kurt, a confidence in his words that almost had Kurt tear up. They had come a long way. Kurt took Blaine's face gently in his hands, stroking his thumb over Blaine's cheek as he spoke.

”Never, baby. I won't ever let anyone hurt you. Ever.” Kurt bit his lip and hesitated before he continued, looking searchingly at Blaine, trying to make sure that keeping talking about what had happened wasn't upsetting Blaine. ”But Blaine, sweetie, I didn't do much, you're the one that stood up to him.”

At Kurt's words, Blaine's eyes widened, like he was only now remembering speaking up to Sebastian. He bit his lip and bowed his head. When he spoke his voice was timid and so quiet Kurt had to strain his eyes to hear him even in the quiet of the deserted hallway.

”Are you mad?”

Kurt looked disbelievingly down at his sub, who resolutely avoided eye contact. ”Why would I be mad? Blaine?”

Blaine's head snapped back up to look at Kurt. ”I disrespected a Dom, speaking out of turn, not addressing him with proper etiquette. A submissive disrespecting another Dominant brings shame on his Dominant and in so doing is disrespecting his own Dominant.”

Kurt furrowed his brow. Blaine sounded like he was quoting one of those textbooks that Kurt hated that all submissives were required to read as part of the school curriculum. When Kurt spoke his voice was firm, leaving no room for argument.

”No, Blaine, baby, I'm not mad. You did nothing wrong. He is the one in the wrong. He was treating you badly and you stood up for yourself. I will _never_ be mad at you for standing up for yourself. Okay? I am so, so proud of you for what you did.”

”Really?” Blaine looked at Kurt disbelievingly.

”Of course, baby. You did so good.” A smirk broke out on Kurt's face. ”Did you see his face when you threatened him with charges for sub abuse?” Blaine's face broke into a small, shy smile and Kurt continued, ”Oh my god, it was like he was completely shocked, like nobody had ever said no to him before, like he couldn't believe a sub wouldn't just bend to his every whim. God it was good, you were so good! So proud of you, baby.”

Kurt grabbed Blaine's face and gave him a smacking kiss. When he pulled back Blaine looked at him in wonder.

”I-I told him no.”

”Yes, you did.”

”I told him to stay away from us.”

”Yes, you did.”

A small proud smile was spreading on Blaine's face. ”I stood up to him.”

”Yes. You. Did.” Kurt punctuated every word with a kiss to Blaine's lips, the last one lingering before he pulled back and looked at Blaine. When he stayed silent Blaine looked at him questioningly.

”Kurt?”

Blaine looked closer at his Dom. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were darkening and, well, he looked like he wanted to pounce on Blaine but was working really hard to hold himself back.

”Kurt?”

Kurt heard the change in Blaine's tone and stumbled back. ”Sorry, sorry. You just... God, Blaine, you have no idea how hot you it was, you all confident and putting that weasel in his place, god, _so hot._ And it's totally inappropriate, I'm sorry, you don't need this right now, you're upset and shaken and I'm being such a bad, horny Dom and I'll just...”

Kurt's rambling was cut off by Blaine launching himself at him, pressing their lips together. When he pulled back he was panting slightly, his arousal stirring at the Dominance radiating from Kurt.

”Not a bad Dom, never a bad Dom. And I'm not upset anymore. I'm so not upset anymore. I'm yours, always yours, never his.” Blaine was crowding close to Kurt and sounding more confident than he ever had, his gravelly voice going straight to Kurt's cock. ”Show me I'm yours, Kurt.”

Kurt only hesitated a split second before grabbing Blaine and pushing him up against the wall. His breath ghosted over Blaine's face when he spoke – no, growled, and god, did that do things to Blaine _._ Blaine, who was going weak in the knees and felt almost dizzy pressed between Kurt and the wall.

”All mine. Never his. Never anyone else's. Only mine.”

”Yes, yes, yes, _Kurt_ , please.”

Kurt pressed himself against Blaine, feeling Blaine already half-hard against him, when the doors to the cafeteria opened and a group of sophomores came out chattering animatedly, their heads turning to eye Kurt and Blaine curiously.”

Before Blaine could even process that they weren't alone anymore Kurt had mumbled a ”Not here” in his ear and was dragging him into the cafeteria. Blaine stumbled after Kurt. When he realized Kurt was heading directly towards the table the Warblers were sitting at, he furrowed his brow in confusion. Were they just going to have lunch? After _that_ ? Shouldn't Kurt be dragging him into an empty classroom or bathroom or closet or _anywhere,_ where they could be alone and Kurt could completely ravish him?

When Kurt stopped abruptly in front of the table, Blaine nearly ran into his back, but side-stepped at the last moment and pressed himself close to Kurt's side.

”Wes, I need the keys to the common room. Now.”

Wes looked disbelievingly from Kurt breathing heavily to Blaine's already debauched look, not looking impressed with Kurt's demand. ”Kurt, those keys were entrusted to me as head of the Warblers council. It would be entirely inappropriate for me to even _consider_...” Wes shot both of them a reprimanding look, ”giving them to you so that you can have a quickie with your boyfriend.”

Blaine was looking from Wes to Kurt. When Kurt blushed furiously at Wes' last words, Blaine's brain finally caught up with what Kurt was doing. He forced himself to take even breaths, trying to will away the pictures suddenly running through his head – Blaine laying on the council table, spread out for Kurt, Kurt's hand squeezing his hard cock, and god, that _was_ inappropriate, _focus Blaine –_ and before he could do something totally embarrassing like moan loudly Blaine turned pleading eyes to on his best friend.

”Wes... Sebastian, he tried... Could we just...? Please?”

Wes looked worriedly at Blaine. ”He tried what? Blaine, are you okay?”

Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist and pulled him impossibly close to his side. ”I've got him.”

Blaine leaned into Kurt as Wes looked uncertainly between them. Blaine could see his resolve waver and with one more ”Please, Wes?” from Blaine, Wes handed over the keys to Kurt with a stern look and a promise from Kurt to take the responsibility that was given to him seriously. Then he shot Blaine a teasing smirk and Blaine blushed and tried to look a bit more emotionally distraught and less crazy turned on even though he was pretty sure the whole table knew exactly what they were going to do behind the locked doors of the common room.

When they hurried down the hallways Blaine forgot all about teasing friends, focusing only on Kurt's hand in his. A soon as the door to the common room slammed closed after them, Kurt pinned Blaine against the closed door and kissed him feverishly.

Kurt kissed down the column of Blaine's neck and ground into Blaine, his cock hardening quickly. Seeing Blaine stand up to Sebastian had been incredible. Blaine was so strong, yet here he was, standing in front of Kurt, looking ready to drop to his knees for Kurt, choosing to submit to Kurt and nobody else. Kurt's Dominance swirled in him at the small moans and whimpers Blaine let out, but he forced himself to lean back.

”Is this okay? I mean, this is the room where...”

Blaine silenced Kurt with a hard kiss.

”This room is where I became yours. No bad memories.” When Kurt still hesitated, Blaine's voice turned soft, ”It's okay. I promise.”

Kurt leaned down to kiss Blaine softly, and Blaine sighed contently, letting his Dom into his mouth. They kissed for a long time, slow and loving turning into hard and desperate. Kurt's hands roamed over Blaine's body and he sucked greedily at Blaine's pulse point.

”You were so good for me, baby, being so brave, so strong, standing up for yourself. My strong, brave boy.” Kurt brought his face close to Blaine's. ”I think you deserve a reward for being so brave. What do you think, baby?”

Blaine just whined, unable to form any words in his lustful haze. When Kurt squeezed his cock through his pants he managed a weak nod and a high-pitched ”Uh, huh, _aah_ , yes, Kurt, god, yes.”

When Kurt fell to his knees and started pealing down Blaine's pants to take out his cock, Blaine's eyes widened in surprise. It's not like they hadn't done this before, but Kurt on his knees? That was definitely new.

Kurt pumped his hand down Blaine's shaft a few times before he took the head of Blaine's cock in his mouth and sucked hard before letting his tongue swirl gently around the head. He bobbed his head a couple of times before pulling back with a teasing lick and a look up at Blaine.

”Come on, baby. Fuck my mouth.”

Blaine's mouth fell open and he couldn't do anything but stare at Kurt disbelievingly. He had mentioned his fantasy to Kurt one night in a post-orgasm haze, but when Kurt hadn't brought it up again he had assumed Kurt didn't want to give up his control as a Dom like that. Kurt kissed a trail down Blaine's shaft, his eyes never leaving Blaine's, before he spoke again, his voice teasing. ”Don't you want to? You're so hard already, so hard for me. Want to feel you in my mouth. You did so good, you deserve something special for being so good for me. Want you to use my mouth, baby.”

The last words came out husky and Blaine let out a moan, nodding his head furiously. He bucked his hips to press the head of his cock past Kurt's lips, thrusting into Kurt's mouth in shallow thrusts and moaning when he felt the heat envelop him and Kurt's tongue swirling, swirling, swirling. Even through the haze of lust Blaine made sure to keep his thrusts shallow, not wanting to choke his Dom, content with pushing into the heat of Kurt's mouth over and over, feeling Kurt sucking at him in time with his thrusts.

It felt like only moments later when Kurt pulled back and Blaine looked down at Kurt questioningly. Kurt trailed a finger up Blaine's shaft. ”So close for me already, aren't you, Blaine?” He kissed the tip of Blaine's cock and looked up at him through his lashes. ”Want you to come in my mouth, baby. Whenever you want.”

Blaine moaned and pushed himself back into Kurt's mouth. ”Oh, god, yes, _Kurt._ ” His thrusts were becoming quicker and Kurt's words echoed in his head, bringing him closer to his release.

”Yes, Kurt, gonna come in you, gonna come so hard, feel so good, fuck.”

Kurt just hummed around Blaine's cock in response and it was enough to send Blaine over the edge, thrusting one last time and coming hard into Kurt's mouth. He leaned back against the wall and panted through his orgasm, distantly registering Kurt pulling back, giving his cock one last kiss before he pulled himself to his feet and kissed Blaine gently. Blaine sagged against Kurt and felt himself being lowered to the floor and his flushed cheeks being peppered by light kisses.

Blaine looked at Kurt dazedly, reaching his arm up to tangle his fingers with Kurt's. Kurt leaned over him and kissed him softly before pulling back and giving him a small smile. ”You back with me?”

”Uh huh.” Blaine pulled at Kurt's arm and Kurt stumbled down on top of him. Blaine craned his neck and kissed Kurt. When he felt Kurt's still hard erection pressing against his tight, he pulled back and reached out his hand.

”Wanna make you feel good.”

Kurt grabbed both of Blaine's hands and pressed them to the floor above his head. ”Oh, yeah?” Kurt held Blaine's hands in place with one of his hands, while the other fumbled to get his belt open. He took out his cock and stroked it a few times to spread the pre-come at the tip before he pressed his crotch down, rutting against Blaine.

”You just lay there, baby, gonna come so hard, you feel so good...”

Kurt changed the angle of his hips and thrust down hard, his cock brushing against Blaine's softening shaft. Blaine hissed at the oversensitivity and couldn't help squirming under Kurt. Kurt immediately lifted his hips and looked at Blaine worriedly.

”Sorry. Too much?”

Blaine lolled his head from side to side in a shake of the head. ”No, want you to.”

Kurt looked at Blaine, but when the sub looked at him contently, he lowered his hips back down. As soon as their cocks brushed against each other, Blaine hissed again and Kurt pulled back with a frown. ”Blaine, it's not good for you. I can just...” Kurt moved his hips so that he was straddling Blaine's tight, ”...like this.”

Kurt was surprised when Blaine scrambled to move his hands and grabbed Kurt's ass cheeks to guide him back over Blaine's crotch. He pulled Kurt down on him and mumbled lazily, ”No, no, like this.”

”Baby, it's not good for you.”

Blaine's gaze focused on Kurt's worried face and he shook his head determinedly. ”Don't care, want you to feel good, want to feel it, like this.”

Kurt hesitated and blurted out a concerned, ”I don't want to just _use_ you.”

Blaine's next words obliterated any self-restraint Kurt had been exercising.

”I want you to.”

Kurt lowered himself back over Blaine, making sure to align their crotches as closely as possible and thrust hard against Blaine's cock. As his thrusts turned faster, more desperate, Blaine's hisses turned into whines. Kurt kept a close eye on Blaine for any sign that he should stop, watching for any changes in the blessed out expression on Blaine's face. Blaine grabbed Kurt's ass to pull him flush against him and Kurt felt heat pool in his stomach. He pulled back and scrambled to kneel above Blaine's face.

”Open up, baby.” Blaine obediently opened his mouth. Kurt brushed the head of his cock against Blaine's lips. His next words came out as a question. ”Close your eyes?”

Blaine looked at him with big eyes, until he remembered another post-orgasm confession, this one whispered in his ear late at night. Blaine nodded and closed his eyes and Kurt moaned at the sight of his sub underneath him, open and trusting.

It only took three quick jerks for Kurt to start coming. The first spurt hit Blaine's mouth and Blaine's tongue quickly darted out to lick his lips. Kurt shifted his weight and let his come splatter over Blaine's chin, nose, eyelids. When Kurt slumped down on top of Blaine, Blaine lied perfectly still, eyes still closed, his face covered in Kurt's come. Kurt brought a hand up to Blaine's face, smearing the come in. He kissed Blaine softly, tasting himself on Blaine's lips.

”Mine.”

Blaine's answer was quick, a ”Yours” murmured softly.

Kurt bent down and licked the come off of Blaine's eyelids and Blaine slowly blinked his eyes open. Kurt looked at his sub searchingly. ”Okay?”

Blaine gave a soft laugh and looked up at Kurt. ”More than okay.”

Kurt pecked Blaine on the lips before pulling back up to look at him. ”I love you.”

Blaine's eyes widened and when Kurt realized what he had just said his eyes grew almost comically big and he moaned before hiding his face in the crook of Blaine's neck. ”Oh god, I can't believe I just said that...”

”Kurt?” Blaine turned his head to try to meet Kurt's gaze and Kurt looked back up at him, blushing furiously. When he saw Blaine looking at him timidly, almost like he was afraid of what Kurt was going to say next, Kurt scrambled to push himself up to look at Blaine properly.

”I do. I love you. God, you have no idea how much I absolutely love you.” Blaine's face lit up but before he could say anything Kurt started rambling. ”It's just, I just told you I love you for the first time with your face covered in my come. And our pants down. Oh god. The first time, it's supposed to be romantic and perfect and, and... romantic and perfect. And I just blurted it out after some crazy-kinky-possessive sex and that definitely isn't perfect and I'm sorry, you deserve it to be perfect and...

Blaine scrambled to sit up and cut Kurt of with a kiss, throwing himself into Kurt's lap. ”I don't care, Kurt, this is perfect, this is so perfect. And, and... I love you, too.” Blaine ducked his head at the last words. Kurt kissed his forehead and enveloped him in a tight hug.

”This is perfect, I love you.” Blaine kissed his way up Kurt's neck until their eyes met. A teasing smile appeared on Blaine's face and Kurt lifted a brow at his sub. ”Besides, just so you know, I especially love you all possessive.”

Kurt smirked at Blaine. ”Is that so?”

Blaine nodded vigorously. ”Uh huh. In fact, I think I should thank Sebastian for some awesome crazy-kinky-possessive sex.”

Kurt's smile turned soft and he looked adoringly at the boy in his arms. He was about to open his mouth when he suddenly scrambled out of Blaine's arms and reached for his bag lying abandoned on the floor.

”Just a second...” Kurt ruffled through his bag while Blaine looked questioningly at him. ”Aha!”

Kurt held up a tissue in triumph. At Blaine's raised brow Kurt huffed and made his way back over to Blaine. ”I'm not saying it again until I wipe your face clean.”

Blaine blushed and let his Dom gently clean his face. When Kurt was satisfied with the result he tossed the tissue aside and brushed his hands over Blaine's face. Then he scrambled to his feet, pulling Blaine up behind him.

”I'm also not saying it again with our underwear down.”

He pulled up his own pants before gently tucking Blaine back into his. Blaine was smiling widely at him, like he was indulging Kurt's craziness and Kurt swatted Blaine's arm.

”Hey, at least I can make sure the second time is perfect and romantic and...” At Blaine's stern look, Kurt waved his hand. ”Yeah, yeah, the kinky-dirty one was perfect, too. I just want a story I'll be able to tell my dad without blushing.”

Blaine stepped into Kurt's arms. ”It was perfect. This is perfect, too. As long as I'm with you, it's always going to be perfect.”

Kurt melted against Blaine and looked adoringly at his sub. He leaned down to peck Blaine's lips before pulling back just enough so that he could look at his sub.

” I love you.”

Blaine beamed at him. ”I love you, too.”

Blaine rested his head against Kurt's chest, listening to his heartbeat and sighing contently. After a moment of silence he turned his head to eye the door.

”How long do you think before the Warblers try to burst in here to tease us endlessly for being two horndogs?”

Kurt just held him close. ”Let them try. I locked the door.” A thought occurred to him and he pulled back to look at Blaine sternly. ”You're so not telling any of them about the first one.”

Blaine looked innocently at Kurt.

”Blaine...”

Blaine let out a laugh and pecked Kurt on the lips. ”Of course not. Your secret crazy-kinkiness is all safe with me. Anyone who asks, it was very romantic. Romantic and perfect.”

Kurt eyed Blaine suspiciously before waving his hand and smiling. ”Yeah, yeah, I trust you.”

Blaine smiled happily at Kurt. ”Love you.”

”Love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so that second half of the chapter? Totally not what I had planned. But no matter how hard I tried, that was what the boys wanted to happen so I had to indulge them. I guess they are getting tired of all the angst I keep putting them through... Oh, and also, Kurt's moaning about wanting it to be romantic and perfect is totally me, but it's like that just was the way it had to go. Oh, my horny-cute Klaine... :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I've spent the whole weekend writing and rewriting this chapter and I'm still not sure if I'm happy with it, but I've had it planned for so long so I'm just going to go ahead and post it. Please let me know if you like it :) A giant thank you accompanied by virtual hugs to everyone who has given comments and kudos, I think I would have given up on this story a long time ago without knowing there were so many of you enjoying it! And here we are, with one chapter to go and I'm so happy to have kept with it and shared this story with all of you :)
> 
> Also, I'm really bad at remembering to give warnings, but now that I thought of it: if you want to be forewarned, check the chapter notes at the end (don't wanna spoil the plot for everyone here).

Kurt took a deep breath before entering the garage and walking over to knock at the open door to Burt's office.

”Dad? Do you have a minute?”

Kurt could hear the nervous edge to his voice and judging by his dad pausing his scribbling mid-word and motioning for Kurt to come in with a furrowed brow, Burt had heard it, too. Kurt slipped into the room and slumped down into the chair opposite Burt's desk.

”Sure, son. What's going on?”

Kurt tried to collect his thoughts. It was a simple question. If he knew how to answer it, though, he wouldn't need to talk to his dad. But he was getting desperate and running out of ideas and he just needed someone to tell him what to do.

”Blaine is...” Kurt searched for the right words before settling on, ”He's... different. Something's going on with him and I don't know what and I'm getting really worried and...”

Kurt snapped his mouth shut, feeling overwhelmed with the worry he had been carrying around for the last weeks. For a while after exchanging I love you's it was like Kurt and Blaine had been living a honeymoon phase, finally being completely at ease around each other and probably acting like two adorably lovesick newlyweds if his dad's teasing grins and Carole's quiet cooing were anything to go by. But as time passed, Kurt had started noticing something shifting in their interactions. At first he hadn't been able to pinpoint what it was that had felt off all of a sudden. It had hit him one afternoon when he had asked Blaine for the third time to stop watching Youtube videos by some new indie band that Blaine was apparently completely fascinated by and start on his homework. Blaine was disobeying him. Blaine had asked Kurt to be in charge of his schedule and now Blaine wasn't doing as Kurt told him. It had never happened before. Blaine had always been an exemplary sub, doing exactly as Kurt told him. It had even worried Kurt, how intent on doing everything he could to please Kurt Blaine had been. And there Blaine was, ignoring direct orders from his Dom.

A part of Kurt had been proud of Blaine for daring to defy his Dom, something he would never have done a few short weeks earlier. And that first time he had let it slide when Blaine finally closed his laptop with a groan and dug out his calculus books. That had turned out to be a big mistake. Blaine had kept pushing the boundaries, defying Kurt's Dominance. Suddenly he spoke unnaturally loudly when Kurt had told him to be quiet, protested the cooked vegetables he had happily added to his dinners before, came all over his belly before Kurt had given him permission. It was small transgressions, but the sheer number of them kept escalating.

Kurt wasn't sure if Burt was able to make any sense as he rambled about all the times Blaine had defied his orders. When he finally paused for breath Burt interjected.

”You've talked to Blaine about all of this?”

”I've talked to Blaine, of course I've talked to Blaine!” Kurt realized how shrill his voice was getting and sighed before continuing in a more subdued voice, ”I asked him about it and he completely freaked out, like he hadn't even realized he had been doing it.”

A picture of Blaine's pleading face, clearly distraught and apologizing profusely, assaulted Kurt's memory. ”And he kept apologizing and he was so upset and promised to be better for me.”

”And did things change?”

Kurt nodded. ”Yeah, for a little while he was doing so good. And then it's like he forgot about it and went back to ignoring what I was asking of him. And it's like I tell him that he's not doing what I've told him and then he apologizes and the next minute he's ignoring something else I've told him to do. And I know we agreed on all this stuff, but I just feel so bad making him do things if it's not what he wants and I...” Kurt blinked away the tears that had started to gather in his eyes. ”I asked him if he didn't want me to decide all these things for him anymore, like I just thought that maybe him not doing what I said meant he wanted to have more independence, and dad, he just looked heartbroken when I suggested it! And then he told me that I don't have to do anything for him if I don't want to and I tried asking him what  _ he _ wants and he didn't want to say anything but finally I managed to get him to admit that he does want me to keep doing all the things I have for him, but then... I just don't understand what he wants?”

Kurt was wringing his hands and looking desperately at his dad. Burt rubbed his head before he slowly spoke.

”You know I can't say for sure what's going on in Blaine's head, right, son?” When Kurt nodded, Burt continued. ”It sounds like he doesn't really know himself what he's thinking or feeling. You two are still pretty new to this whole Dom sub business and you're both still learning.”

Kurt dejectedly slumped his shoulders at Burt's words and Burt quickly continued. ”But If I had to guess...”

Kurt's head snapped back up to look at his dad pleadingly and Burt gave his son a comforting smile.

”Now, you've told me enough about Blaine's folks for me to be pretty sure he's never before had a Dom who cares for him the way you do. And maybe he's finally beginning to really, truly believe that you do care for him. I think that maybe his subconscious is just trying to test your love for him, to see if you'll still love him even when he isn't the perfect sub he was always expected to be.”

”Of course I'll still love him!”

Burt gave his son a gentle smile. ”I know that, kid. And you know that. But Blaine, he has probably grown up with a father who has made him feel like he has to be perfect to earn his parents' love and approval. Anything less than perfect hasn't been allowed. And maybe that's what he's trying to learn, that it's okay for him to mess up every now and then and still be loved.”

Burt shrugged his shoulders and looked at his son. Kurt furrowed his brow and thought about his dad's words.

”I guess that makes sense. I mean, he doesn't talk a lot about his dad, but I'm pretty sure his dad used to punish him for every little thing he did wrong and I know it took him a long time to believe that I'm not like that, that I care for him and want to make him happy.” Kurt paused and straightened up, the anxious feeling slowly leaving the pit of his stomach. ”So I should just let him misbehave? Show him I'll still love him, no matter what?”

Burt shot his son a stern look. ”You really think that's what's best for him?”

Kurt looked confusedly at his dad. ”But you just said...?”

”Just because there's a reason for his behavior doesn't mean it's okay, Kurt.” When Kurt just looked at his dad, Burt continued. ”The rules you two have set up are for Blaine's best. You can't just let him not follow the rules you two have agreed on. Blaine has trusted you as his Dom to make sure he follows those rules. He needs you for that.”

Kurt thought he understood what his dad was saying. He knew Blaine had taken care of himself for years before meeting Kurt, but as Kurt took over control of Blaine's schedule Kurt had noticed Blaine relaxing, like it was a relief for Blaine to be able to just follow orders and trust Kurt to make sure he was taken care of. Kurt looked back to his dad.

”Okay, yeah, I get that. But I just don't understand how I'm supposed to make him...?” Kurt's eyes widened and he jumped to his feet and crossed his arms over his chest. ”No way, dad! I'm not going to punish him for not obeying me like some mindless robot! He's a human being with free will and I'm not taking that away from him, I'm not going to _hurt him_ if he doesn't do as I say! After everything his dad has done to him...!”

Burt interrupted his son's rant with a raised hand. ”Now, you listen to me, son.” At Kurt's defiant glare, Burt gestured for him to sit. Kurt sat back down with a huff, keeping his arms defensively crossed. Burt looked at his son sternly.

”Kurt, punishment isn't – should never be – about hurting your sub. Now I know how some Doms wouldn't agree on that and I know how much cruelty you have seen and I understand where you're coming from with this. But punishment, if done right, is about helping your sub do better. _Do_ better, not _be_ better, all right? Because even when they have done something bad, they are not a bad person and after they are punished they are always forgiven, whatever happened is in the past and they can start on a clean slate, not being weighted down by their mistakes. And I think that's what Blaine might need, to know that he is not defined by the mistakes he makes.”

Kurt huffed. ”Well when you say it like that... I still don't like it, though.”

Burt looked at Kurt seriously. ”Son, you do know that me and Carole use punishments in our claim, right?”

Kurt's eyes widened and Burt continued. ”Just like I would punish you mother if she did something wrong. I've just always made sure to deal with that stuff behind closed doors, thinking it's not something you should see. Maybe that was a mistake. And you know Finn uses punishments with Rachel? Haven't you noticed how much she has changed since she and Finn were claimed? You thought that was just his love for her making her a better person?”

”Well, yeah...” Kurt mumbled under his breath.

”So you've never wondered why some nights she wouldn't say a word at dinner?” At Kurt's timid shake of the head, Burt gave his son an amused smile. ”Kid, when Rachel says hurtful things to someone, she isn't allowed to speak until she is ready to apologize to that person.”

Kurt spluttered, ”I could never do that to Blaine, that's awful!”

Burt shrugged his shoulders. ”Every couple is different, that's what works for them. I think Rachel even suggested it, she says it forces her to think about how her words affect other people. You and Blaine just need to figure out what works for you guys.”

Kurt bit his lip as he thought about his dad's words, feeling conflicted. The idea of punishing his sub made him want to squirm, a feeling of uneasiness settling in the pit of his stomach. Taking his dad's advice would mean going against a conviction he had held as long as he had understood the differences between Doms and subs. But he trusted his dad completely, and tried to reconcile the happy companionship he saw between his dad and Carole everyday with the new knowledge of his Dad punishing his sub. Kurt flickered his eyes back up to his dad.

Burt had gone back to his work, like he knew Kurt needed a minute to sort his thoughts out. As if sensing Kurt's eyes on him, Burt looked up with a questioning glance. Kurt hesitated before timidly asking, not sure he was ready to hear the answer.

”So, uhm, how do you... with Carole?”

Burt put his pen back down and rubbed his head. ”Well, son, it's a bit different with a claim between two adults, being the second claim for both of us. You know Carole was alone for a long time before we met. She got used to taking care of herself and she wanted to keep most of that, so we don't have too many rules, at least not any she would ever break. But sometimes she overworks herself and that's when I make her stay in bed for a whole weekend.”

Kurt looked at his dad questioningly when Burt didn't say anything more. ”Wait, that's her punishment? To stay in bed doing nothing?”

Burt chuckled. ”Told you it's not about hurting your sub. That's what Carole needs then, so that's what I give her.”

Kurt spluttered, ”But, but that's not a punishment...?”

Burt raised his brow at Kurt. ”It is to Carole. You know how she is, always wanting to be there for everyone else. Having to stay in bed, doing nothing but take care of herself, that's plenty of punishment for her.”

Kurt looked disbelievingly at his dad. ”And that's it? That's all you do?”

Burt gave Kurt a look he couldn't decipher. ”Well, kid, I don't think you wanna hear the rest of it.” When Kurt furrowed his brow at his dad, Burt continued, ”Since the rest of the stuff really is the kind that happens between closed doors.”

When Kurt just stared uncomprehending at his dad, Burt looked amused. ”You're old man does have a sex life, son.”

”...Oh.” Kurt blushed and averted his gaze, trying to avoid any unwelcome images popping into his head. He waited until he felt his cheeks returning closer to their normal paleness before he swallowed and looked back up at his dad, forcing himself to ask the next question, stumbling over the words he was trying to make leave his mouth.

”So... If I... with Blaine... I mean... I don't know... How am I supposed to...?”

”Well, you talk to him. Just like you've talked about everything else. Ask him about it. Listen to your sub. And you figure it out together, what works for you two.”

Kurt dropped his gaze to the papers on Burt's desk. ”Yeah, I guess...”

”Kurt...”

Kurt looked back up at his dad, knowing he had heard Kurt's doubts in his non-committed answer.

”Son, Blaine knows you're nothing like his father. Just talk to him, you'll be okay.”

Kurt took a deep breath and nodded his head, not sure if he was trying to convince himself or his dad of his intentions to talk to Blaine.

It took almost a week and countless acts of disobedience from Blaine for Kurt to gather the courage to bring up the topic of punishments with Blaine, worried about his sub's reaction. But Blaine seemed almost relieved at the suggestion and his approval helped ease Kurt's lingering anxiety and convince him that it was at least worth a try. After discarding all punishments involving physical pain – Blaine had told Kurt about his father's harsh methods of punishment one late night, sobbing and white as a sheet at the memories, and Kurt had promised he would never, ever physically harm Blaine – Blaine had suggested corner time. He wasn't really able to explain why he suggested it as his punishment and Kurt, despite hours of googling didn't quite understand it, but decided to trust that Blaine knew what was best for him. The first time they tried it, Kurt kept an anxious eye on Blaine the whole time, despite the extensive research he had done having somewhat reassured him. But it clearly calmed Blaine, having to think about his behavior, feeling bad about it, and in the end being assured by his Dom that all was forgiven. When Blaine's behavior slowly improved over the following weeks, Kurt was equally relieved that introducing punishments into their claim hadn't ended in disaster and happy to see his sub doing better.

\---

Blaine was lying on their bed playing with his phone when Kurt entered their room. Blaine guiltily hurried to drop the phone and scrambled for one of the many books that lay around him on the bed. Blaine knew he should have been studying, but the essay he was supposed to write for his history class was just  _ so boring _ and he only meant to quickly comment on a photo Jeff had posted and then he had clicked on this link for this really funny video and... Blaine always felt so bad when he realized he was disobeying Kurt, feeling like he was disappointing his Dom. It was getting better, though. He had felt so confused and disappointed in himself and then Kurt had suggested they start using punishments and Blaine was so glad Kurt had suggested it despite his obvious discomfort at the idea. 

The first time Blaine had stood in the corner of their room, silently berating himself for messing up again, he hadn't been sure it would do any good. But then afterwards Kurt had hugged him and told him he was forgiven and that he still loved Blaine, and Blaine had melted into his arms. And the next time he stood in the corner he tried to stop the thoughts of  _ bad sub, can't do anything right  _ and instead tried to understand why he had refused to make the bed even though he liked their room to look tidy just as much as Kurt did. 

He ended up almost liking his time in that corner. Even though he always felt so bad for misbehaving, it gave him a chance to sort out his thoughts. It calmed him down and Kurt's reassuring embrace and unconditional love afterwards always made him feel so much lighter.

It was almost a week since Kurt had last had to punish Blaine, his time spent in the corner having steadily decreased over the weeks. Just that morning Kurt had praised him for doing so good and Blaine had glowed under the praise. And then Blaine had to go and mess it up. Blaine wasn't sure if he imagined the disappointed look on Kurt's face when he quietly directed Blaine to his corner, but made sure to hurry to his usual position.

Blaine could hear the rustle when Kurt sat down on their bed and started loudly flipping through a magazine. When Blaine had asked Kurt about it, he had admitted he felt better keeping an eye on Blaine during punishment. After that Blaine had made sure to stand that much straighter, wanting to show Kurt he could be good. And maybe he liked it, too. Sensing his Dom's presence even though all he could see was the blank wall in front of him.

When the door bell chimed after only minutes into his punishment, Blaine shifted before focusing back on the wall in front of him. Kurt would answer the door, Blaine just had to stay still in his corner. It wasn't until the door bell rang a second time that Blaine could hear Kurt get up from the bed and quickly pad over the floor.

”Blaine? I'm just going to go answer the door real quick. You will stay in the corner until your punishment is over. I'll be right back. Nod your head if that's okay?”

When Blaine gave a quick nod of his head, Kurt left the room. Blaine listened to the sound of Kurt's retreating footsteps until all he could hear was the silence echoing around him. He looked at the wall in front of him. He was being punished, he had to stay in the corner. He had ignored Kurt telling him to do his homework. He had disobeyed an order from his Dom. He had disrespected his Dom. He had been a bad sub. He was a bad sub. Kurt must be so disappointed in him. Maybe Kurt wouldn't want him anymore, Blaine kept being a bad sub, kept ignoring orders. And Kurt left him. Kurt left him all alone and Kurt didn't want him anymore and Blaine was all alone.

Blaine barely noticed that he had started breathing heavily until he was hyperventilating. His fingers started going numb and he tried to clench and unclench his fists. His face felt like pins and needles and he felt like he was about to fall over, suddenly feeling weak and dizzy. But he couldn't move, couldn't reach out his hand to grab support form the wall, couldn't slide down to the floor. Kurt had told him to stay in the corner. He had to stand in the corner, be good for Kurt.

\---

When Kurt hurried back up the stairs he cursed talkative neighbors. He knew it had only been a couple of minutes, but he felt bad for leaving Blaine in the middle of his punishment. Even though Blaine had never expressed any need for Kurt to stay in the room, it made Kurt feel better even though Blaine had never even acknowledged his presence during corner time. As Kurt opened the door to their room he told himself to stop worrying, but when he glanced over at Blaine he gasped.

Blaine was breathing loudly enough for Kurt to hear it all the way by the door. He was swaying from side to side like he was about to fall over and seemed to be mumbling to himself. Kurt hurried over to his sub.

”Blaine? Blaine!”

When Kurt reached the corner he could finally hear what Blaine was saying and his heart was instantly in his throat.

”Paddington, Paddington, Paddington...”

”Shit! Oh God, Blaine?”

When Blaine made no move to recognize he had heard Kurt, Kurt let his hands flutter uncertainly in the air between them before drawing a deep breath and gently grabbing Blaine by the shoulders to turn him around. Blaine was shaking and staring unseeingly in front of him. Kurt's hands fluttered over Blaine's face as he tried to assess just how bad the situation was.

”Oh God, Blaine, I'm so sorry, so sorry. Come on, sweetie...”

After what felt like an eternity, Blaine's eyes focused in on Kurt and filled with tears. He slumped into Kurt's arms and Kurt stumbled backwards before he regained his balance and carefully lowered both of them to the floor. He cradled Blaine close to his chest and started moving his hand in soothing circles over Blaine's heaving back.

”Come on, Blaine. Breath with me, sweetie. In, and out. In, and out.”

Kurt pushed back his own panic, focusing on breathing evenly and trying to get Blaine to match his slow breaths. He was so mad at himself for leaving Blaine alone. He knew he shouldn't have done it. If he had just been there, looking over Blaine, none of this would have happened. He had screwed up so bad.

Blaine's breaths slowly calmed down. He clung to Kurt hard enough to bruise, but Kurt didn't move, just held Blaine as close to him as humanly possible and kept pressing small kisses to the top of Blaine's head.

When Blaine finally,  _ finally,  _ mumbled a quiet ”I'm okay” into Kurt's chest, Kurt moved back only barely enough to be able to catch Blaine's eye. 

”Blaine, I'm so sorry...”

Blaine burrowed further into Kurt before he gave a small shake of his head against Kurt's chest. He looked back up at Kurt and Kurt was relieved to see that he looked more calm though clearly exhausted. 

”It's okay, Kurt. You didn't know that would happen. _I_ didn't know that would happen.”

”No, I never should have left you alone, I'm a terrible Dom, I should have...”

Blaine looked at Kurt with big eyes. ”Kurt, no. You're a wonderful Dom. It wasn't your fault, it just... happened.”

They stayed quiet, Kurt carding his fingers through Blaine's disheveled curls, his sub's exhausted body slumped against him. He hesitated, not wanting to upset Blaine any more, but needing desperately to make things better. Kurt kept stroking Blaine wherever he could reach as he asked, as gently as he could, ”What exactly did happen?”

Blaine fiddled with Kurt's shirt and considered his answer before he spoke. ”I-I'm not sure. I just, I felt so alone, like you had left me, abandoned me. And I knew you were coming right back, but it was like my brain just wouldn't listen and I just kept thinking that you didn't want me anymore.” Kurt tried to cut in, but Blaine continued, ”I know you want me, I do. I don't even understand why I would think like that. I swear, Kurt, I don't really think that. It was just something about being all alone, knowing that I had made you mad...”

This time Kurt did cut in. ”Blaine, sweetie, no, I was never mad at you. You know everything I tell you to do is for your own good, right? That's all I want, the best for you. And we agreed that you need to be punished when you don't do as I say. But Blaine, sweetie, we don't have to do that anymore.”

Blaine looked at Kurt. ”Because you're scared this will happen again?”

”Of course I'm scared it will happen again! And I don't ever want to do that to you ever again.”

Kurt looked almost pleadingly at Blaine and Blaine slowly shook his head. ”I'm scared, too. But...”

Blaine bit his lip and Kurt furrowed his brow. Blaine took a deep breath, knowing he needed the following words to leave his mouth. Even though, shaken by what had happened, a part of him wanted to just take the easy way out and agree with Kurt, a bigger part of him knew that wasn't the answer. His voice still came out shaky when he spoke.

”Kurt, every time before this, it has helped. It's always calmed me down. And I've been doing so much better. I need that. I need to know that I don't always have to be perfect and that if I mess up, you'll still be there. If we just stop and things go back to me feeling bad all the time for not being good enough for you....”

At that Kurt vigorously shook his head and tried to protest, ”Blaine...”

Blaine hurried to continue. ”Yes, today was really bad. And I don't ever want to feel like that again.” Blaine held back the tears that threatened to well up and pushed away the memories that were still all too fresh and focused his gaze on his Dom, drawing comfort from Kurt's presence. He tried to sound more sure than he felt when he continued. ”We just have to figure out a way to make sure it doesn't happen again. I think... I think if you can just always stay with me? Like you have been doing, so I can hear you, know you're there?”

Kurt hugged Blaine closer to him. ”Of course, baby. Whatever you want. Maybe I can touch you, or hum so you can hear me better or something? I guess I've kind of been doing that, with the magazines, you know? Trying to make sure you hear I'm there. I don't ever want you to feel like you're alone, I want you to always know that I'm right there with you, whenever you need me.”

Kurt tipped Blaine's chin up and looked at him. ”I'm so sorry for leaving you alone, Blaine.”

Blaine gave Kurt a small smile that released some of the tension that had built in Kurt's body. ”It's okay. I know you're always there for me.”

Blaine leaned back into Kurt and they stayed curled up in each other until long after Kurt's legs had fallen asleep. Kurt kept stroking Blaine's back in soothing circles, slowly relaxing as he felt the last of the tension leave his sub's body. Just as Kurt was convinced that Blaine had fallen asleep and was considering whether or not trying to move him to the bed was a good idea, Blaine stirred in his arms and looked up at him with a small smile.

”You know, I've been messing up so much lately, it's only fair you mess up a little, too.”

At Kurt's frown, Blaine reached up to nuzzle against his cheek and looked up at Kurt from under his lashes. ”Too soon to joke about it?”

Kurt tried to answer, but was suddenly scared of bursting into tears if he opened his mouth, the events of the afternoon hitting him hard as the adrenaline from taking care of Blaine slowly wore off. When Blaine noticed Kurt desperately pressing his lips together and trying to blink away the tears in his eyes, he leaned up and wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, leaning his forehead against Kurt's and speaking softly.

”Hey. I forgive you. Don't you deserve to be forgiven, too?”

Kurt sighed and let his head drop to rest against Blaine's. ”I just want to be good for you.”

Blaine leaned back to look at Kurt, wanting to make sure Kurt understood just how much he meant his next words. ”You are. Always.”

Blaine was relieved to see the lingering doubt slowly leaving Kurt's eyes and gave him a quick hug before pulling back and resolutely stating, ”Come on, we need some cuddles.”

Kurt smiled at his sub. Blaine was so strong. Much stronger than anyone realized. Much stronger than he was given credit for as a sub. In moments like these it felt like Blaine was the one that was taking care of Kurt instead of the other way around. Kurt knew there were plenty of Doms who would scoff at him, saying he shouldn't need his sub to comfort him. But Kurt was so grateful he had a relationship where he and Blaine could take care of each other.

”Cuddles, huh?”

Blaine gave Kurt a radiant smile. ”Yup. Cuddles make everything better.”

When Blaine tried to pull away and get up, Kurt held him back, looking searchingly at him. ”We're okay?”

Blaine's smile softened and he nodded. ”Yes, Kurt. We're okay.”

They untangled from each other and Kurt stumbled to his feet with a groan, He looked down at his sub, who was looking up at him with grabby hands and the most adorable pout on his face. Kurt let out a small laugh and reached out his hands to drag Blaine to his feet. ”Come on then, goof. Cuddle time.”

Kurt was pretty sure Blaine would have clapped his hands along with his exited ”yay” had they not been firmly in Kurt's grasp. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter: use of safeword.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had this short little final chapter planned out and then I decided to add some stuff and then I added some more stuff and then the chapter completely got away from me and I ended up splitting it into two chapters. Oops. So I'm posting this now and then I'll get to work on what I had originally planned to write... I really love this chapter though, I hope you guys like it, too :) And again, a giant thank you to everyone who left comments on the last chapter, I'm so so glad you all liked it! :) :)

Blaine was sitting quietly in the passenger seat of Kurt's Navigator, staring out the windshield at the houses passing by. He was trying to stay calm, but every street corner they passed made him more sure he knew where Kurt was taking him. When Kurt had told him to dress in his favorite dress shirt and refused to reveal where they were going, Blaine had trusted him without a doubt. Now, he was trying really hard not to lose that trust, but it was hard, anxious feelings pushing their way to the forefront of his mind no matter how hard he tried to breath deeply and remind himself that he could trust Kurt.

Kurt was glancing at Blaine next to him so often he was afraid he would miss a stop sign or run over random old ladies appearing from nowhere, but he was unable to keep his focus on the road with his sub so tense beside him. Kurt hadn't been sure if springing this trip on Blaine was the right thing to do, and as he saw Blaine anxiously peering out the window he tried to convince himself that he had made the right choice, not telling Blaine in advance and having his sub in an anxious frenzy for days.

As they got closer to their destination, Kurt gave up trying to get Blaine to keep up a conversation and turned up the music. When he finally slowed down and parked the car along a well-kept street, P!nk was cut of in the middle of ”Perfect” and the sudden silence in the car felt almost suffocating. Kurt turned to Blaine. He was tense and stared with big, scared eyes at the house in front of them.

Kurt could hear the nerves in his voice when he broke the silence. ”Blaine, baby? What are you thinking?”

Blaine looked at Kurt, then looked back at the house he had grown up in, like he couldn't take his eyes off of it towering in front of them. ”I'm thinking... I'm thinking that a month ago I would have thought that you bringing me here meant that you didn't want me anymore, that you were taking me back, because I kept messing up and not being a good sub for you. I'm trying really hard not to believe the voice in my head that's convinced that's why we're here.”

Kurt bit his lip to keep the protests from pouring from his mouth, sensing Blaine needed to figure this one out for himself. When Blaine stayed silent, Kurt gently prompted, ”...and?”

Blaine shook his head and turned to look at Kurt. ”A part of me is really scared right now. Scared of losing you. Of going back there, with him. Of losing this life that I never thought that I would have that's making me so happy.”

Blaine tried to blink away the tears that were pooling in his eyes. ”I just...”

Blaine took a shuddering breath and Kurt reached over to take Blaine's hand, stopping Blaine's nervous fidgeting with the hem of his shirt and squeezed gently. Blaine threaded their fingers together and continued in a quiet voice. ”I just wish I could stop being scared.”

When the tears started slowly rolling down Blaine's cheeks, Kurt twisted his body to reach with his free hand to gently wipe them away. He brushed his fingers through Blaine's curls and let Blaine lean into his hand. Blaine brought Kurt's other hand to his chest and gripped it tightly with both of his hands. He looked up at Kurt through his lashes.

”You're not leaving me.”

Kurt gave his sub a proud smile for not making his words a question and quickly shook his head. ”No. I'm not leaving you. Ever.”

Blaine nodded and straightened up, hugging Kurt's hand closer to his chest. ”I'm not losing you.”

Kurt gave another shake of his head, ”No, never.”

Blaine ducked his head and let out a long breath, his heart beat slowing down from its frantic beating against his rib cage and the anxious knot in his stomach loosening.

”I knew that.” He felt sheepish. ”I believe that. Most of the time. Sometimes I just... I wish I could stop being scared.”

Kurt put his fingers under Blaine's chin and Blaine lifted his head to meet Kurt's eyes. ”You will. Just give it some time.”

Blaine closed his eyes and sighed. ”Yeah.” When he opened his eyes his gaze was back at his parents' house. ”So, uhm, why are we here, then?”

Kurt wanted to kick himself for not having thought out what to say to Blaine once they were here, having not realized there would be a need for explanations He opened and closed his mouth a few times watching Blaine tense when he didn't immediately say anything. Kurt stumbled over his words in his hurry to answer.

”Well, you said your dad is never home on Sunday afternoons, so... This time your mom doesn't know we're coming, so I thought... I though you would like to see her?”

Kurt anxiously waited for Blaine's response. He wouldn't force Blaine to see his mom if Blaine didn't want to, but he was hoping with all his heart that Blaine wouldn't fear a repeat of their last disaster of a visit too much to not take the opportunity to reunite with his mom.

Blaine took a deep breath. Of course he knew that's why they were here, there couldn't really be any other reason for them being here, but actually hearing Kurt say it... Blaine didn't know what he was feeling. Anxious, overwhelmed, hopeful, scared to be hopeful – it was all one big jumble. He looked at Kurt with big eyes.

”Will you come with me?”

Kurt gave a relieved smile. ”Of course, baby. Whatever you want.”

They ended up staying in the car for almost half an hour before Blaine could force himself to let go of Kurt's hand and climb out of the car. As soon as Kurt rounded the car, Blaine hurried to grab hold of his hand and let Kurt half-drag half-lead him up the driveway to the place he had once called home.

Blaine let Kurt ring the doorbell and it only took moments before the door was opened by a petite dark-haired woman. Kurt immediately saw the resemblance to Blaine and smiled. The smile quickly fell from his face when the woman looked like she wanted to slam the door in their face at the sight of her son, her politeness the only thing keeping her at the doorstep. When Blaine didn't speak, Kurt hurried to reach out his hand.

”Mrs. Anderson? Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel, Blaine's Dom.”

Mrs. Anderson hesitantly shook Kurt's hand before quickly withdrawing it and hugging herself. She spoke in a hushed voice, glancing around and clearly nervous.

”You shouldn't be here.”

Kurt answered her pleading gaze with a polite smile, determined not to give up so easily. ”If we could come in for just a minute?”

Kurt was pretty sure she only let them in because she was afraid some of the neighbors would see them at the door, but he was grateful nevertheless. It was clear though that not even politeness would get them past the entrance hall. All three of them stood awkwardly in the dim light of the bare room before Blaine took a deep breath and a hesitant step forward and reached out for his mom.

”Mom?”

Kurt had never heard his voice sound so small and his heart ached when Mrs. Anderson made a move to embrace her son but stopped herself and took a step back. She looked pleadingly at Kurt when she spoke.

”You should go. My Dominant will be home soon.”

Kurt frowned, knowing by what Blaine had told him that Mr. Anderson shouldn't be home for hours. ”Blaine just wants to talk to you.”

Mrs. Anderson looked at her son, a heartbroken expression clouding her face. ”I'm not allowed.”

Blaine felt tears pool in his eyes. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised by her answer. His father not allowing his wife contact with Blaine was not unexpected. And Blaine should have known that his mom wouldn't disobey her Dom, not even for her son. It still broke his heart.

”Mom, please? I-I love you.”

His mom's eyes filled with tears but she stayed quiet. Blaine choked back a sob. ”I love you. And I want you to know that I'm happy. Kurt makes me really happy. And I love him and he loves me. He would never hurt me, he's the best Dom I could have ever hoped for, okay?” Blaine looked searchingly at his mom, who seemed to be hanging onto every word he said, her expression going from disbelief to relief as Blaine spoke. ”I'm going to be okay.”

She wiped at the tears that had started steadily rolling down her cheeks and gave a miniscule nod of her head before quickly turning her gaze to Kurt, giving him an appraising look. ”You'll take good care of my Blainey?”

Kurt nodded and put his arm around Blaine. ”I will. Always.” He searched his pockets for the note he had made a snap decision to make last minute with their hastily scribbled down address. ”Here. If you ever want to... come visit, or stay, or... You are always welcome.”

Mrs. Anderson hesitantly took the note and held it to her heart. She nodded and then glanced to the door. Kurt started gently guiding Blaine to leave. Blaine forced his feat to move, not wanting to leave his mom. Alone. In this house. With that man. Looking so, so small. As Kurt was opening the door, Blaine looked over his shoulder and gave his mom one last look.

”I love you, mom.”

Just as he was closing the door behind them he heard her voice, no louder than a whisper. ”I love you, too, Blainey.”

It wasn't until Kurt pulled them over at a quiet street a few blocks away that Blaine let his sobs shake his body. Kurt shushed him and held him and let him cry until he was too exhausted to do anything more than sit still and let Kurt hold him. Blaine didn't say a word until they were curled up in bed that night. The quiet ”At least she knows I'm okay, right?” sounded so sad that Kurt had to bite his lip hard to stop himself from crying. Instead he held his sub close, hoping his love was enough to get Blaine through what no one should have to endure.

\---

Kurt woke to his own moan. He looked blearily around the still dark room, glancing at the alarm clock notifying him to it being barely five in the morning before noticing Blaine kneeling between his legs. When he shifted, Blaine looked up at him and, noticing Kurt was awake, let Kurt's hard cock fall from his mouth and rushed to crawl up to kiss Kurt hard and dirty.

”Want you so bad, Kurt. Need you , so much, right now.”

When Blaine leaned back in to kiss Kurt, Kurt turned his head to the side, still half asleep and trying to understand what was going on. Undeterred, Blaine trailed his lips down Kurt's neck, sucking and licking at Kurt's sensitive skin. ”Want you to fuck me, want to feel you inside, want it so bad...”

At Blaine's words, Kurt bolted upright, Blaine tumbling down into his lap at the sudden movement. Blaine quickly regained his balance and wrapped his hand around Kurt's cock while his other hand reached up to tweak Kurt's nipple. Startled, Kurt pushed Blaine away.

”Blaine, stop!”

Blaine tried to reach back for Kurt's cock, letting his hands move wherever he could reach. ”Why? Don't you want to? I want you to, so bad. I know you want to, come on Kurt. Fuck me, want it so much...”

Kurt grabbed Blaine's wrists to hold him still and tried to meet Blaine's eyes. ”Blaine, stop. We are not doing this...”

Before Kurt could say anything else, Blaine pulled his arms free and sprung to his feat. ”Why not? You said you'd never leave me, that you'd always take care of me! So why won't you? I told you I want to!”

Kurt stumbled to his feat, pulling his pyjama pants over his slowly – too slowly, damn it for teenage hormones – wilting erection. He reached out a hand for Blaine. ”Come on, Blaine, sweetie, you're upset and hurting, you don't really want this, let's just...”

Blaine slapped Kurt's hand away. ”Don't tell me what I want and don't want! I know what I want! You're just too fucking scared to be a man and fuck his sub like a proper Dom!”

Kurt recoiled at Blaine's words. He knew Blaine didn't really mean it, he was just hurting and lashing out at the only person he trusted enough to let go with. Rationally he knew that. It still hurt, though.

Kurt walked over to the lamp switch and blinked his eyes when their room suddenly bathed in bright light.

”Blaine. Corner. Now.”

Blaine huffed and looked like he wanted to protest, but snapped his mouth shut and marched over to the corner of the room. After a moment, Kurt followed him and stood behind him, placing a calming hand on his shoulder. When Blaine tried to shake it off with a jerk of his body, Kurt almost let him, but stayed firm knowing that no matter how upset Blaine was right now Kurt couldn't break his promise to always stay with him during punishments.

It took a long time before Kurt could feel Blaine's muscles start to relax under his hand. It took even longer until Blaine slumped his shoulders and hang his head. Kurt's arm was cramping for keeping it still for so long before Blaine finally turned to look at him with tears in his eyes.

”I'm sorry. I called you a bad Dom. It's not true. Kurt, I'm sorry.”

Kurt instantly wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and held him close. ”It's okay, baby. I know. You're forgiven.”

At Kurt's words Blaine breathed out. He burrowed further into Kurt's arms and let the warmth of his Dom sooth him. He tried to ignore the thoughts that had woken him up. They kept swirling around in his head until he felt like he couldn't take it anymore. Focusing on Kurt had helped, but Kurt had refused to be the distraction Blaine needed so desperately. He tried to focus on the rise and fall of Kurt's chest against him, hoping it would make him feel at least a little less out of control.

They stayed wrapped up in each other for a long time before Kurt leaned back to meet Blaine's eyes. Blaine looked calmer and Kurt chanced addressing what had just happened. 

”Blaine, sweetie, I know you're hurting, but baby, lashing out is not the answer. If you're hurting, I want you to talk to me, okay? Not keep it all inside and try to ignore it. The pain won't go away if you don't deal with it.” 

Blaine sighed and bit his lip before giving a resigned nod. He closed his eyes to stop the tears he could feel welling up at the mere thought of talking about what had happened with his mom.

Kurt looked at his sub struggling and hesitated to continue, but knew he needed to. He gently grabbed Blaine's face and Blaine opened his eyes to meet his eyes. ”And...  sex is not the answer. You don't want our first time taking that step being like this, do you?”

Blaine blushed and burrowed back into Kurt. His voice was muffled when he spoke against Kurt's chest. ”I just wanted to be close to you. I just wanted to feel loved.”

Kurt carded his fingers through Blaine's curls. ”I know, baby, I know. And I love you so much. But I don't want to do something we'll regret later.”

Blaine lifted his head to look at Kurt. He bit his lip. Now didn't really feel like a good time to have a discussion about whether or not they wanted to be with each other like that. Blaine was still upset and Kurt was focused on comforting Blaine. But Blaine had been waiting for the right time to bring it up for weeks, going back and forth on whether he should talk to Kurt or not. He knew he was ready. When he was naked under Kurt and Kurt moved from stroking his cock to fondling his balls, Blaine would instinctively jerk his hips, desperately trying to will Kurt's hand to move just a little bit lower. But it never did. Kurt was so careful to stay clear of Blaine's hole. Blaine appreciated it, but he was also feeling more and more _empty_. No matter how good the sex was, it felt like something was missing. Blaine wanted to feel Kurt inside him, to be as close to him as he could physically get. But he wasn't sure if Kurt was ready. Remembering Kurt's worries and not wanting to push, Blaine had hesitated to ask him about it. And now his freak out had made the decision for him and once the topic was brought up he just couldn't stay quiet anymore and he blurted out the first words that came to his mind.

”I wouldn't regret it. I've wanted to a long time before tonight.”

Kurt's voice was shrill when he squeaked out a nervous, ”You have?”

He knew he was the one holding them back in the bedroom. It was probably why Blaine's words had stung so badly. There was a grain of truth in what he had said about Kurt being too scared to fuck him. A part of Kurt was still scared of taking  that last step in their relationship, forever haunted by their first time together. He had convinced himself that they weren't ready, and now, here Blaine was telling him that he was. 

Blaine hugged Kurt close. ”I want everything with you. And I want to feel you in me. When you're ready.” Blaine hung his head. ”I'm sorry I pushed you. I can wait. I have been waiting. But I want you to know that I want to. When you want.”

He looked back up at Kurt, sincerity shining in his eyes. Kurt tried to ignore the nervous flutter in his stomach. His heart was beating wildly when he forced the words jumping around in his head to leave his mouth. ”I want everything with you, too.”

At Blaine's hopeful smile, Kurt hurried to voice his fears. ”I guess I'm still scared that I'll hurt you.”

Blaine considered Kurt's words. ”You might.”

When Kurt's eyes widened at Blaine's words, Blaine wished he had chosen a less upfront answer, but shouldered on. ”Kurt, we're in a relationship. Sometimes we will hurt each other. You think I didn't notice how hurt you were when I called you a bad Dom for not fucking me? I hurt you. I didn't mean to, but I did. And I was so angry that I didn't even care.”

Kurt protested, ”That's not the same!”

Blaine shrugged. ”Words can hurt just as badly as fists, Kurt. I hurt you. At some point you're going to hurt me.”

Kurt bit his lip and his voice came out small. ”I don't ever want to hurt you.”

Blaine gave him a small smile. ”I know. And that's all I can ask for.” Blaine hugged Kurt close. ”Just give it some time, right?”

Kurt couldn't help smiling back at his sub. He leaned his forehead against Blaine's with a groan. ”Why do I feel like you always end up making me feel better when I should be the one taking care of you?”

Blaine leaned up on his toes to give Kurt a quick peck on the lips. ”We take care of each other.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is it, the final chapter! Wow. It feels weird knowing that this story is over (and you guys don't wanna know how long I spent agonizing over the last sentence of this chapter knowing it was the sentence ending the whole story...). I want to give a giant thank you to everyone who has followed this story, it has been so great writing this for all of you guys :) When I started with the first chapter months ago I never could have imagined I would end up with a story of over 50 000 words - this is by far the longest thing I've ever written. And there is no way I would have finished it without all of your lovely comments and each and every one of your kudos letting me know that so many of you were enjoying my story! (I remember when I posted the first chapter how ridiculously happy I was when I got 12 kudos :D ). And I am so grateful and happy that there have been so many of you that I have been able to reach with my story. So, one more time: THANK YOU <3 and until next time :)

Blaine had been planning it for weeks. His and Kurt's six month anniversary was coming up and he wanted to be the one to make a grand gesture this time. Kurt had been so amazing to him from the very first day they met and entered their claim and Blaine wanted to show him just how much it meant to him.

Sneaking behind his Dom's back, even for a good reason, was not easy though. He had had to enlist the help of all the Hummel-Hudsons. The rest of the family had promised to make themselves scarce for the evening, Carole had bought all the ingredients and left him detailed instructions for the dinner he planned to surprise Kurt with, there was a bouquet of flowers hiding in Finn and Rachel's room and Rachel had helped Blaine make a scrapbook filled with pictures of him and Kurt under the disguise of homework. Burt hadn't lifted a brow at Blaine's request for way too many candles and Blaine had filled his iPod with no less than seven different playlists for the evening. Finn had promised to keep Kurt distracted while Blaine made everything ready. Blaine wanted it to be perfect.

Except when they got home from school Finn just waved at them from the couch and didn't say a word about the English essay he was supposed to insist that he needed Kurt's help with. When Blaine subtly tried to bring up the topic, Kurt jumped to suggest that  _ Blaine _ help Finn. At which point Blaine tried to make up a fumbling excuse about having promised to help Carole get started with dinner, a statement which normally would have earned a raised eyebrow from Kurt, who was clearly the more comfortable in the kitchen out of them, but instead had Kurt let out a too loud ”No!” that startled Blaine to silence. It was only when Finn let out a chuckle that both Kurt and Blaine turned back to look at him and noticed the goofy grin on his face.

”Yes, Finn?” 

Kurt's voice was overly sweet, but Finn seemed undeterred. He got up from the couch and clapped both of them on their backs.

”Dudes, come on! It's your anniversary, man. Did you really think that you were the only one planning something for tonight?”

Blaine wasn't sure who Finn was talking to and turned to Kurt, trying to not let his face give him away. Kurt was looking at Finn with a scowl.

”Finn!” He hissed at his step-brother, but before he could rant about Finn ruining his surprise, Finn raised his hands in defense.

”Sorry, bro, but it's not like you're going to be able to cook Blaine dinner when Blaine plans on doing the same for you.”

Kurt gaped and turned his head to look at Blaine, who had an equally dumbstruck expression on his face. Kurt turned back to Finn.

”Wait, what?”

Finn shrugged his shoulders. ”Mom thought it was super cute how both of you were planning to surprise each other so she made all of us swear not to say anything. So there's basically enough food to feed an army in the fridge and our room is filled with a bunch of romantic stuff you were trying to hide from each other.”

When Finn noticed being forgotten in favor of Blaine and Kurt looking lovingly at each other, he backed towards the door. ”So... I'm just gonna go and you guys can fight it out on who's plans were more romantic, okay?”

Only when the door slammed shut behind Finn did Kurt and Blaine break eye contact. It was Kurt who spoke first.

”So I guess I'm not the only one with plans for tonight?”

Blaine sheepishly shrugged his shoulders. ”I wanted to surprise you.”

Blaine nervously waited for Kurt to decide what they would do. He knew Kurt must have been planning something at least as elaborate as Blaine and wouldn't like changing his plans at the last minute. But Blaine had put so much effort into his plans, too, and he really wanted to show Kurt.

Kurt stepped closer and embraced Blaine in a tight hug. ”I love you.”

Blaine melted into Kurt's arms. ”I love you, too.”

Kurt stepped back and clapped his hands. ”I guess we just have to do this together then and it will be twice as great!”

Blaine's face split into a happy smile before looking questioningly at Kurt. ”Are you sure? It might get really over the top with my overly romantic plans added to whatever great stuff you have planned.”

Kurt just smiled at him. ”We've come a long way in six months. I think we deserve an over the top romantic evening, don't you think?”

It turned out combining their plans worked perfectly. They decided to have the starters Kurt had prepared while Blaine made them the fettuccine alfredo he had been planning on making, leaving the rest of the food in the fridge. Kurt insisted thought that there could never be too much dessert and so Kurt made a cheesecake while Blaine laid out strawberries with whipped cream. It turned out the tulips Kurt had bought went really nicely with Blaine's roses and it was amazing how similar the playlists they had prepared were. They wore the suits Kurt had bought specifically for the evening and Kurt let Blaine cover every free surface in small candles.

They were finishing the strawberries when Blaine jumped up from the table. ”Oh, I have something for you!”

He wasn't even surprised when Kurt echoed his statement and they both went upstairs to Finn and Rachel's room, Blaine rooting through Rachel's drawer while Kurt went to Finn's desk. They went back to their own room and Blaine, suddenly feeling shy, handed Kurt the wrapped package in his hands.

”You first?”

Kurt sat down at the edge of their bed and carefully tore of the paper. He gasped when he saw their smiling faces looking up at him from the cover of a scrapbook. He slowly flipped through the pages, noting the comments in Blaine's neat handwriting by the photographs of them together. He looked up at Blaine, trying not to tear up and failing miserably.

”Blaine, this is amazing. Thank you.”

Blaine gave a shy smile. ”You like it?”

Kurt reached over to give Blaine a hug. ”I love it! It must have taken you hours to make, I can't believe I didn't notice anything.”

Kurt hugged the scrapbook to his chest and bit his lip. ”Mine isn't nearly as wonderful as this.”

Blaine smiled and bumped their shoulders together. ”Stop it, I'm sure it's great.”

Kurt took a deep breath and reached to hand Blaine the box he had so carefully wrapped. ”Okay. Open it?”

Blaine turned the box around in his hands a few times before reaching to open it. When he peered into the box, he couldn't help but frown. He dug out the small bottle wrapped in pink silk paper and looked questioningly at Kurt.

”Lube? Didn't we just open a new bottle?”

Kurt blushed and hurried to point out, ”There is a bowtie in there, too.”

Blaine dug out a Brooks Brothers bowtie he had been eyeing for weeks and let out an excited squeel. But not even the amazingly soft fabric of the bowtie could hold his attention for long and he quickly went back to staring questioningly at the bottle of lube in his hands. Kurt placed his hand on top of Blaine's, stopping Blaine from twirling the bottle in his hands. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

”I thought... tonight we could... I feel stupid now, it seemed like a good idea at the time to give this suggestive present and then you went and made this amazing gift for me...”

Blaine looked up at Kurt with big eyes, finally registering what Kurt was saying.

”Kurt? You mean...?”

Kurt blushed, but didn't let it stop him from leaning in and humming into Blaine's ear. ” _ Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love...” _

He leaned back and looked at Blaine, who almost tackled him to the bed.

”Yes, yes, yes, god yes, _Kurt_!”

Kurt let out a laugh. ”I guess I don't have to ask you if you're sure, then?”

Blaine just let his body thump down on the bed and pulled Kurt on top of him. He pulled Kurt down for a heated kiss. When he pulled back to catch his breath his voice already sounded wrecked when he spoke.

”Fuck me, please, Kurt.”

Kurt wrinkled his nose at Blaine's words. ”When you say it like that it sounds so...”

” _Hot_.” Blaine supplied in a breathy voice.

Kurt couldn't help a groan escaping his lips and his cock twitched in his pants. ”Oh, fuck, Blaine.” He pulled back an inch more to regain some of his brain function. ”I was going to say vulgar.”

Blaine chuckled. ”Well, what would you call it then?”

Kurt tried to shrug his shoulders without toppling down on Blaine. He went serious when he spoke. ”I want to make love to you.”

Blaine gave his Dom a fond smile before reaching out to pull him back in for a slow kiss that quickly turned desperate. When their lips separated Blaine mumbled against Kurt's mouth, ”Yeah...Want you to... do that... please.”

Kurt pulled back to look down at his sub and gave him a teasing smile. ”Already losing our ability to form coherent sentences, are we?”

Blaine gave a playful pout. ”Not my fault. Your tongue does magic things.”

Kurt raised a brow and let his tongue flick out to lick his lower lip, not missing Blaine's amber eyes darkening as they followed the movement. Before Kurt could say anything more, Blaine pulled him back down and smashed their lips together in another frantic kiss. Kurt let Blaine explore his mouth and roam his hands over Kurt's heated body. Kurt moved to suck kisses into Blaine's neck while making quick work of unbuttoning Blaine's shirt. He straddled Blaine and let his hands flutter over Blaine's chest and abdomen, feeling Blaine's muscles constrict under his hands. When Blaine whined in the back of his throat and tried to buck his hips up, his body jerking and his eyes already screwed shut, Kurt lifted himself up on his knees and started unbuttoning his own shirt.

”Shh, patience, baby.”

Blaine stilled his trashing body and opened his eyes to look at Kurt revealing his pale chest. Kurt wriggled out of his pants, his underwear quickly following, and leaned back down over Blaine. He let his hands move to tease Blaine's nipples before moving to cup Blaine's hard cock pressing against the zipper of his pants.

”So hard for me already, hmm, baby?”

Blaine whined. ”Kuuurt, don't tease!”

Kurt gave Blaine's crotch a light slap and Blaine jerked in surprise and let out a high, ”Oh- _ oh _ !”

Kurt gave Blaine a stern look. ”What did I tell you, Blaine?”

Blaine tried to focus his thoughts, trying to calm the arousal coursing through his body. ”To-to be patient.”

Kurt gave Blaine a soft smile. ”That's right, baby. Ar you going to be patient? Are you going to be a good boy for me?”

Blaine hurried to nod. ”Yes, Kurt, so good, so good for you.”

Kurt gave a satisfied smile and leaned in to swirl his tongue around Blaine's nipple. ”Mhm, that's it, that's my good boy, going to take care of you, make you ready for my cock. You want my cock, Blaine?”

” _Ah_ -yes, Kurt, want it so bad.”

Kurt moved his hand to unbutton Blaine's pants and peeled Blaine's pants and underwear off, letting his hard cock spring free. Kurt stroked the shaft lightly before moving to cup Blaine's balls. Blaine spread his legs more and Kurt let go of Blaine's balls, hesitating only slightly before letting his finger slowly trail lower. He looked up at Blaine.

”Is this okay?”

Blaine looked down at Kurt. Kurt being so careful with Blaine had Blaine's heart swell in his chest and he forgot all about the urgency of his arousal just moments ago and gave Kurt a soft smile. ”Yeah.”

Blaine pulled his knees up to give Kurt better access and Kurt drew in a sharp breath at the sight of the pink puckered hole. He let his finger lightly brush over it and Blaine's breath hitched in response. Kurt moved his other hand back to lightly stroke Blaine's shaft while he brushed his fingers against Blaine's rim, letting him get used to the feeling of the touch.

When Blaine couldn't help but whine and push his hips down against Kurt's fingers, Kurt twisted his body to reach for the bottle of lube that had been discarded on the bed earlier. Kurt's hand caught on the smooth fabric of the bowtie he had gotten Blaine. He paused, his mind suddenly flashing with visions of all the ways he could completely ruin that bowtie, each one of them having his cock throbbing and not even caring at the prospect of wrinkling a designer bowtie beyond repair or soaking it in sweat. Or saliva. Or maybe come.  _ God _ .

When Blaine didn't hear the sound of a bottle cap snapping open, he turned his head to look at Kurt's suddenly still form, frowning his brows questioningly. His eyes fell on Kurt's fingers playing with the bowtie before lifting his eyes to see Kurt's eyes darkening.

”Kurt?” Blaine peered at the bowtie, before realization hit him. ”Oh my god, did you buy that bowtie to be a... a _sex bowtie_?

Kurt's head snapped to look at Blaine and his eyes widened at Blaine's words. ”What? No! I swear! It's just...” Kurt twined the bowtie between his fingers. ”Oh god, I could do so many things to you with this...”

Blaine looked scandalized. ”Kurt, it's Brooks Brothers!”

”I know, I know.” Kurt gripped the bowtie tighter, not being able to stop thinking about tying Blaine's hands to the headboard in a pretty bow. Or using the bowtie to gag Blaine, they had talked about trying that. Or teasing Blaine with soft touches while he wore nothing but the bowtie snug against his neck. Or tying it tightly around Blaine's cock to stop Blaine from coming while he thrust into him, _fuck,_ that would be so hot. ”I'll buy you a new one?”

The look on Kurt's face had Blaine's cock twitching and his mouth going dry. Whatever Kurt had in mind would definitely be worth a destroyed bowtie, no matter how gorgeous it was. Coherent thoughts quickly abandoning him, he only panted out a breathless, ”Oh-okay.”

Kurt twirled the bowtie between his fingers and smirked. ”Good, because I do have some ideas...” He looked down at Blaine. ”Since it is  _ your _ bowtie, maybe I should let you choose?”

Blaine shook his head and let out a breathless, ”Surprise me.”

Kurt lifted his brow in a challenge before crawling on top of Blaine. ”Hands up, baby.”

Blaine couldn't move his hands fast enough to cross them over his head. When Kurt maneuvered them to rest against one of the bars in the headboard and made quick work of neatly tying the bowtie around Blaine's wrists, Blaine let out a long moan. Kurt tugged at the knot to make sure it was secure, before checking with Blaine.

”Okay?”

Blaine nodded furiously. ”So okay.”

Blaine didn't know why the bowtie felt different from the silk scarves Kurt usually tied him with, but it did. All he could feel was the soft fabric snug against his skin. He always felt a calmness settle over him having his movements restricted, but this time it felt almost overwhelmingly good. The haze in his mind only cleared when he –  _ finally! -  _ heard the cap of the lube bottle click open. He watched Kurt pour an unnecessary large amount on his fingers. Just him rubbing his fingers together, the lube glistening teasingly, had Blaine whine in anticipation.

Kurt couldn't help but check one more time that Blaine was ready before gently pushing one of his fingers against Blaine's rim. When his finger entered Blaine's body, Blaine let out a soft ”Oh” and sunk into the mattress. Kurt started slowly moving his finger, looking intently at Blaine for any signs of discomfort.

Blaine welcomed the intrusion, relaxing around Kurt's finger. He reveled in the feeling of the drag against his rim before an ache in him had him stutter out a request for, ”More, you-you can... More, please, Kurt?”

Kurt dribbled some more lube on his fingers –  _ just to be sure _ – before twining two of his fingers close together and carefully pushing. This time, there was more resistance and Kurt let Blaine get used to the pressure against his rim before gently pushing in while stroking Blaine's cock. When Blaine relaxed around him, Kurt allowed his hand to pick up a steady pace, slowly scissoring his fingers to open Blaine up. 

Blaine was panting and pulling at the bowtie holding his hands in place by the time Kurt pushed in a third finger. When Kurt insisted on a forth one, Blaine had to suppress an impatient groan that quickly turned into a stuttering moan and a string of pleas.

”I'm ready, Kurt, please, need you now, please, please.”

Kurt pulled out his fingers after a few more thrusts and wiped them off on the bed sheets. Blaine whined impatiently and Kurt chuckled.

”Patience, baby, remember?” He reached to untie the bowtie around Blaine's wrists and Blaine let out a questioning noise in the back of his throat. Kurt let out another chuckle. ”Don't worry, baby, just using this for something better.”

Kurt hurried to tie the bowtie neatly around Blaine's neck. He straightened the bowtie and looked down at his sub in satisfaction. Blaine looked up at him with dark eyes, gulping against the bowtie He couldn't believe he hadn't thought to suggest this before. The bowtie was resting heavily against his throat, not tight enough to restrict his breathing, but just tight enough for him to feel completely and utterly Kurt's.

” _Fuck_ , Kurt...”

Kurt reached for the lube and made quick work of covering his cock generously –  _ just to be sure _ – before leaning down over Blaine. ”Oh, I plan to.”

Blaine let out a cheeky grin. ”I thought you were going to make love to me?”

Kurt leaned up on his elbow and tugged at Blaine's bowtie teasingly. ”Ooh, being a smartass, are we? You think I want to fuck a smartass?”

Blaine let out a loud huff of laughter. When Kurt just looked at him, Blaine pressed his lips together. ”Sorry. It's just... Smart _ ass,  _ you should definitely want to fuck that!”

Kurt tried to keep his face serious, but broke into a grin. ”Oh my god, Blaine, you're such a dork!”

Blaine wiggled under Kurt. ”Come on then, this dork wants you to fuck his smartass.”

Kurt let out a playful huff. ”You're lucky I love you. And that I want you desperately enough to ignore what you just said.”

Blaine just smiled happily at him and Kurt couldn't help lean to peck him on the lips before moving to line himself up with his entrance. Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt and Kurt looked down to meet his eyes.

”Ready?”

Blaine nodded and wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, pulling him closer. Kurt slowly pushed past Blaine's rim. Blaine was  _ so tight _ and Kurt had to take a deep breath to calm his desperate arousal. Blaine scrunched his eyes shut and Kurt paused.

”How does it feel?”

Blaine squeezed around him before forcing himself to relax. ”It's-it's a lot. But good. Keep going.”

Kurt slowly moved his hips until he bottomed out. He stayed still, feeling Blaine tight around him. He leaned down to give Blaine a soft kiss.

”Feels so good, baby.”

Blaine opened his eyes to meet Kurt's eyes looking down at him. He smiled. ”Yeah. Perfect.” He let himself get used to the feel of Kurt's shaft filling him up. It felt just as good as he had imagined, being connected to Kurt in the most intimate of ways. When the twinge of pain he had felt being stretched around Kurt lessened he let his hands fall to grip Kurt's biceps and urged him, ” You can... you should move.”

”O-okay.”

Kurt pulled back just an inch before snapping his hips forward. Encouraged by Blaine's breathy noises he started moving his hips in a steady rhythm. Blaine was gripping him tight and moaning, letting out incoherent strings of pleas. Kurt could feel his cock throbbing at every thrust. He adjusted his hips to get a better angle and Blaine let out a high-pitched moan.

”Oh, fuck, yes, there, _Kurt_!”

Kurt focused on hitting the same spot again and was rewarded by Blaine squeezing around him.

”Fuck, Kurt, harder, please...”

When Kurt's hips faltered, Blaine pulled him closer. ”You won't hurt me, Kurt. Just...  _ harder, please _ .”

Kurt let his hips pick up pace, not letting his eyes fall shut in pleasure, keeping an eye on Blaine's face for any signs of discomfort. Blaine was writhing beneath him, letting out a steady stream of loud moans. Kurt didn't know how much longer he would be able to last.

”So tight around me, baby, you feel so good, I'm so close. You close, baby?”

Blaine bucked his hips to meet Kurt's thrusts. ”Yes, yes, so good, Kurt.”

Kurt reached down for Blaine's cock, fumbling until he found a rhythm and started stroking it firmly in time with his thrusts. Blaine was whining, his eyes screwed shut and his hands scrambling for hold in the sheets. Kurt's hips started stuttering as he neared his release and he stroked Blaine faster.

”Want you to come, baby, want to feel you come around me.”

He gave a few sharp thrusts against Blaine's prostate and twisted his hand around the head of Blaine's cock. Blaine came with a shout and the feeling of his muscles squeezing tighly around Kurt's cock was enough for Kurt to join him.

Kurt slumped down on his elbows and leaned down to kiss Blaine. Blaine looked up at him with a blissed out expression on his face. Kurt peppered Blaine's face with kisses before leaning back to look at him. He cupped Blaine's face in his hands and smiled down at him.

”Hey, you. How are you doing?”

Blaine gave him a slow, happy smile. ”Never been better.”

Kurt knew he shouldn't have worried, but was still relieved at Blaine's words. He gave Blaine a lingering kiss before moving to pull back.

”I put some fresh towels in the bathroom, I should clean us up...”

Blaine whined and wrapped himself around Kurt. ”No, don't go.”

Kurt let out a chuckle at how adorably clingy Blaine was being. ”Babe, we're all sticky and sweaty.”

Blaine just shook his head. ”Don't care, want to stay just like this, want to feel you close.”

Kurt let Blaine pull him down to rest against his chest, his softening cock still buried inside Blaine. Blaine let out a content sigh, being surrounded by Kurt in every way possible. He closed his eyes and focused on the feel of Kurt in him, on him, around him, all he could feel was  _ Kurt, Kurt, Kurt _ .

Kurt petted Blaine wherever he could reach, pressing soft kisses against his neck. Blaine squinted his eyes open to peer down at his Dom and smiled lazily at him. ”Best. Present. Ever.”

Kurt lifted his head and rested his chin on Blaine's chest. He moved his hand to brush over the bowtie still around Blaine's neck, trying to straighten it. ”Why, thank you. It is a lovely bowtie, isn't it?”

Blaine let out a groan. ”Kuuurt. You know what I mean.”

Kurt gave him a soft smile. ”Yeah. I know what you mean.” He leaned up to peck Blaine on the lips. ”I love you. Thank you for trusting me tonight.”

Blaine smiled back at his Dom. ”Love you, too.” He hugged Kurt closer and Kurt settled back against his chest. Blaine relaxed and felt himself start to drift off, barely managing to mumble out a bleary, ”'m tired.”

Kurt twisted his head to give Blaine a peck on the cheek. ”Then go to sleep, baby.” He moved his hand to gently card his fingers through Blaine's sweaty curls. ”I'll be right here when you wake up.”

Blaine gave one more happy smile before drifting off. Kurt kept looking at Blaine's peaceful form, his heart swelling with happiness. Six months ago they had been two terrified boys thrust into an unexpected claim, not knowing what to expect, Blaine scared of getting hurt and Kurt scared of hurting him. And here they were. It hadn't been easy, but they had learned to trust in each other. And Kurt thanked whatever fate had brought him to the common room at Dalton that day six months ago, because together they were complete. Feeling Blaine's body pressed against him, Kurt let out a happy sigh. At some point they would have to allow their bodies to separate, but for now, Kurt was happy being as close to his sub as he could physically get. Blaine let out a content sniffle in his sleep and snuggled impossibly closer to his Dom. Kurt fell asleep with a smile on his lips.


End file.
